A Filha do Mal
by Pequena Kah
Summary: Estranhamente uma Weasley vai p a Sonserina.. o que acontecerá com uma estranha e diferente Gina Weasley? [RECADO IMPORTANTE NA BIO]
1. Uma Seleção Inusitada

Fic republicada por pequenos probleminhas... o Segundo cap está em andamento (quase acabando), mas eu já vou agradecer as reviews que recebi qd a fic estava no ar, agradeço no final da fic...

Não teve alterações no texto, ou seja, não foi editada, apenas republicada.. quem mandou review e quer ler seu agradecimento é só ir no final da pégina! Bjus!

**

* * *

**

**A Filha do Mal **

**Capitulo I**

Um dia, pouco antes de eu entrar pra Hogwarts o Rony me disse um tanto chateado o que exatamente o Chapéu Seletor dissera quando ele fora selecionado. O Chapéu lhe disse: _"Ah! Mais um Weasley! Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você!"_ e o pôs na Grifinória. Todos da minha família foram Grifinórios. Então eu fiquei pensando se o Chapéu também diria isso para mim. Mas não disse. Porque eu sou diferente.

Weasley, Virgínia. – chamou-me a Profª Minerva.

Vai lá Gin! Grifinória! – eu ouvi os gêmeos berrando feito dois idiotas.

Segui até o fatídico banquinho de três pés e sentei-me à espera da sentença.

Oh! Estou errado ou você é mesmo uma Weasley? – o Chapéu me perguntou. Apenas essa frase e minha paciência já havia se esgotado.

Por que? Ta cego e não consegue ver a cor dos meus cabelos? – perguntei mentalmente num péssimo humor.

É! Esse seu temperamento apenas confirma...

Confirma o quê, idiota?

**- SONSERINA!** – foi o que ele berrou para todo o Salão.

O que se seguiu foi um silêncio mortal. Nem mesmo a mesa da Sonserina dava vivas por ganhar mais um componente. Os Grifinórios me olhavam brancos como giz. Os Sonserinos torciam o nariz. Os professores olhavam uns para os outros. Ignorei os olhares e me levantei indo me sentar à mesa da Sonserina. Sentei-me em frente a um loiro magrelo do segundo ano que mais tarde eu saberia quem ele era. Eu também estava bem em frente ao famoso trio grifinório. Potter, Granger e Rony me olhavam como se eu fosse um trasgo. Meus outros irmãos, Percy, Fred e George conversavam agitados entre si. Minerva pôs fim ao silencio chamando outro aluno para sua sentença.

O que faz a nossa mesa, _Weasley_? – o loiro magrelo perguntou com certo sarcasmo na voz.

Não viu? Fui selecionada, idiota! – rebati sem nem olhar para ele.

Uh! A Weasley é nervosinha! – ele debochou – Não precisa se estressar comigo afinal seremos companheiros de casa. Bem Vinda a Sonserina, _Weasley._ – ele disse me estendendo a mão com dedos longos e pálidos. Eu olhei para ele e em seguida para o trio maravilha que olhava o gesto do garoto com horror. Então eu apertei a mão dele e sorri.

Talvez eu deva me apresentar. – ele disse soltando minha mão. – Sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Hum! Sei! Já ouvi falar de você.- ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita em estranheza.

Como poderia?

Meus irmãos falam mal de ti a todo instante. – eu disse rindo enquanto apontava a mesa Grifinória com um aceno da cabeça. Malfoy olhou para eles com olhos cinzas faiscantes e virou-se novamente para mim, mas sem o ódio nos olhos e sim indiferença.

Como se a opinião deles importasse para mim. Acha que me importo?

Não. Não parece. – eu disse indiferente olhando para a mesa dos professores, visto que Dumbledore iria começar seu discurso.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu fiquei decepcionada por ter ido para a Sonserina. E eu digo: Não! Fiquei é muito feliz! Decepcionados ficaram os meus irmãos, o Potter e a Granger. Mas que diabos! Eu não devo nada a eles. Principalmente para o Cicatriz e a Sangue-Ruim. Estão estranhando meu modo de falar? É! Realmente para uma Weasley isso soaria mal. Eu fui criada da mesma forma que meus "inúmeros" irmãos, com os mesmos princípios, mas de família a gente só herda o sobrenome e o sangue, não as idéias. Eu tenho as minhas idéias. Só eu sei o que se passa dentro do meu coração e da minha mente, e isso ninguém pode mudar.

Acabado o banquete eu já ia rumando para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina junto com os demais alunos e o monitor quando senti uma mão violenta puxando meu braço.

Vai aonde mocinha? – virei-me e dei de cara com Fred. Ao lado dele estavam George, Rony, Potter e Granger. _"Ah! Que ótimo!"_ – pensei.

Dá pra soltar meu braço? – falei com azedume.

Não antes de a gente fazer uma visitinha amistosa na sala do Dumbledore... – Fred disse.

Aquele chapéu só pode estar maluco! – George continuou.

Onde já se viu! Por a nossa caçulinha na Sonserina? – Fred novamente. Sabe, às vezes essa mania que eles tem de um completar a frase do outro me irrita.

Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! – disse tentando soltar meu braço.

Ah você vai sim! – agora era Rony quem falava.

Gin, você não entende? – Granger com seu ar "sabe-tudo" – Acorda! Você caiu na Sonserina! – ela gesticulava.

Acorda você Hermione! Eu vi muito bem em qual casa eu caí.

Mas Gin... – Cicatriz falante.

Não se mete Harry! – eu berrei de volta. Ele se calou arregalando os olhos verdes em cima de mim.

Não vai por bem? – Fred perguntou.

Não vou de maneira nenhuma!

Ah então vamos ver! – Fred rapidamente me pegou no colo e me jogou em seu ombro. Eu bati violentamente nas costas dele tentando me soltar.

Me solta seu trasgo!

Olha a boca mocinha!

Hey! O que está acontecendo aqui? – olhei para mais essa voz intrusa e dei graças a Merlin ao ver que era o monitor da Sonserina. – Não podem fazer isso!

Não se mete cobrinha verde! Ela é nossa irmã e a gente faz com ela o que quiser. – Rony disse cheio de coragem. Pobre Rony, é uma aberração quando ele tenta bancar o machão. Prova disso é que o monitor apontou a varinha para Rony e ele recuou amedrontado.

Ela pode ser sua irmã Weasley, mas ela agora é uma Sonserina e está sob minha responsabilidade no caminho para o Salão Comunal. – o garoto disse de uma maneira ameaçadora.

Ah vai procurar a tua turma Knogs! – Fred disse impaciente. – Sabes muito bem que não pode usar a varinha dentro da escola contra outros alunos, ainda mais no primeiro dia de aula. Você não vai nos impedir de fazer nada!

Ah é Weasley? Vamos ver o que Snape dirá sobre isso. Alunos Grifinórios no corredor Sonserino tentando impedir uma aluna Sonserina de entrar no Salão. – ele deu uma boa olhada no Potter e deu um risinho sarcástico – E olha que fato interessante! Se o Potter está junto, é confusão na certa! Eu vou avisar o Professor Snape e pode apostar que a Grifinória vai perder pontos logo na véspera do primeiro dia. – Ele disse se virando para ir embora. Eu admito que ele era um imbecil! É obvio que nós não ficaríamos ali esperando o Snape chegar.

Há Palhaço! Até a vista otário! – Fred disse me carregando corredor adentro e os outros ao seu encalço.

Eu não quero ir à lugar nenhum! Será que minha opinião não conta aqui? – eu estava indignada. Não queria ir a lugar nenhum. Aliás, eu queria sim. Queria ir para o meu dormitório, na minha cama!

Não. Sua opinião não conta, visto que somos maioria aqui. – George falou num tom divertido. Detestei aquele tom.

E agora? – Granger perguntou quando chegamos a entrada da sala de Dumbledore – Alguém sabe a senha?

Há! Pensei que você soubesse Hermione, afinal você sempre sabe de tudo! – eu disse azeda.

O que é isso Gina? – Granger tinha grandes olhos castanhos arregalados para mim no meio de uma espessa massa capilar crespa. Às vezes ficava difícil achar o rosto da Granger no meio de todo aquele cabelo! – Você sentou a mesa Sonserina por meia hora e já está agindo como um deles?

Eu apenas dei de ombros ao comentário dela. Estava mais preocupada com a cena patética que estávamos protagonizando: Um bando de cabecinhas ruivas à porta de Dumbledore, eu pendurada nos ombros de Fred... realmente ridículo!

Ora, ora, ora! O que vocês desejam uma hora dessas a porta de minha sala? – ouvimos a voz irritantemente divertida de Dumbledore atrás de nós. – Vamos, entrem! – Ele passou a nossa frente e disse algo parecido com "tortinhas de abóboras" e em seguida a passagem se abriu revelando uma grande escada em espiral.

Subimos a tal da escada e quando chegamos na sala Fred ainda continuava comigo no colo.

Ok Fred, eu já estou aqui. Não vou sair correndo. Pode me por no chão agora?

Ah claro irmãzinha. – e me colocou sentada numa poltrona. Afundei na poltrona e cruzei os braços com cara de poucos amigos.

Muito bem. Para vocês estarem todos aqui a uma hora dessas quando deviam estar em seus dormitórios, eu imagino que temos um problema sério aqui. – Dumbledore disse olhando-nos por baixo dos óculos de meia lua.

Temos sim. O problema está sentado naquela poltrona. Atende pelo nome de Virgínia Weasley. – Potter disse isso. Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. Aquilo não era da conta dele.

Dumbledore se esticou um pouco para me olhar melhor.

Ah sim! A caçula Weasley...

Nós queríamos saber se o senhor poderia ceder o Chapéu Seletor para mais uma tentativa de seleção. Nós achamos que pode ter havido um engano. – Granger parecia receosa.

Impossível Hermione. O Chapéu nunca errou em suas escolhas. – Dumbledore disse para o desespero dos outros e alegria minha.

Desculpem meu atraso. – a porta se abriu revelando Percy junto com Minerva que trazia consigo o Chapéu Seletor. Revirei os olhos entediada quando Percy veio até mim.

O que houve Gina?

E como eu poderia saber? – menti. Era tão difícil enxergar que eu não era como eles?

Gininha, você foi para a Sonserina. Casa dos Bruxos das Trevas. – ele falava calmamente como quem falava a uma criança. Ta certo que eu ainda era uma criança, mas ele estava exagerando para se dirigir a alguém com 11 anos de idade. – Na nossa família todos são Grifinória. Como pôde ir para a Sonserina? – ele estava demonstrando um certo carinho do qual ele não tinha costume. Percy era sempre estressado e chato.

Para você ter ido para a Sonserina deve ter acontecido algo _aqui_ – ele disse baixinho, colocando a mão no meu peito na direção de onde estaria meu coração.

Pode ter certeza que sim. – eu me limitei a dizer vendo que todos prestavam atenção na nossa conversa.

Percy então me olhou tristemente e caminhou até os demais.

O que pretendem?

Pedimos ao Profº Dumbledore uma nova seleção. – Granger explicou como se fosse algo obvio.

Não creio que adiantaria. – Percy olhou de volta para mim com cara de cachorro sem osso.

Temos que tentar! Eu não quero a minha irmã metida com um bando de cobras nojentas e asquerosas! – Rony berrava esquecido que estava na frente de dois professores. Três, com a chegada repentina de Snape.

Veja como fala dos meus alunos Weasley! – ele disse num terrível mau-humor. Todos lá em casa falavam mal de Severo Snape, mas eu fui com a cara dele.

Alvo. – era Minerva que pedia a palavra. – Acha mesmo que uma seleção pode mudar alguma coisa?

Minerva querida, eu não acho. Acho que o que está feito, está feito e acabou. – ele viu os olhares desesperados dos meus irmãos e completou. – Mas se a Família Weasley acha melhor tentar, deixemos que eles tentem. – Então Dumbledore pegou o chapéu das mãos de Minerva e veio caminhando até mim.

Então Senhorita Weasley, vamos a sua nova seleção? – ele perguntou todo simpático. Eu forcei um sorriso e me endireitei na poltrona vendo minha visão ser coberta pela escuridão do interior do chapéu.

Ah! Você de novo? – era o chapéu que falava comigo agora.

Não enche e fala logo pra que diabos de casa eu tenho que ir.

Mas eu já disse! Por causa da minha idade eles acham que eu já estou ficando caduco e...

Poupe-me do desabafo?

Ah desculpe. Mas eu mantenho o que disse antes. **Sonserina**. – disse o nome da casa para todos. Vi de volta a claridade aos meus olhos e todos novamente me olhavam como trasgos. Apenas o Profº Snape tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios crispados.

Bom, como eu disse. Virgínia Weasley é mesmo uma Sonserina. – disse Dumbledore calmamente enquanto guardava o Chapéu em algo que lembrava um pedestal.

Não pode ser professor! – Granger estava mais preocupada com meu futuro do que eu própria. A preocupação dela me comoveu tanto... Me levantei da poltrona e fui rumando para a porta.

Eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Vocês me fizeram perder bons minutos de sono.

Espere Weasley. – era Snape. – Eu a acompanharei até a Sonserina.

E saímos da sala. Fomos boa parte do caminho em silencio. Eu apenas ouvia o farfalhar da capa de Snape pelo corredor. E eu fui pensando sobre o rumo que minha vida estava tomando. A poucas horas eu estava na Estação se despedindo de meus pais que tinham a certeza de que eu seria uma grifinória bem sucedida como toda a família fora. E agora eu estava ali, rumando para o Salão Sonserino ao lado de Severo Snape. Aquilo era de fato estranho. Mas eu não me sentia como um peixe fora d'água, acho que me sentiria assim se tivesse realmente ido para a Grifinória.

Puro Sangue. – Snape disse na entrada do Salão Comunal. Aquela masmorra era fria e escura, exceto pela luz do fogo que crepitava na lareira.

Então Weasley. Eu não achei que viveria para ver alguém da sua família na Sonserina. – Snape falou sem demonstrar emoção.

A vida é feita de surpresas. – me limitei a dizer. Snape ergue as sobrancelhas.

Tão nova e já filosofando tanto! Espero que suas filosofias não atrapalhem seu desempenho como aluna Sonserina. – ele disse com desprezo.

Pode ter certeza que não, professor. – eu estava realmente com preguiça de discutir com ele. Eu sabia que ele não faria nada comigo, afinal eu era da mesma casa que ele. Rony vivia reclamando que Snape defendia os Sonserinos.

Tomara que o seu sangue não lhe permita repetir as mesmas tolices de todos da sua família que já passaram por Hogwarts. Agora vá dormir. Não é bom que se atrase em seu primeiro dia de aula.

Boa noite professor. – eu disse subindo as escadas que levavam ao dormitório. Fui tateando as paredes geladas no escuro e isso me arrepiou por dentro.

Quando entrei no dormitório eu apenas via silhuetas de garotas deitadas em suas camas cobertas por grossos cobertores verde e prata. Ainda tinha uma cama vazia no canto da parede, era a minha. Meu malão já estava ao pé de minha cama e nele já estava meu uniforme verde e prata com o brasão da Sonserina, com a cobra de Salazar Slytherin.

Troquei-me no escuro e deitei-me na cama, mas o sono demorou a vir. Era bom estar na Sonserina. Aquilo confirmava todas as minhas idéias e pensamentos. Confirmava o que eu queria, dizia-me que não era um mero engano. Mas havia o lado ruim. Eu tinha visíveis cabelos vermelhos e sardas por todo o rosto. Era uma Weasley. Pobre, Com livros e vestes de segunda mão. Algo humilhante para quem pertencia a Sonserina. Eu sempre tive um certo bloqueio quando se tratava da minha família, mas naquela hora, quando meu destino começava a ser traçado, eu podia perceber que estava na família errada. E foi pensando nisso que adormeci, pensando em quão longo seria o dia seguinte, tendo que agüentar todos me olhando torto e talvez até alguns Sonserinos me censurando.

E foi exatamente assim que aconteceu no outro dia. Logo que me levantei vi que as camas ao lado já estavam vazias, mas as ocupantes do quarto ainda estavam se arrumando. Peguei meu uniforme e fui direto ao banheiro. Tomei um rápido banho e me vesti. Era estranho me ver dentro daquele uniforme. Lembrei-me de quando brincava de me vestir de estudante, com os uniformes dos meus irmãos. Lembrei-me exatamente da figura que eu era quando tinha uma gravata vermelha e dourada pendurada em meu pescoço, e via então a grande diferença, agora com a gravata verde e prata. Até achei que o novo uniforme combinaria mais comigo. Continuei me olhando no espelho, agora para meus chamativos cabelos vermelhos. Tentei prende-lo de várias formas diferentes, mas era inútil. Eu seria reconhecida como uma _Weasley_ há quilômetros de distancia. Conformei-me com ele solto e liso cobrindo quase metade do meu dorso. Saí do banheiro, mas talvez seria melhor que eu tivesse ficado lá. Dei de cara com minhas companheiras de quarto me analisando.

Olha só! Uma Weasley na Sonserina. Como isso seria possível? – falou uma loirinha com certo sarcasmo na voz. Eu fiquei calada e elas continuaram.

Ah! O Chapéu é um idiota mesmo, como ele mandaria uma garota pobre, com vestes e livros de segunda mão e amante de trouxas para cá? – desta vez foi uma garota de pele pálida e grandes olhos azuis.

Da mesma maneira que ele mandou idiotas pra cá, ao invés da Lufa-Lufa. – respondi indiferente.

Olha como fala garota senão...

Senão o que? Vai me lançar um feitiço? Ah faz-me rir! – eu dei uma grande risada na cara delas.

O que há contigo Weasley? – agora era uma garota com cabelos negros e cacheados que até aquele momento estava calada. – Eu já ouvi falar de sua família e nunca ouvi dizer que eram arrogantes como você.

Pois é querida! – eu irônica. Adoro ser irônica. – Eu penso que de família só herdamos o sangue e o sobrenome, não as idéias. – essa minha frase as fez sorrir.

Então parece que temos uma verdadeira Sonserina aqui. – a loira disse

E que foi criada do lado da luz – a pálida completou. Eu já disse que odeio isso? Acho que já...

Isso é de fato uma grande coisa! Bem vinda a Sonserina Weasley. – a de cabelos cacheados me estendia a mão. Forcei um sorriso e apertei sua mão. Não que eu havia engolido as primeiras grosserias, eu apenas tinha "guardado-as" no Caderninho de Anotações de Virginia Weasley. – Sou Sarah Percman. – ela se apresentou.

Alishia Storm – disse a loira.

Andrew McListen – a pálida.

Virginia Weasley. – apertei a mão de todas elas.

No nosso dormitório há mais duas garotas, mas elas já desceram.

Hum, elas não quiseram esperar pela seção "Humilhe a Weasley"? – perguntei sarcasticamente. As garotas coraram um pouco e mudaram de assunto.

Eh.. vamos descer? Estamos atrasadas para o café.

Sim, vamos. – eu disse jogando minha pobre e velha mochila nas costas.

As garotas desceram na frente e eu fui ficando para trás. Não estava a fim de ir batendo papo com elas logo cedo. Meu mau-humor matinal não permitia. Enquanto fazia minha caminhada sozinha (a essas alturas elas já estavam longe) eu ouvi uma conhecida voz atrás de mim.

Hey Weasley! – era um esbaforido Malfoy que berrava correndo atrás de mim. Parei onde estava, mas não me virei para vê-lo. – É verdade que os Weasleys levaram você até Dumbledore para uma nova seleção? – agora ele estava ao meu lado.

Bom dia pra você também, Malfoy.

Ah bom dia. Mas então?

Sim, é verdade. – eu disse entediada.

E não deu nenhuma diferença?

Olhe a cor da minha gravata e o emblema em meu peito. Vês alguma diferença? – eu estava ficando irritada.

Calminha ae Weasley. Não, não vejo. Mas não precisava ser grossa.

Eu apenas dei um sorrisinho torto pra ele.

Mas então, animada para começar as aulas? – ele mudara de assunto cordialmente. Era evidente que ele estava tentando pegar amizade. Eu só não entendia bem o porquê. Entendi apenas depois.

Um pouco. Sabe como é, com seis irmãos treinando magia nas férias em cima de mim eu já tenho certa noção de Magia. – disse recomeçando minha caminhada. Malfoy foi me acompanhando.

Serio Weasley, não leve a mal, mas... como você os agüenta?

Aí é que está Malfoy. Eu **NÃO** agüento!

Ele riu. Me fez rir também. E também me fez reparar que ele ficava lindo quando sorria.

Chegamos ao Salão Principal e nos sentamos à mesa Sonserina. Eu queria estar bem longe dali quando o Correio chegasse. Era evidente que meus irmãos haviam matracado tudo aos meus pais sobre a maldita seleção. Já bastava escutar pelos corredores coisas do tipo "Uma pobretona na Sonserina", um berrador seria humilhação demais.

Está nervosa Weasley? – era Malfoy chamando minha atenção.

Nervosa? Porque estaria? – eu disse tentando disfarçar mordendo uma torrada.

Então está esperando alguma coisa. – ele continuou.

Esperando o que?

Sei lá! Alguma coisa que venha pelo Correio. Você não pára de olhar pela janela!

No exato momento em que ele disse isso as corujas invadiram o Salão. Vi quando uma coruja negra e de penas reluzentes deixou um embrulho para Malfoy, mas não vi o que era, visto que estava preocupada se viria algo pra mim. Eu já estava esperançosa pela demora, mas minha alegria logo terminou quando uma coruja quase cega veio até mim. Não se parecia com um berrador. Era apenas uma carta. E eu me lembro até hoje de cada linha ali contida.

"_Virginia,_

_Não vamos lhe enganar dizendo que estamos orgulhosos com sua Seleção, pois seria uma grande mentira. Confesso que ficamos decepcionados. Sua mãe está em prantos até agora. Mas entendo que se foste selecionada para a Sonserina é porque tem algo diferente dentro de você. E eu espero que isso não persista. Espero que seja algo pequeno, como apenas uma ambição boba, sem maiores danos._

_Peço-te, meu anjo, que não se 'envenene' com o pessoal da sua Casa. Eu sei que terás que passar sete anos com eles, mas por favor, evite se contaminar. Os Sonserinos não merecem confiança. Mas como seu pai, eu estarei dando um voto de confiança a você._

_Amamos-te muito_

_Seu Pai_

_Arthur Weasley"_

Eu podia ser uma Sonserina, mas ainda tinha um pouco de sensibilidade. Tampei os lábios com as mãos numa tentativa frustrada de segurar o choro. Aquelas palavras calaram fundo no meu coração. Meu pai ainda tinha esperanças à meu respeito. Pena que eu o decepcionei muitas vezes ainda.

Malfoy percebeu que eu não estava com uma cara muito boa.

O que foi Weasley? Alguma noticia ruim? – ele disse encompridando os olhos cinzentos sobre a minha carta. Dobrei-a rapidamente.

Não é nada importante. – me limitei a dizer levantando e jogando minha mochila nas costas.

Hey, onde vai Weasley?

Me deixa em paz Malfoy!

Seu horário, Weasley. – Disse o monitor Knogs esbarrando comigo. Tomei o horário da mão dele e lhe proferi um xingamento. Fui correndo de volta para o salão comunal que àquela hora estava vazio. Me larguei numa poltrona e comecei a chorar. Chorei muito. Tanto que não percebi que alguém entrara no salão e sentara ao meu lado.

Qual é Weasley? Vai perder o primeiro dia de aula pra ficar ai chorando?

Me esquece Malfoy! – Ele estava me olhando com uma expressão que eu não consegui identificar. Os olhos do Malfoy são inexpressivos. Hoje, depois de tantos anos eu ainda tenho dificuldades em ler através de seus olhos em certas situações.

Tudo bem. – se levantou e foi seguindo até a entrada do Salão.

Espera Malfoy. – Eu enxuguei as ultimas lágrimas, me levantei e peguei minha mochila, segui na direção dele que estava parado, mas ainda de costas para mim. – Porque você se preocupa comigo?

De repente uma estranha coloração vermelha invadiu a face pálida dele. Foi até engraçado vê-lo corar.

E quem disse que me preocupo com você? – me lançou um olhar indiferente. Aquilo me fez rir.

Ta bom Weasley... – ele continuou. – O que acha de uma amizade?

Amizade?

É. Você vai conviver comigo por seis anos, o mínimo é que nos toleremos não é? – ele perguntou como se fosse obvio.

Ah... é. – eu dei de ombros. – O trio é que iria adorar isso. – Quando eu falei isso os olhos de Malfoy se iluminaram. Então ele parou a minha frente e estendeu a mão com dedos longos. Apertei a mão dele e seguimos para as aulas.

Ali estava começando uma amizade que me traria alegrias e problemas.

* * *

Bom.. agora vou agradecer as reviews que recebi... eu fui obrigada a deletar a fic e então perdi todas as reviews, mas como sou uma menininha esperta () eu deixei todas as reviews no meu email esperando pelo momento de respondê-las...

Muitississississiiimo obrigada pelo carinho!

Vamos ao individual agora:

**Kathiene: **É, você tem razão quando diz que o trio maravilha não vai gostar nadinha da amizade entre Gina e Draco.. e posso te garantir que esses dois ainda vão aprontar muuuito juntos! E como já era de se esperar, eles serão um casal, mas muita agua ainda irá rolar por debaixo dessa ponte.. rs .. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do 1º cap... bjão

**Ronnie Weezhy: **Hum, apenas me perdoe por não estar escrevendo tão rápido! a facul me ocupa todo o tempo... mas vale esperar.. bjão!

**Dre:** Pois é, Gina arrogante era algo que eu tb não tinha pensado.. e um dia do nada me veio isso na ideia.. taí o resultado.. espero que goste da continuação! Beijos!

**Tina Granger:** A Sonserina é apenas uma confirmação do caráter da Gina, coisa que é de dentro dela... e definitivo.. talvez... rs... Beijos

**Miaka:** É, o fato da Gina ser Sonserina e ainda por cima amiga do Draco (p/ não dizer melhor amiga hein) é algo importantissimo p/ o desenvolvimento da fic! .. Grande Beijo, continue acompanhando!

**Ashley Malfoy:** Brigada linda! Espero q goste do proximo.. bjuss

**Angelina Michele:** Ahá! Aposto que já estava achando que eu ia esquecer de vc né Lina.. Justo vc que passa horas no msn me dando força p/ continuar... Sabe que na verdade, sem vc essa fic não sai! .. Grande Beijo!

**Anna Lennox:** Obrigada pelo "original"! Bjus

**Bruna Black e Mione Malfoy:** Foi nisso que pensei quando comecei.. numa ideia diferente.. espero que esteja sendo diferente o bastante... alias.. quer algo mais diferente ainda? Então continue lendo... prometo fortes emoções! rs... Beijoss!

**Bruna:** Poxa Bruna.. muito obrigada pelos elogios... eu não acho que eu escreva tão bem assim.. (a Lina costuma de dizer o mesmo que vc! rs).. o primeiro cap não ficou EXATAMENTE como eu queria, mas o importante é que está agradando.. e quanto a capa... fico mais feliz ainda que tenha gostado! Levei horas p/ fazê-la (por mais simples que ela seja! rs).. Beijos!

**Fabi-Chan:** Olha só.. minha fic é uma privilegiada por vc não ler D/G ... comece a carreira por aqui então! rs.. mas é realmente outra gina, como vc disse.. e esqueça o Cicatriz! Pelamordi Merlin! O Harry não merece a Gina! rs.. Beijos

**Sweet Nightangel:** Valeu! Continuo assim que der.. facul pega pesado! rs.. Beijos

**Gabi Malfoy:** Calminha aí... a pressa é inimiga da perfeição! quem vê pensa! haha.. Bjus!

**S2-SaKy-S2:** Aii desculpe por te fazer esperar.. e esperar... já deve ter até desistido né.. mas é que o 2º cap está dificil p/ sair.. uma por falta de tempo e outra pela ideia que tive... mas garanto que não se arrependerá!.. Mt obrigada pelos elogios à persnalidade da Gina... Beijos!

E é isso pessoal... mt obrigada mesmo!.. Vcs não perdem por esperar..

Beijos

Pequena Kah


	2. O Diário de Riddle e a Câmara Secreta

Bom, depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, aqui está o segundo capitulo...

A principio ele pode parecer T/G, mas isso não irá persistir... É que o relacionamento entre Tom Riddle e Gina é muito importante para o desenvolvimento da fic, mas D/G's queridos não se desesperem! Não tem action T/G, (nem D/G, afinal a Gina só tem 11 anos!)

Também não se assustem com a personalidade do Draco. Ele não é "sensível", ele é fraco. É diferente.

Bom, espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**A Filha do Mal**

**Capitulo 2 **

**O Diário e a Câmara Secreta**

Aconteceu algo muito importante na minha vida quando eu estava no primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Mas eu vou voltar um pouco antes do primeiro dia de aula, para poder esclarecer melhor.

Eu e os Weasley fomos ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais necessários. Aquele lugar estava lotado de gente. E eu detesto lugares com muita gente, muito movimento, luzes, vozes, perfumes misturados. Pessoas escandalosas berrando e correndo. Mas o pior é que a minha Família fazia parte desse grupo escandaloso que corria e gritava. Eu tentava andar um pouco mais atrás para não ficar no meio daquela muvuca toda.

"Gina!" – minha mãe berrando. – "Venha mais perto ou vai se perder de nós!"

"_Era justamente me perder de vocês que eu queria!"_ – pensei, mas a minha resposta foi outra.

"Nem que eu quisesse eu me perderia! Sou uma Weasley reconhecível há quilômetros de distancia." – disse com certa frieza olhando uma mecha dos meus cabelos vermelhos intensos.

Minha mãe me olhou com ternura e apertou minhas bochechas. Ah que ódio! Eu não merecia ter as bochechas apertadas e trituradas em pleno Beco Diagonal lotado!

Foi quando entramos na Floreios e Borrões. Um erro. Minha mãe logo viu um aglomerado de pessoas alvoroçadas e foi investigar o que era. Voltou eufórica dizendo que Lockhart estava autografando livros. Foi a pior noticia que eu poderia receber! Óbvio que eu tive que passar a vergonha de ficar com minha mãe na maldita fila. Aí teve uma cena "fantástica" do Potter com o Lockhart. Sinceramente, eu não sei como o Potter faz esse papel ridículo. Só porque sobreviveu aos ataques do Lorde sabe Merlin como, ele acha que é uma celebridade!

Enquanto Potter saía daquela situação, eu estava parada num canto com a maior cara de tédio, segurando meu novo caldeirão. Potter passou por mim e enfiou seus livros dentro do meu caldeirão fazendo-o ficar inúmeras vezes mais pesado.

"Fique com eles... eu vou comprar os meus." – só porque tinha mais dinheiro que minha família ele se achava o bom!

"Aposto que você adorou isso, não foi, Potter?" – foi uma voz arrastada quem falou atrás do Potter. Olhos cinzas faiscavam na direção de Harry, mas só quando ingressei em Hogwarts é que soube que aquele era o Malfoy. – "O Famoso Harry Potter", não consegue nem ir a uma livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal." – eu estava adorando o jeito petulante com o qual o garoto se dirigia a Harry e principalmente a cara de indigestão que Potter estava fazendo.

E antes mesmo que Potter pudesse responder as provocações de Malfoy meu irmão Rony e a Granger apareceram por lá. Seguiram-se mais provocações da parte do Malfoy, desta vez humilhando a minha família e também uma tentativa de agressão física de Rony, fracassada, claro! Potter e Granger o seguraram antes que pudesse arrancar sangue da cara pálida de Malfoy.

Então papai nos chamou para ir embora, mas um homem alto, loiro e com olhar superior chamou a atenção do meu pai. Olhei bem para ele e vi que aquele era o retrato do garoto Malfoy no futuro. As feições eram muito idênticas. Aquele era Lucius Malfoy.

Meu pai e o Senhor Malfoy começaram um diálogo frio até que o Senhor Malfoy enfiou a mão no meu caldeirão e puxou do meio dos livros de Lockhart um exemplar velho e surrado se segunda mão que minha mãe havia comprado. Malfoy agrediu a miséria humilhante da minha família e então partiu para agressões mais sérias. Dizendo que não andávamos em boas companhias, se referindo a Família trouxa da Granger. Então meu pai teve um surto de coragem e se jogou em cima do Senhor Malfoy e não sei como meu caldeirão saiu voando de minhas mãos. E foi aquele vexame! Que vergonha ver meu pai atacando um nobre e elegante senhor. Apesar de ser arrogante, aparentava ser um homem importante.

Depois de muita confusão meu pai saiu da briga com o lábio cortado e o Senhor Malfoy com um olho roxo. Ele ainda segurava meu livro velho e me atirou-o de volta com demasiada força e olhos brilhando em malícia.

"Aqui, tome o seu livro, é o melhor que seu pai pode lhe dar..." – então ele chamou o filho e eles saíram da loja. Fomos embora também e eu dei graças a Merlin. Já havia bastado de humilhações naquele dia.

Em casa, trancada no meu quarto eu estava arrumando meu malão quando deixei cair o livro velho que o senhor Malfoy havia pegado. O livro caiu aberto no chão revelando um pequeno caderno de capa preta. Abaixei-me para pegar o tal caderno com curiosidade. Abri-o. Na primeira página estava escrito em uma letra caprichosa T.S. Riddle. Aquilo parecia um diário, mas as folhas amareladas estavam totalmente limpas, sem nada escrito além dos dias e meses marcados em cada folha. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia de quem seria Riddle, tampouco sabia a idade dele, visto que o diário tinha uma aparência um pouco antiga.

Sentei-me na cama e comecei a folhear o caderno na esperança de achar alguma coisa escrita nas outras páginas, mas não havia nada ali. Mas tinha algo que me chamava para ele. Como se Riddle fosse vivo e chamasse por mim. É difícil de explicar, e eu também demorei a entender. Até que eu me irritei por não encontrar minhas respostas. Decidi que aquele seria o meu diário ao qual eu contaria todas as minhas duvidas e anseios que eu não ousava falar a ninguém. Então eu peguei uma pena, molhei no tinteiro e olhei atentamente para o diário em busca de uma nova pista. Como não houve nenhuma mudança eu escrevi meu nome na primeira folha.

Me assustei quando o meu nome "Virgínia Evelyn Weasley" fora sugado para dentro da folha. Eu virei a folha na esperança de ver meu nome atravessado, mas ainda ali, mas estava tudo em branco. Fiquei intrigada até a tinta surgir novamente sobre a folha. Mas não era a minha caligrafia que estava escrita ali.

"_Olá, Doce Virgínia!"_

O diário nunca tinha me visto na vida e me chamava de "Doce"? Aí que eu fiquei confusa mesmo. Quem estaria falando comigo? Logo aquelas palavras também sumiram.

"_Quem é você?"_ – escrevi de volta vendo as palavras serem sugadas.

"_Meu nome é Thomas S. Riddle"._

"_E o que você é afinal?" – _eu estava cada vez mais assustada.

"_Uma lembrança, eu poderia assim dizer._.."

"_Lembrança de quantos anos?_"

"_Exatos Cinqüenta._" – ae eu me assustei de vez! Então eu estava falando com uma "lembrança" presa num diário de cinqüenta anos de idade! Aquilo era assombroso até mesmo para alguém que crescera no mundo bruxo.

"_Não confie em algo que seja capaz de pensar se você não pode ver onde fica seu cérebro" –_ frase clássica que meu pai usava para nos alertar sobre os artefatos mágicos que encontraríamos pela vida afora. Daí eu pensei na possibilidade da Magia Negra. Será que havia Magia Negra ali? Eu ainda não me sentia segura para perguntar à Riddle.

"_Porque eu encontrei seu diário?_ _O que você quer de mim?"_

"_Somente o destino seria capaz de por minha simples e tosca lembrança nas mãos de uma bruxa tão poderosa e determinada como você!" – _Eu tive a leve impressão que o diário estava tentando me seduzir, mas não era bem isso.

"_Poderosa?_"

"_Claro! Você não tem idéia do poder que existe dentro de você! Eu posso confiar cegamente no seu potencial mágico e psicológico" _– pronto! Ele havia dito tudo o que eu precisava ouvir (ou ler no caso). Alguém finalmente confiava em mim. Mesmo que ele não fosse realmente "alguém".

"_Então, eu posso ser seu amigo enquanto você me quiser por perto_..."

"_E como eu saberei se posso confiar em você_?"

"_Você não saberá, doce Virginia_... _Só terá certeza disso se arriscar..."_ – e eu arrisquei, confiei.

Tom se tornara "alguém" de suma importância na minha vida. Somente ele sabia de tudo que se passava comigo e ele sempre me dava as respostas que eu precisava ouvir (ou as que eu QUERIA ouvir). Era sempre atencioso e carinhoso, como se falar comigo fosse a única coisa que ele fazia (e eu acho que era mesmo). Cheguei a um ponto em que não saberia viver sem aquele diário, com registros apressados durante o dia e longas conversas à noite. Tom foi trabalhando na minha mente. Vibrou com muito entusiasmo quando eu ingressei em Hogwarts e fui para a Sonserina. Então ele me contou que também fora de Hogwarts e que era Monitor-Chefe da Sonserina. Era incrível como nós éramos parecidos. Ambos Sonserinos, ambos com uma história de vida não muito agradável (ele era órfão e além de tudo mestiço! E pobre) e nós dois tínhamos sede de poder. E Tom colaborou para que essa sede crescesse em mim. Tom acreditava que nós seríamos grandes juntos e me fez acreditar nisso também. Ele achava que um dia ele seria liberto do diário e voltaria a ser um bruxo normal, deixaria de ser uma lembrança para viver no presente junto comigo. Sim, junto comigo! Tom me conquistara, mesmo sem eu nunca ver o seu rosto, mesmo sabendo que o sonho de ele se tornar real poderia não se realizar. E que noção de realidade tem uma garota de 11 anos? Quase nenhuma. Por isso foi tão fácil com que eu me apaixonasse (sim, esta era a palavra) por Tom. Até que um dia, depois de muito tempo da nossa amizade, eu quis conhece-lo melhor.

"_Tom, às vezes eu não me sinto a vontade em ser tão intima sua sem nem ao menos ver seu rosto..."_

"_Mesmo? Sente falta disso Virgínia?"_

"_Sim.. eu sinto..."_

"_Pensei que a minha companhia fosse o suficiente..."_

"_Não! Claro que é!"_ – me preocupei. Mesmo sem ver seu rosto ou ouvir sua voz eu percebi que Tom estava magoado.

"_Então...?"_

"_É que.. você tem o poder de vencer o tempo neste diário... não teria como você aparecer pra mim?"_

"_Eu entendo você, minha doce Virginia... e eu acho que seja mesmo a hora de você me conhecer..."_

Quando Tom disse isso foi uma verdadeira injeção de felicidade em mim. Enquanto eu curtia meu intenso momento de felicidade a torre em que eu estava escondida começou a ficar mais escura. As folhas do diário viraram sozinhas e um estranho vento invadiu a torre fazendo meus cabelos vermelhos voarem para trás iluminados pelo fogo da tocha que iluminava a torre.

Senti como se estivesse sendo sugada para dentro do diário numa mistura alucinada de cores e formas que rodavam em volta de mim. Cai em pé num chão de pedra. Olhei em volta e aquela parecia ser a mesma torre em que eu estava antes. Estava distraída observando o local quando vi uma mão de dedos magros e longos se estendendo em minha direção. Ergui a cabeça e o vi. Sorria para mim. Tom era muito mais bonito do que eu havia imaginado. Era alto, cabelos negros e lisos, olhos azuis convidativos. Estava elegantemente vestido num uniforme Sonserino e havia um emblema de monitoria reluzindo em seu sobretudo. Levei minha mão de encontro com a dele que ainda estava estendida para mim. Ele segurou forte em minha mão e eu pude sentir seu toque extremamente gelado. Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo. Olhos azuis fitando olhos castanhos. Até que ele quebrou o silencio.

"Eu não esperava que a minha doce Virgínia fosse tão bela..." – ele tinha um sorriso extremamente galante que me fez viajar mais longe do que eu já me encontrava. Ele então me puxou levemente pela mão e me abraçou apertado. Novamente seu toque era gelado. Senti-me amedrontada, mas a voz dele soava terna e calorosa, me acalmando.

"Minha criança... um dia estaremos juntos de verdade... "– ele afagou meus cabelos vermelhos com dedos longos e hábeis. Ali eu era uma criança deslumbrada.

"Eu não pensei que pudesse te tocar... pensei que te veria como num retrato, distante... artificial..." – minhas palavras saíram num tênue fio de voz. Ele me soltou do abraço e me olhou sorrindo. Passou os dedos delicadamente pela minha face.

"Em breve, muito em breve, quando você estiver preparada, você vai me ajudar a me libertar e deixar de ser apenas uma lembrança. Então ninguém mais vai nos separar..."

Eu confirmei sorrindo. Faria tudo pra ajudar Tom. Ainda mais agora que eu o conhecia, que podia olhar em seus olhos que brilhavam de uma maneira estranha e funda.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo fiquei na torre com Tom, mas foram muitas horas. Conversamos muito. E então ele me contou todos os seus planos para poder se libertar. Planos do qual eu participaria. E o plano logo seria posto em prática.

Tom me explicou tudo que eu precisava saber sobre a _Câmara Secreta_ e o monstro que ela continha. Chamava-se Basilisco e matava as pessoas com o olhar, bastava apenas olhar diretamente para ele. Ele vivia na Câmara Secreta de Slytherin e somente o herdeiro de Slytherin poderia abrir a Câmara. E esse herdeiro era Tom Riddle.

Tom precisava de mim para abrir a Câmara, precisava da minha energia e meu vigor jovem. Tom não tinha energias. Era como se ele fosse uma força estranha, invisível. Como ele mesmo viva dizendo, era apenas uma "lembrança". E só quando ele se tornasse real é que ele poderia realizar seu grande sonho: Purificar a raça bruxa. Tom não era um Puro-Sangue. Era mestiço, e justamente por isso ele tinha tanto ódio dos trouxas. Seu pai havia abandonado sua mãe no inicio da gravidez quando descobriu que ela era uma bruxa. Isso fez com que Tom tivesse ódio e sede de vingança pelos trouxas. E eu o ajudaria nisso. Não foi difícil me convencer, pois eu também acho que deve-se separar o mundo trouxa do mundo bruxo. Esses dois mundos não devem se misturar. E eu estava disposta a tudo para ajudar Tom nisso.

Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era matar os galos da escola, já que era a única coisa que era fatal ao Basilisco. E eu abriria a Câmara Secreta para soltar o Basilisco pela escola para os ataques. E no final de tudo, quando chegasse a hora, eu entraria na Câmara Secreta e cederia minhas energias para Tom voltar. Tom havia me jurado que quando voltasse seria um bruxo muito poderoso, como fora no passado e com isso ele conseguiria me resgatar, já que minhas energias seriam esgotadas para ele voltar. E eu não tinha medo de não voltar. Confiava em Tom. E faria tudo por ele.

Quando voltei da minha "viagem" ao passado voltei desacordada no chão da torre, com o diário nos braços. A sorte foi que eu acordei antes de amanhecer e pude voltar ao dormitório sem ser percebida.

No outro dia eu acordei com olheiras enormes. Fiquei com aspecto cadavérico com todo aquele cabelo ruivo e liso cobrindo parte do meu rosto, olheiras fundas e pálida. E aquele era o dia em que eu iniciaria todo o nosso plano. Era Dia das Bruxas. Todos estariam ocupados festando e eu teria tempo e tranqüilidade. Fiquei o dia todo trancada no dormitório combinando com Tom tudo o que deveria fazer. Só parei quando Malfoy veio foi me buscar para almoçar. Ele ficou muito desconfiado e queria saber qual era o meu problema. Despistei-o com uma dor de cabeça.

À noite, os alunos já estavam no Salão Principal desfrutando da festa. Arrumei-me como se fosse para lá também, mas despistei as garotas do dormitório dizendo que queria tentar dar um jeito nos meus cabelos e que aquilo poderia demorar. Quando finalmente me vi sozinha no quarto peguei o diário e saí na direção do ultimo corredor do segundo andar. Até o banheiro feminino com a insuportável Murta-Que-Geme.

"O que faz aqui?" – ela me perguntou desconfiadamente surgindo de dentro de uma privada.

"O que você acha? Isso não é um banheiro feminino?" – rebati indiferente.

"Mas este é o MEU banheiro! Ninguém mais vem aqui. Ninguém gosta de ficar aqui comigo, me fazendo companhia. Todos me xingam, Murta Feia, Murta Espinhenta, Murta Chorona..." – incrível como todos achavam que eu tinha cara de "ouvidora de desabafos".

"Tudo bem Murta. Olha só, eu gosto de você."

"Gosta mesmo? "– disse engolindo o choro – "Ah você só está dizendo isso pra me enganar "– mas ela tinha uma falsa esperança.

"É serio. Você é uma das pessoas mais sensatas dessa escola". – Até hoje eu não entendi porque eu disse isso. Mas funcionou. Ela abriu um grande sorriso.

"Bom, agora eu estou atrasada."

"Vai pra festa do dia das bruxas?" – estranhei.

"Não, vou à festa de aniversário de morte do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça."

"Quem é ele?"

"Fantasma da Grifinória."

"Ah.. Pouco me importa..." – dei de ombros.

"Ah você não é Grifinória né..." – disse encompridando os olhos em meu uniforme por trás dos grossos óculos.

"Merlin me livre disso. Sou Sonserina."

"Não gosto dos Sonserinos... mas de você eu gostei!" – deu um sorriso enjoado, acenou um tchauzinho e mergulhou na privada novamente de tal forma que quase me encharcou.

Finalmente eu estava sozinha na droga do banheiro. Fui em direção a uma das pias. Tom já havia me dado algumas instruções do que fazer. Procurei uma pia que tivesse uma pequena cobrinha bordada em sua torneira. Achei-a e abri o diário por sobre a pia. Era chegada a hora. Fechei meus olhos e apenas esperei. Não demorou muito para eu sentir uma estranha energia percorrendo todo o meu corpo. Era como se eu estivesse sendo possuída. Algo quente e ao mesmo tempo gelado corria dentro das minhas veias, fazia as pontas dos meus dedos latejarem e eu sentia meus olhos arderem. Senti-me fraca, mas ao mesmo tempo disposta a terminar o que fazia. Abri meus olhos novamente e abri também minha boca, ordenando que a pia se abrisse, mas o som que ouvi não foi o da minha voz. Isso me assustou na hora, mas não foi maior que o susto de ver a pia se precipitando para o lado e revelando um grande cano suficiente para uma pessoa passar por ele. Aquela era a entrada da Câmara Secreta.

Novamente eu falei, mas não era minha voz. Dessa vez ordenava que o monstro abrigado na Câmara saísse e ganhasse liberdade. E ele saiu. O Basilisco do qual Tom havia me falado realmente existia e estava ali, na minha frente. Era aterrorizante. Gigante, capaz de engolir uma pessoa. Mas não era essa a sua função, não era isso que ele fazia para matar. Para matar bastava um olhar, apenas um olhar direto nos seus grandes e redondos olhos amarelos e era o fim. Olhos do qual eu estava imune. Nada me aconteceu quando ele me olhou, talvez porque eu estivesse de alguma forma possuída pela lembrança de Tom. Sim, Tom estava dentro de mim, era a voz dele que saiu de minha boca, era os olhos dele que o Basilisco viu quando me olhou. E o Basilisco não mataria seu mestre. E então eu estendi meu braço em direção à porta, indicando que ele ganhasse o corredor em busca de suas vitimas. Ele então abaixou a cabeça em sinal de obediência e foi para a porta. Eu podia ouvir a voz sedenta do monstro dizendo "rasgar, romper... matar!", "fome, sangue... sangue humano...".

E eu o segui. Mas naquela noite todos os alunos estavam no Salão Principal comemorando o Dia das Bruxas, então se o monstro tivesse uma boa vitima seria muita sorte. O máximo que conseguiu naquela noite foi paralisar a gata nojenta do Filch. Até pra morrer ela foi imprestável. Ela fitou os olhos grandes e amarelos do Basilisco através do reflexo de uma poça d'água no chão que estava escorrendo do banheiro interditado da Murta-Que-Geme. Sendo assim, ela ficou paralisada. . Mas o impacto daquilo deveria ser maior, então eu precisava tomar algumas providencias. Ordenei ao Basilisco que se escondesse novamente e pendurei a gata no suporte de tochas. Então conjurei um pouco de tinta e escrevi uma frase com grandes letras entre as duas janelas. Uma frase de aviso.

**A CAMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA**

**INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO!**

Tomei o cuidado de desaparecer dali o mais rápido possível. Logo apareceria alguém, mas eu queria estar por perto para ver as reações. Então me escondi e esperei. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver o trio maravilha aparecer! Claro, só podia ser o Cicatriz ambulante do Potter, a Sangue Ruim da Granger e o Baba-Ovo do meu irmão Rony! A cena foi incrível, hilária. Dois babacas correndo atrás do Potter que dizia estar ouvindo alguma coisa... e de repente... dão de cara com a gata pendurada e a escrita na parede. E nem deu tempo de fugir, pois os alunos irromperam atrás do trio maravilha! Então, eles estavam no lugar errado, numa hora mais errada ainda!

"Inimigos do herdeiro, cuidado! Vocês vão ser os próximos, sangues-ruins!" – era a voz de Draco que trovoava dentro do corredor. Eu nunca gostei tanto de ouvir a voz do meu loiro pálido preferido como naquele momento! Então me estiquei do meu esconderijo só para poder ver as expressões faciais. O trio maravilha estava branco como um leite. Já Draco estava corado, os olhos prateados faiscando e com um grande sorriso, olhando para o gato pendurado.

Filch apareceu em seguida, de certo guiado pelo grito de Draco. Fez um tremendo escândalo ao ver sua idolatrada gatinha pendurada e logo de cara acusou o cicatriz. E então o velho babão do Dumbledore apareceu e deu um fim na bagunça levando o trio e Filch para a sala do Lockhart. Todos os presentes deram uma ultima olhada na pichação da parede e foram dispersando já que não havia mais nada de interessante para se ver. Apenas uma pessoa ainda ficou ali, com as mãos para trás, olhando para a pichação. Era Draco. Eu ainda fiquei ali, quando me espichei mais um pouco para verificar se ele faria algo minha varinha escorregou do meu bolso e caiu no chão fazendo um fino e discreto barulho. Tentei voltar à posição normal, mas Draco foi mais rápido que eu.

"Virginia?" – chamou erguendo uma sobrancelha e estreitando os olhos prateados em cima de mim.

Não adiantava fugir.

"Me achou Draco!" – tentei brincar meio nervosa. Ele jamais poderia desconfiar que tinha dedo meu metido com os últimos acontecimentos.

"Seria impossível eu não enxergar seus cabelos vermelhos balançando ao tentar se esconder no vão da parede. Estava ali o tempo todo?"

"Hu-hum."

"Fazendo o que? Só não diga que não é da minha conta!" – ele se defendeu antes que eu o atacasse, mas eu não faria isso.

"Assistindo de camarote!" – sorri nervosa.

"Viu isso mais de perto?" – apontou a pichação com interesse.

"De perto não..." – dei uns passos à diante. – "Quem você acha que pode ter feito isso?"

"Provavelmente quem abriu a câmara secreta."

"E você desconfia de alguém?" – joguei um verde esperando colher um maduro.

"Não faço idéia, mas já é meu ídolo!" – ele disse com olhos brilhando.

"Por que?"

"Porque seja lá quem for, encrencou o Potter!" – e deu uma grande gargalhada. Isso me fez rir também.

"Vai se empenhar em descobrir?" – eu disse ainda olhando a pichação. Eu evitei olhar nos olhos cinzas instigativos de Draco, eu não sabia se conseguiria continuar mentindo.

"Adoraria descobrir, mas seja lá quem for, ou o que for, é poderoso o suficiente para não ficar dando o ar de sua graça pelos corredores às vistas de 'pobres mortais como nós'." – a ultima parte ele disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo. Eu gostei do que ele disse, apesar de todo o poder pertencer a Tom.

"Virginia?"

"Hum?"

"Como veio parar aqui? Sabia disso?" – apontou a pichação e eu senti que ele me olhava. – "E eu também não me lembro de ter te visto na Festa do Dia das Bruxas."

Eu estava encrencada. Precisava de uma desculpa rápida.

"Han.. eu? Ah, não queria ficar curtindo festinhas idiotas. Estava dando um passeio pelos corredores." – É. Foi horrível, eu sei!

Draco ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

"Passeio pelos corredores há essas horas? Você é mais estranha do que eu pensava!" – e deu um suspiro. – "Bom, seja lá como foi, como vi que você não estava na festa... "– enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou algo embrulhadinho num papel celofane. – "Resgatei isso pra você." – me entregou. – "É de cereja." – sorriu.

"Obrigada Draco." – então eu olhei para ele. O olhar dele mexeu comigo. Eu sabia desde aquele momento que eu sempre poderia contar com Draco.

"Vamos, não vai comer?"

Eu ri. Abri o papel e foi revelada uma grande trufa de cereja. Sorri e dei uma grande mordida no doce. Naquele momento percebi que estava com fome.

"Muito bom Senhora Faminta. Agora, me acompanha até o Salão Comunal?" – ele disse fazendo uma debochada reverencia.

"Claro que sim."

Ao constatar que todos haviam ido dormir e que não havia uma alma penada no Salão Comunal, eu sentei-me ao lado da lareira do Salão com meu diário a mão. Estava ansiosa por relatar a Tom o que havia acontecido.

E assim foi transcorrendo nossos planos. Agora a escola inteira se perguntava sobre o que seria a Câmara Secreta. Os mais enxeridos, como a Granger, procuravam informações em fontes inesgotáveis, livros e até mesmo os professores. E conseguiram algumas poucas informações. A versão mais comentada era que o Fundador da Sonserina, Salazar Slyterin, tenha construído a Câmara e abrigava ali um monstro enorme e perigoso. Então ele brigou com os outros fundadores para defender seu objetivo nas seleções escolares onde só se admitiria a raça pura. Então abandonou Hogwarts. Só o legítimo herdeiro de Slytherin poderia abrir a Câmara e usar seu poder para expulsar todos que não eram dignos de estudar magia (trouxas e mestiços). E ouvir os alunos comentando o assunto pelos corredores foi ótimo. Um dia na biblioteca eu escutei o trio conversando aos cochichos. Escondi-me atrás de uma estante bem próxima e me pus a ouvir.

"Mas quem é que pode ser?" – Granger iniciou o assunto.

"Vamos pensar." – Rony. – "Quem é que conhecemos que acha que os nascido trouxas são a escória?"

"Se você está pensando no Draco..." – Granger

"Claro que estou!" – exclamou Rony. – "Você ouviu quando ele disse 'Sangue ruim vocês serão os próximos!', vem cá, a gente só precisa olhar para aquela cara nojenta de rato para saber que é de..."

"Draco, o herdeiro de Slytherin?" – Granger não acreditava muito.

"Olha só a família dele." – Agora era Potter quem falava. – "Todos eles foram da Sonserina e vivem se gabando disso. Podiam muito bem ser descendentes de Slytherin."

"Poderiam estar passando a chave da Câmara há séculos, de pai para filho..." – Disse Rony viajando.

"Pode ser que seja possível... "– disse Granger ainda cética. Eu me segurei para não rir. O que o coitado do Draco tinha a ver com o pepino? Ta certo que eu jamais deixaria Draco se prejudicar por minha causa, mas até que gostei dessa desconfiança. Isso tiraria o "meu da reta". Nem me preocupei com o resto da conversa. Saí de lá antes que eu explodisse em risos.

E assim foi se seguindo. Repeti o mesmo procedimento. E quem caiu dessa vez foi Colin Creevey, Grifinório idiota, fã do Potter.

A noticia espalhou-se como um rastilho de pólvora. Agora os alunos andavam sempre juntos, morrendo de medo de serem atacados.

Alguns dias depois eu desci ao salão comunal de manhã e ainda havia alguns alunos lá. Dentre eles Malfoy. E pela cara que ele me olhou eu devia estar parecendo um monstro com minhas olheiras fundas e os cabelos vermelhos escorridos tapando metade do meu rosto.

"Hey Gin. Está tudo bem contigo? Porque você está péssima!" – Uma gentileza logo pela manhã.

"Ah obrigada Draco! Eu realmente fiquei feliz com seu comentário a cerca da minha beleza estonteante."

"Verdades são feitas para serem ditas!" – ele se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até mim com um sorriso sarcástico.

"E a verdade de que você é um idiota, foi feita pra ser dita também?"

"Nossa! Eu deveria ter te analisado melhor antes de propor amizade. Posso sair tosquiado ainda."

"Que bom que notou Malfoy!" – e comecei a me dirigir para o salão principal. Malfoy foi atrás de mim.

"Mas mudando de assunto Gin, estão dizendo que irão reabrir o Clube dos Duelos. Sabe o que é?" – ele disse enquanto caminhava despreocupado junto comigo, mas demonstrava grande excitação.

"Hum, já ouvi falar..."

"Começará hoje à noite. Sabe, eu adoraria pegar o Potter e fazer picadinhos dele!" – os olhos cinza-prateados de Draco brilhavam.

"Que grande coisa você poderá fazer com o Potter? Se nem Lorde Voldemort conseguiu derrota-lo, o que você poderia? No máximo iria fazê-lo sentir cócegas, que é o que realmente se aprende nessa droga de escola nos primeiros anos." – falei indiferente. Mas Draco pareceu nem perceber a minha zombação com ele, o que chamou sua atenção foi outra coisa.

"O que? Você disse "Lorde Voldemort"?" – ele me perguntou receoso.

"Disse. Qual o problema?"

"Não tem "medo" de pronunciar o nome do Lorde?"

"Porque eu deveria ter?"

"Hum, ta igual ao Potter. Ele que é exibido e prefere chamar o Lorde das Trevas pelo nome..." – foi interrompido pela minha mão direita agarrando fortemente o colarinho da sua camisa.

"Compare-me ao Potter novamente e você vai ver o que posso fazer com você!" – eu sentia a velha "irritação-Weasley" subir pelas minhas veias e ir pulsar nas minhas orelhas e nas pontas dos dedos. Draco me olhava com olhos prateados arregalados.

"Calminha Virginia. Só fiz uma brincadeira."

"Brincadeira comigo tem hora!" – disse soltando-o.

"Você anda muito estranha Virgínia. O que há?" – ele disse arrumando a gratava verde e prata.

"Eu sou estranha. Não tente me entender." – disse num tom que cortava o assunto.

"Voltando então ao Clube dos Duelos... Você vai?" – ele perguntou enquanto chegávamos ao Salão Principal.

"Depende. Quem vai comandar?"

"Lockhart." – Draco disse torcendo o nariz.

"Que ridículo!" – eu não segurei a risada. – "Eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso..."

"Ora vamos Virginia! Para me ver derrotar o Potter."

Olhei para ele e revirei os olhos. Draco então pegou uma maçã na mesa da Sonserina e me ofereceu tentando me comprar. A maçã era muito vermelha. A partir daquele dia Draco começou a me dar maçãs bem vermelhas freqüentemente. Ele dizia que eu ficava linda quando comia uma maçã tão vermelha quanto os meus cabelos.

"Ok Draco. Eu vou." – o que eu vi em seguida foi um loiro animadíssimo dando um grande beijo na minha bochecha.

"Eu vou acabar com ele."

"Não promete muito Draco. Fale menos e aja mais."

Fiquei então o dia todo na expectativa do tal Clube dos Duelos. Escrevi ao Tom contando sobre o que eu sabia. Ele ficou animado. Disse-me que era pra eu ir sim e contar tudo pra ele depois. Quando a noite chegou os alunos se dirigiam apressados para o Salão. Amontoaram-se perto de uma passarela e vimos o imbecil do Lockhart entrar acompanhado do profº Snape que seguia sério e com cara de enfadado. Lockhart falou algo sem importância sobre o Clube e desafiou Snape para o primeiro duelo. Ficaram em posição e tudo parecia um teatro muito enfadonho até que Snape lançou o Expelliarmus no Lockhart que o fez voar até a parede oposta e se estatelar no chão. Isso eu achei engraçado. Nós da Sonserina demos vivas pelo golpe de Snape. Lockhart se levantou e disse algumas baboseiras dando a entender que ele deixou Snape fazer aquilo. Ao ver a expressão assassina de Snape Lockahrt achou melhor partir para os finalmentes. E foi com grande rapidez que Snape chegou até o Potter e Rony que estavam formando duplas. Eu não pude ouvir o que eles diziam, mas Snape se virou para nós da Sonserina e chamou por Draco. Na hora eu percebi que Draco e Snape haviam combinado aquilo antecipadamente, pois Draco estava muito certo de sua participação no duelo com o Cicatriz. E foi com um grande sorriso nos lábios e uma pequena e discreta piscada pra mim que Draco saiu em direção a Potter. A cara do Cicatriz ambulante foi hilária. Parecia que Draco era uma grande ameaça que causaria destruições e ruínas.

Draco e Potter reverenciaram-se com uma quase imperceptível inclinação da cabeça, sem tirarem os olhos um do outro por um milésimo de segundo. Prepararam as varinhas e começaram a contar. Como eu já esperava, Draco começou pelo "dois" e atingiu Harry atirando-o para longe. Potter não perdeu tempo e atacou Draco com um ridículo feitiço de cócegas. Draco tomou fôlego e atirou outro feitiço imbecil no Cicatriz. Desta vez Snape interviu e interrompeu os feitiços. Outros alunos ainda estavam duelando e Lockhart quis ensinar um feitiço de bloqueamento-de-não-sei-o-quê. Quis chamar o idiota do Longbottom e Finch-Fletchey, mas claro, Snape não deixou e chamou justamente o Cicatriz e Draco.

Lockhart foi tentar ensinar alguma coisa para o Cicatriz, mas nem manejar a varinha ele sabia. Já Snape sussurrou algo no ouvido de Draco e este sorriu satisfeito. Ele sentia-se preparado para o duelo, já Potter parecia perdido. Lockhart contou até três e rapidamente Draco berrou:

"Serpensortia!"

E uma imponente serpente apareceu da ponta da varinha de Draco e começou a se rastejar na direção de Potter. Eu enfim estava começando a me divertir. Lockhart tentou dar um fim na cobra, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi fazê-la rodopiar no ar e cair violentamente no chão. Isso a enfureceu e ela avançou para Finch-Fletchey, pronta para o bote. Potter então, num ato de heroísmo caminhou lentamente até a cobra e disse algo que ninguém entendeu. A única coisa compreensível ali foi que a cobra amansou-se completamente em plena atitude de obediência ao Potter. O Cicatriz sorriu para o Finch-Fletchey, mas este pareceu não gostar e berrou com Potter:

"De que é que você acha que está brincando?" – e saiu furioso do salão enquanto todos olhavam para Harry como se ele fosse um trasgo (o que não era muito diferente). Snape deu um fim na cobra e Rony e Granger logo puxaram Potter pra longe dali. Enfim eu teria algo de sumo interesse para contar a Tom.

"_Então Potter falou em uma língua diferente com a serpente e ela obedeceu-o?"_

"_Exatamente. O que é isso Tom?"_

"_Ele é um Ofidioglota"_

"_Um o que?"_

"_Ofidioglota, minha doce Virginia. Potter pode falar com as cobras"_

"_E o que isso tem demais? Não seria apenas mais uma das milhões de habilidades do Cicatriz?"_

"_Não. Esta é especial. Só o herdeiro de Slytherin teria esse dom."_

"_Mas você é o herdeiro. Não é o Potter!"_

"_Eu sei. Justamente por isso que estou estranhando a idéia."_

"_Isso muda nossos planos?"_

"_Ainda não sei. Tenho que pensar sobre isso. Continue de olhos bem abertos sobre o Potter."_

"_Sabes que pode contar comigo Tom."_

"_Sim, eu sei minha Doce Virginia..."_

"_Agora preciso ir Tom, ouço passos se aproximando."_

"_Durma bem, meu anjo. E prometa estar sempre junto comigo."_

"_Eu prometo Tom."_

"E então Virginia, gostou da minha atuação contra o imbecil do Potter?" – era Draco quem entrava radiante no Salão Principal enquanto eu guardava o meu diário dentro da capa. Veio-me na ponta da língua para dizer que ele só soube aquele feitiço porque o Snape cochichou em seu ouvido, mas eu seria cruel demais.

"Foi magnífico Draco!" – sorri.

"Acha mesmo?" – eu começava a pensar em Draco como um garoto de 12 anos carente de atenção e carinho.

"Sim, eu acho."

"Mas não me conformo pelo Potter ser um ofidioglota! Ele é um grifinório idiota! E é mestiço! Eu que sou um Sonserino Sangue-Puro não tenho essa capacidade." – ele gesticulava inconformado. – "E sabe o que já estão dizendo por aí? Que Potter é o Herdeiro!"

Eu não agüentei e explodi em risos.

"Ah! Não mesmo Draco!"

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Acha mesmo que Slytherin teria um descendente babaca como o Potter? E o pior: da Grifinória!"

"Pode ser, mas eu conheço muitas histórias de pessoas que renegam sua família e saem completamente ao contrário do esperado."

"Pode conhecer e achar o que quiser Draco, mas o Herdeiro de Slytherin não é um idiota qualquer!"

"O que sabe a respeito do herdeiro?" – ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita e me examinou com olhos prateados faiscantes.

"Nada. Apenas o óbvio: O Herdeiro, seja quem for, é sonserino!"

"Acha que ele está então no meio de nós?"

"Isso é obvio Draco, senão como ele estaria agindo?"

"Tá, mas... Por que não sou eu?" – eleperguntou indignado.

"Porque nem tudo é como a gente deseja Draco!"

"Mas eu não vou sossegar enquanto não descobrir quem é o grande felizardo."

"Felizardo?"

"Claro, quem não gostaria de ser o herdeiro legitimo de Salazar Slytherin?"

"Talvez o Potter!" – brinquei. Draco deu um riso sarcástico.

"Ele seria o único imbecil."

Os comentários que se seguiram após o Clube dos Duelos eram que Finch-Fletchey seria a nova vitima do Potter. A escola inteira acreditava que era o Cicatriz quem provocava os ataques, que ele era o Herdeiro. Então já que era assim... eliminamos Justino Finch-Fletchey também. Mas pra variar ele também não morreu. E mais uma vez Potter estava no local errado, na hora errada. Eu não sei, parece que tudo sempre acontece com o Potter! Dessa vez quem se encarregou de espalhar a noticia foi Pirraça. Mais encrencas para o Potter Podre.

"_Virginia, tente fazer com que o Potter ache o diário"_

"_Mas porque?"_

"_Tem algumas coisinhas que eu quero mostrar a ele."_

"_Isso é seguro Tom?"_

"_Confie em mim."_

"_Eu Confio."_

Então um dia, passeando pelo corredor da Murta-Que-Geme eu vi que Potter e meu irmão estavam se aproximando, então joguei o diário para dentro do banheiro (que estava sendo freqüentado pelo trio freqüentemente, não sei porque). O diário acertou a Murta e não demorou muito para eles acharem o diário. O que Tom mostrou para Potter eu fiquei sabendo depois quando revirei as coisas do Cicatriz e resgatei o diário.

"_Ele está convencido de que quem abriu a Câmara Secreta à primeira vez foi Hagrid."_

"_Como fez isso Tom?"_

"_Me mostrei a ele da mesma forma como me mostrei a você, só que eu não podia vê-lo. Ele penetrou em uma lembrança minha, do dia em que armei uma armadilha para pegar Hagrid."_

"_Foi uma jogada brilhante Tom."_

"_Eu não teria conseguido sem você, minha doce Virginia"_

Eu estava cada vez mais próxima de Tom. Isso era inegável. E por abrir a Câmara Secreta tantas vezes para liberar o Basilisco, eu estava cada vez mais fraca. E Draco notou isso.

"Virginia, qual o problema?" – disse um dia se largando numa poltrona ao meu lado.

"Que problema?"

"Perguntei primeiro. Olhe só pra você: está pálida, com olheiras fundas, não come nada. Está doente?"

"Me esquece Draco!"

"Pelo menos a arrogância continua a mesma." – ele disse azedo.

Draco se preocupava comigo. E eu me sentia cada vez pior por estar escondendo dele tudo isso que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha medo de olhar em seus olhos. E eu tive surpresas enquanto conhecia Draco melhor. De longe, com os trouxas e mestiços Draco era uma pessoa desprezível, desses que você tem vontade de lhe chutar as partes baixas quando o vê. Um garoto mimado, chato e metido a besta. Longe dos olhos curiosos, quando estávamos só nós dois, ele era totalmente diferente! Era apenas um pouco sarcástico e mais nada. Não vou dizer que era sensível, não chega a tanto, mas é uma pessoa fraca. E eu tinha um pouco de pena dele. Eu estava vendo o momento que ele deitaria no meu colo e pedisse um cafuné até ele adormecer. Ainda bem que isso não aconteceu, eu não conseguiria.

"Desculpa Draco, não quis ser grossa. Eu acho que ando meio doente mesmo."

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa e você não quer me contar o que é."

"De onde tirou isso?" – fui me levantar e senti-me tonta, Draco me amparou e me colocou sentada na poltrona de novo.

"Ta respondida a sua pergunta?" – ele estava mais azedo que o normal.

"Draco, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Até duas se quiser."

"Quando você atingir a idade certa, pretende entrar para o circulo do Lorde das Trevas?" – acho que exagerei na excitação da pergunta. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha me analisando.

"Com certeza! E serei o braço direito do Lorde se meu pai vier a faltar."

"Quanta pretensão..."

"Pretensão porque?"

"Por que precisa esperar seu pai faltar?"

"Está insinuando que eu passe por cima dele? "– ele perguntou incrédulo.

"E por que não?" – perguntei indiferente.

"Talvez por ele ser meu pai!"

"E daí? Eu pensei que um dos lemas dos Sonserinos fosse "passar por cima de quem quer que seja para conseguir o que quer"."

"É sim, mas isso não conta quando esse alguém é seu pai de quem você vai herdar uma fortuna incalculável no futuro."

"Hum, tocou numa parte interessante."

"Você passaria por cima dos seus, não passaria?" – ele me perguntou serio. – "Afinal, você não tem o que herdar mesmo."

Eu fiquei em silencio por um momento. Eu não sabia se estava sendo injusta com minha família. Nunca mandara uma carta sequer. Nem havia me lembrado. Era como se não existissem. Os únicos indícios de Família Weasley que eu me lembrava era que eu tinha quatro irmãos insuportáveis que estavam em Hogwarts ainda.

"Eu não sei."

"Você deve estar sendo a aberração da Família por estar na Sonserina."

"Obrigada Draco, você sabe como animar uma pessoa!"

"Ah, foi mais forte que eu!" – ele sorriu um sorriso lindo que deixaria qualquer garota boba.

"Tudo bem Lagartixa fluorescente!" – provoquei.

"Repita isso!"

"Lagartixa Fluorescente!"

Draco apontou a varinha pra mim. Eu apenas sorri e segurei na ponta da varinha dele, abaixando-a.

"Eu deveria buscar alguma coisa pra você comer?" – ele perguntou num ato de cavalheirismo.

"Não precisa Draco. Eu estou bem."

As aulas estavam correndo normalmente. Ainda não tinha me enturmado direito com as garotinhas fúteis que dividiam o dormitório comigo, elas bem que tentavam, mas eu não gostava delas. Então minha única e constante companhia era Draco. E isso estava desagradando o trio, principalmente Rony. Tanto que um dia, após eu ter ajudado Draco a zombar com eles, ele me chamou para conversar.

"Virginia Evelyn Weasley! O que acha que está fazendo?" – as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas, mau sinal para um Weasley.

"Me divertindo." – respondi indiferente.

"Se divertindo? As custas dos outros? E o que é pior: na companhia do nojento do Malfoy!" – ele estava indignado.

"Qual é o problema com o Malfoy?"

"Qual é o problema com o Malfoy?" – ele repetiu berrando. – "Por Merlin Gina! Você cresceu ouvindo a nossa família falar sobre a Família Malfoy! Deveria ter um mínimo de bom senso!"

"Ah me poupe Rony!"

"Por acaso esqueceu dos valores que sua família te ensinou?"

"Estou pouco ligando para os tais valores a que você se refere."

Um espasmo de tristeza passou pelos olhos de Rony.

"É essa a importância que você dá pra gente então? A Sonserina virou a sua cabeça, não foi? Somos pobres, grifinórios, não podemos dar o que a "princesinha" sempre quis. Então é isso?"

"É." – me virei para ir embora, mas ele me puxou pelo braço.

"Se afaste do Malfoy."

"Em primeiro lugar, solte meu braço. Em segundo, não vou me afastar dele."

"Ele não é companhia pra você!"

"E por acaso a Sangue-ruim da Granger é companhia boa?"

Eu senti que Rony teve uma vontade imensa de me bater na cara, mas ele não teria coragem, não bate nem em uma mosca. Ele apenas apertou meu braço com mais força, estava começando a machucar.

"Nunca mais repita isso!"

"Repetir o que? Que você anda com uma Sangue Sujo? E que é apaixonado por ela?"

"A Mione não é Sangue Sujo, e eu não sou apaixonado por ela!" – ele falou entredentes. – "E por falar em apaixonar, se por algum acaso você vier um dia a se envolver com o Malfoy..."

"Ah cala a boca Rony!"

"Um dia você vai crescer sua pirralha! E o Malfoy vai estar lá, de braços abertos e com a cabecinha loira cheia de ideiazinhas sujas!"

"Eu jamais ficaria com o Draco!"

"Draco? Nossa quanta intimidade!"

"Ah não enche!"

"Você esta fazendo uma grande burrada Gina!"

"Não pedi sua opinião sobre isso."

"Mas eu estou dando-a na posição de irmão mais velho."

"Escuta, não vai soltar meu braço não, ele já está dormente!" – falei num tom enfadonho. Rony o soltou.

"Você é quem sabe, foi avisada. Mas se o Malfoy aprontar alguma com você eu..."

"Você o que?"

"...Eu o arrebento!"

"Ta bom, agora me dá licença. Draco está olhando ali de longe, está me esperando." – falei provocando e apontando Draco que estava um pouco mais adiante.

Rony apenas ficou me olhando partir. Estava com as orelhas até mais vermelhas que os cabelos e as sardas do rosto até haviam desaparecido com a vermelhidão do rosto.

"Levou bronca do irmão mais velho?" – Draco perguntou debochando.

"Ah cala a boca!"

Fomos para o Salão Comunal. Eu estava lendo um livro de Poções e Draco estava fazendo uma redação de História da Magia. Por trás do livro eu comecei a olhar pra ele. Alto, esguio, com um ar superior. Olhos prateados estreitados em cima do livro de Historia da Magia, os cabelos loiros penteados exageradamente para trás. Fiquei pensando naquilo que Rony havia me dito. Seria possível eu ter alguma coisa com Draco no futuro? Draco tinha algum tipo de intenção comigo? Que ele vivia se preocupando comigo, isso era fato. Mas, interesses "românticos"? Eu nem sabia se Draco tinha coração pra essas coisas. Eu decidi que passaria a observá-lo mais de perto.

"Eu sei que sou lindo, mas não precisa se esconder atrás do livro para me olhar." – ele disse sem desviar os olhos da sua redação, mas com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

"E quem falou que eu estou te olhando? Estou lendo."

"Não precisa ninguém falar, eu senti. Sabia que mesmo sem ver eu posso sentir quando as atenções estão voltadas para mim?" – ele respondeu com a pena balançando agitadamente sobre a redação.

"Seja menos convencido Draco, me faça esse favor."

Chegando perto do fim do ano letivo chegara a hora do golpe de misericórdia. Faríamos nosso ultimo ataque e Tom me disse que era chegada a hora dele retornar, e eu estava ansiosa por conta disso. E saiu quase como o esperado. A vitima foi a Granger. Ah como eu queria ter visto aquela Sangue Sujo cair dura e gelada no chão, morta. Mas ela é uma estúpida, tinha que ser esperta o suficiente! Àquela altura do campeonato ela já descobrira todo o mistério, já sabia que o monstro era um Basilisco e sabia como lidar com ele, sabia que jamais deveria olhar nos olhos dele diretamente. E foi isso que ela fez! E ainda advertiu uma outra aluna, namoradinha do Percy. Elas estavam perto da biblioteca quando foram atacadas, olharam para o outro lado do corredor através de um espelhinho, fitaram os grandes olhos amarelos do meu "bichinho" através do reflexo e apenas se paralisaram. Ah! Como que queria que a Granger fosse eliminada! Infelizmente não deu.

Fiquei sabendo mais tarde tudo o que acontecera, o outro lado da historia. Como o trio descobriu como funcionavam os ataques, por isso o plano não foi concluído como o planejado. Só de me lembrar dessas coisas todo o ódio que eu sinto por toda essa escória nojenta se aflora dentro de mim. Eu só tinha 11 anos na época, mas já os odiava. Eu não imaginava que com apenas 11 anos poderia sentir tanto ódio, rancor e desprezo. Mas eu sentia tudo isso. Tom também os odiava. Draco também.

Aquele seria o ultimo ataque, tudo estaria consumado depois daquilo. Tive uma longa conversa com Tom a respeito disso.

_"Minha doce Virginia, sabes que é chegada a hora?"_

_"Sim, eu sei."_

_"Sente-se preparada?"_

_"Acredito que sim."_

_"Ainda podes desistir."_

_"Não creio que haja volta."_

_"Mas se houvesse, voltaria?"_

_"De maneira nenhuma. Prometi minha lealdade a você."_

_"Sabes que não terás riscos."_

_"Acredito em você."_

_"Eu farei você voltar. Você vai voltar."_

_"Eu sei disso Tom. E mesmo que não voltasse... eu estou disposta a dar a vida por sua volta."_

_"Mas não, a minha volta não teria sentido se você não estivesse comigo."_

_"Confio em você."_

_"Então é a hora."_

E eu fui. Sabia os riscos que corria. Tom iria esgotar todas as minhas energias para voltar.

Após o ataque, com um giro de varinha eu escrevi a seguinte frase logo abaixo a antiga:

**O CORPO DELA JAZERÁ NA CAMARA SECRETA PARA SEMPRE**

Desci até a Câmara. Imediatamente que cheguei frente à grande estátua de Salazar Slytherin segurando o diário fortemente nos braços, já senti meu corpo se enfraquecer. O diário que estava preso em meus braços parecia fazer uma força enorme para se soltar de mim, como se tivesse vida própria. E tinha. A vida de Tom estava se libertando dele. Minha vista estava se embaçando, mas eu podia ver uma luz muito forte saindo de mim (ou do diário). Eu caí de joelhos. Estava com o corpo dolorido, quente, como se ele estivesse em chamas. Doía muito. Era como se eu estivesse sendo espancada por no mínimo 15 trasgos e eles estivessem me chutando, enfiando facas gigantes por todo o meu corpo. Enfim, é difícil descrever aquela dor única. Eu apoiei as mãos no chão, me esforçando para ficar com a cabeça erguida. A luz foi diminuindo. Vi em meio à luz uma silhueta conhecida. Era Tom que estava voltando. Conforme eu ia ficando mais fraca o contorno dele ficava mais forte.

Eu já estava caída no chão, esforçando-me para não fechar os olhos. O teto rodava a minha frente, longe, distante de mim. O diário ainda estava seguro em minhas mãos. Ouvi passos caminhando em minha direção. Senti a presença de Tom bem perto de mim. Ele abaixou-se e tocou no meu rosto levemente. Quando ele me tocou eu tive uma pequena pontada de dor, mas que me permitiu ver o rosto dele nitidamente.

"Minha doce Virgínia. Eu voltei!" – ele sorria pra mim e continuava com a mão no meu rosto. – "Pode ver isso? Eu estou aqui, no mundo dos vivos. Já não sou mais uma lembrança."

Eu não conseguia responder. A única coisa de que tinha consciência era dos olhos azuis vivos de Tom olhando para mim.

"Eu vou fazer você voltar, Virginia. Eu antes preciso destruir alguém. A única pessoa que me impede de estar aqui. Potter. Isso não vai demorar muito. Eu vou trazer você de volta, e te recompensar por tudo o que fez por mim, pode ter certeza."

Ele sorriu. No momento em que ele tirou sua mão da minha face eu senti mais uma pontada de dor, mais insuportável que a primeira. O meu corpo inteiro formigava e queimava, até o momento que tudo ficou escuro e eu não vi mais nada.

E tudo foi silencio e escuridão. Eu não tinha noção do que acontecia dentro da Câmara, do que Tom estava fazendo. A única coisa de que eu tinha consciência era que eu já não sentia dor nenhuma. Eu estava num lugar estranho, que era todo escuridão, meu pequeno corpo de 11 anos de idade flutuava, sem peso nenhum. Pensei que tivesse morrido. Mas algo dentro da minha mente dizia que não, que eu iria voltar.

E foi quando aconteceu. Uma nova onda de dor arrebatadora me puxara de volta à realidade. Acordei novamente dentro da câmara. Imediatamente me senti forte o suficiente para me levantar. Sentei-me e o que vi foi Potter com um dente do Basilisco cravado bem no centro do diário do qual saía uma grande quantidade de tinta azul e ouvi um grito agudo e cortante atrás de mim. Olhei na direção do grito, e lá estava Tom, uma luz muito forte saía dele como se estivesse cortando-o ao meio. Ele estava agonizando, contorcendo-se. Potter estava matando-o. Eu o vi olhar para mim pela ultima vez, seus olhos azuis morrendo diante da luz que o matava. E ele desapareceu.

Olhei ao redor tentando assimilar todos os acontecimentos. O Basilisco jazia morto no chão. A Fênix de Dumbledore sobrevoava a Câmara. E Potter estava ali, olhando para mim com o maior sorriso do mundo, todo encharcado de sangue e com o diário nas mãos ainda pingando tinta e com um enorme buraco no meio.

"Gina, acabou. Riddle desapareceu!"

Reuni todas as forças que aos poucos estavam voltando em mim.

"O que você acha que fez seu idiota?" – berrei a plenos pulmões.

Ele ficou aturdido.

"Como assim? Estou te salvando ué!"

"Eu não preciso que ninguém me salve!" – me esforcei para me levantar.

"Claro que precisa, você não está entendendo. Riddle estava te matando!"

"Ele não estava me matando droga nenhuma!" – eu estava descontrolada. – "Se eu estava aqui deitada nesse chão gelado dessa câmara, cedendo toda a minha energia à Tom foi porque eu quis!"

"Não estou te entendendo." – Potter estava com cara de idiota.

"Eu fiz os ataques!"

"Isso eu sei, Riddle me disse isso. Mas você estava inconsciente..."

"Quem te disse essa de "inconsciente"? Eu não estava inconsciente droga nenhuma. Eu fiz tudo porque eu quis. Eu queria destruir os Sangues Sujos dessa escola, eu queria que Tom voltasse a vida!"

"Você está maluca! Sabe quem é o Riddle? Ele é Voldemort!"

"Eu sei! Não me venha querer me ensinar coisas que eu sei muito melhor que você." – caí sentada e desatei a chorar.

"Vamos sair daqui Gina."

Não sei como, mas eu aceitei sair dali com ele. O que se seguiu depois disso foram Weasleys grudentos e melosos me abraçando e perguntando se estava tudo bem comigo. Xingaram Tom por tudo o que ele fez e eu xingava de volta dizendo que participei de tudo e que queria que ele voltasse, que nós seríamos grandes juntos. Chegaram a conclusão de que estava maluca.

O que acontecia era que eu não sabia o que seria de mim dali para frente sem Tom. Eu me fechei em meu pequeno mundo particular, totalmente sozinha.

Eu fugi de todo mundo na volta pra casa. Não queria que os outros ficassem me investigando sobre o que acontecera. Mas teve uma pessoa da qual eu não consegui fugir.

"Virginia, eu queria falar com você."

Eu apenas olhei para ele. Seus olhos prateados olhavam-me com preocupação. Ele chegou perto de mim e eu me joguei nos braços dele, chorando.

"Se acalme Virginia, acabou."

"Mas eu não queria que tivesse acabado... "– eu disse em meio a lagrimas.

"Por que não me contou?"

"Eu jurei a Tom que nada falaria."

"Mas Virginia, tem certeza de que ele gostava mesmo de você? Eu no lugar dele, jamais deixaria suas forças se esgotarem ao meu favor."

Ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos. Seu abraço era confortante.

"A gente tinha planejado purificar a raça bruxa juntos!"

"Ia fazer isso sem me convidar, pequena?" – Draco perguntou divertido, tentando quebrar o clima. Era a primeira vez que ele me chamava de "pequena".

Eu não pude conter o riso.

"Você seria meu braço direito."

"Eu sei que sim." – ele disse baixo, quase num sussurro.

E foi assim que eu voltei para casa no Expresso Hogwarts. Abraçada com Draco que afagava meus cabelos. A calmaria era tão grande que eu acabei adormecendo no caminho.

* * *

E aí? Passei no teste? Rsrs... Deu um pouco de trabalho escrever esse cap... mas eu gostei do resultado.. finalmente eu fiz um capitulo que ficou do jeito q eu queria!

Vamos aos agradecimentos...

**Angelina Michelle:** Pronto fofíssima, taí o 2º cap... me diz o que achou, sem sua opinião eu me sinto uma formiguinha! Bjus

**Mila Black:** Obrigada pelos elogios à personalidade da Gina. Ela tende a piorar! Rsrs.. bjus

**Dre:** Não sei se sensível seria a palavra certa para o Draco, acho que ele pode ser classificado com uma pessoa Fraca. É isso que eu quero mostrar aqui. Espero que se acostume! Bjinhus

**Sabrina:** Obrigada fofa! A nossa caçulinha na sonserina é apenas o começo.. aguarde! Rsrs.. bjinhus

**Miaka:** Demorei né... mas táqui.. espero q tenha gostado! Bjuss

E é isso pessoal... to cheia de idéias... aguardem...

Beijos

Pequena Kah


	3. A Passagem dos Anos

A boa filha a casa torna! Quanto tempo eu levei desde o fim do segundo capitulo? Só Merlin sabe!

E as minhas desculpas são as mesmas: falta de tempo, faculdade apertando e, claro, BLOQUEIO! Sem idéias boas... Mas eu consegui terminar esse capítulo e já vou começar a escrever o próximo enquanto eu estou de férias.

Como o que me interessa dessa fic na verdade está a partir dos 16 anos da Gina nesse capitulo eu resolvi dar apenas uma pincelada até chegar lá...

Agradecimentos mil à Angelina Michelle que é a criatura que me agüenta todo fim de semana reclamando que eu sou um lixo de escritora e que não consigo terminar os capítulos... Lina sem vc num sou NA.DA!

* * *

**A Filha do Mal**

**Capitulo 3**

**Passagem dos Anos**

Depois de tudo o que aconteceu minha família me tratava como se nada houvesse. Eles tentavam desviar o assunto de todas as formas possíveis, como se aquele ano letivo não tivesse existido. Eu, intimamente, agradecia por isso. Não queria que ficassem me investigando a todo instante, falando de Tom. Eu sentia uma falta imensa de Tom. E eu me sentia diferente. De alguma forma (que eu não sei explicar) todos esses acontecimentos causaram grande mudança em mim. Tudo que eu queria era sumir daquela casa o quanto antes. Não suportava ouvir sequer a voz de nenhum dos Weasleys. Olhava no espelho e tinha vergonha da minha imagem: Pele clara, olhos castanhos chocolates, sardas salpicando todo o meu rosto e ombros e finalmente os malditos cabelos vermelhos. Por causa disso eu não tinha nome. Era chamada de _"Weasley"_. Olhava para minhas roupas. De segunda mão. Ou então era um suéter vermelho com uma grande letra G bordada em laranja. Isso era realmente ridículo. Eu era pobre, feia, vivia numa casa apinhada de parentes ruivos, cicatrizes ambulantes e sangues-ruins. Quem eu era? Era uma desgraçada!

Ficava o tempo todo no meu quarto. O ruim da história era que eu tive que dividir meu quarto com a Granger no fim das férias. Eu percebi que ela tinha um certo receio de ficar ali comigo, como se eu fosse atacá-la a qualquer momento. E isso obrigou minha mãe a arrumar um outro canto para ela dormir.

Quando as férias estavam mais ou menos na metade uma grande coruja negra de olhos prateados pousou na minha janela. Examinei-a atentamente e a cor de seus olhos me lembrou alguém. Draco. Abri a janela e ela entrou elegantemente, me estendendo a pata onde havia amarrado um pergaminho.

"_Virgínia,_

_Quase não deu tempo de conversarmos depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu queria poder falar com você antes de voltarmos à escola. Seria possível? Responda-me pela mesma coruja._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Peguei então uma pena e um pergaminho novo e sentei-me na escrivaninha para escrever.

"_Draco,_

_Não é muito agradável eu dizer isso, mas minha família não vai muito com a sua cara. E eles estão no meu pé por qualquer coisa. Não acho que seja uma boa idéia nos encontrarmos. Vejo-te no Expresso._

_Virginia Weasley"._

A porta do quarto se abriu no mesmo instante em que eu amarrava a resposta na pata da belíssima coruja.

"De quem é essa coruja?" – Era o Rony, só podia ser aquele estrupício.

"Te interessa?"

"Obvio! Da ultima vez que você se meteu em "coisinhas secretas" Tom Riddle quase a matou!"

Não sei como aquilo aconteceu, mas me aflorou um ódio tão gigantesco que eu sentia meu sangue pulsando fortemente nas minhas têmporas e nas pontas dos meus dedos. Instantaneamente os vidros da janela atrás de mim estouraram. Rony se assustou, mas eu mal percebi.

"Fale da memória de Tom mais uma vez e você será morto!"

Ele estava branco.

"Gina, você está diferente... a janela... sua voz... seus olhos..." – ele gaguejava e apontava para mim.

"Saia do meu quarto agora!"

Ele pareceu ter recuperado a coragem.

"Não antes de saber de quem é a coruja!"

Novamente eu me enfureci, dessa vez foi um vaso que explodiu em milhões de pedaços. Um deles atingiu o braço de Rony, cortando-o.

A Família Weasley subiu em peso para o quarto guiados pela gritaria e pelo barulho das explosões. Metade da Família se concentrou no machucado de Rony, a outra metade se concentrou em mim, infelizmente.

"Há algo errado com você mocinha! E nós vamos descobrir!" – minha mãe berrava histérica. Enquanto ela gritava mais objetos iam explodindo no meu quarto.

"Saiam daqui! Agora!" – eu estava começando a ficar perturbada. Era muito criança para me controlar.

Eles se amedrontaram. Meu pai mandou que todos deixassem o quarto para que eu pudesse ficar sozinha. E eles me deixaram, resmungando, mas deixaram.

A coruja já havia partido. Eu nem havia percebido ela levantar vôo. Eu sentei em minha cama, encolhida, com os braços abraçando os joelhos e olhei para o quarto semidestruído. Tentei ordenas os pensamentos para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo comigo. Fui me esparramando pela cama vagarosamente. Os meus agitados pensamentos me levaram num lento torpor que me fez adormecer ali, em meio aos estilhaços de vidros e a bagunça do quarto. Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, quando acordei já estava escuro lá fora. Apesar do calor, estava entrando um vento frio pela janela quebrada que estava agitando as cortinas freneticamente. Ignorei e continuei deitada, pensando. Então era isso, eu tinha descoberto o porquê de toda aquela mudança. Toda aquela troca de energias entre mim e Tom me favoreceu quando ele se foi. Era como se seus poderem tivessem sido transferidos para mim. Eu devia estar no mínimo três ou quatro vezes mais poderosa do que qualquer criança da minha idade. Mas eu não sabia me controlar. Precisava aprender. E eu decidi que começaria já.

Levantei-me e olhei para a janela quebrada. Concentrei-me em não quebrar mais ainda e sim tentar consertá-la. Após inúmeras tentativas os cacos nem se moveram. Decidi que arrumaria a janela no modo convencional mesmo.

"Reparo" – um giro de varinha e os cacos no chão voltaram a compor a janela e as demais coisas no quarto estavam arrumadas. Então decidi continuar tentando, com coisas simples. Peguei uma pena e a coloquei sobre a cama. Mentalizei que queria aquela pena no ar. Ela subiu cerca de 1,5 cm e voltou a cair. Bom, era um começo.

A Família Weasley estava amedrontada. Ouvi uma conversa deles na última semana de férias. Eles estavam cogitando a possibilidade de não me mandar para Hogwarts neste ano letivo. Fiquei furiosa com a possibilidade. Mas havia algo que eu não esperava. Cogitavam também a possibilidade de uma internação "temporária" no Saint Mungus. Então eles achavam que eu era louca, uma doente mental que precisava de tratamento urgente só porque eu não tinha as mesmas idéias que eles! Aquilo era o fim.

"Eu não vou para o Saint Mungus!" – saí de trás da porta e me intrometi na conversa. Imediatamente cacos de vidro voaram das janelas. Mau sinal. Isso só serviu para eles se assegurarem que eu precisava de um tratamento.

"Gininha, você não está bem..."

"Não adianta falar mansinho comigo como se eu fosse um cachorrinho bravo! Eu já disse que não vou para o Saint Mungus! Eu vou para Hogwarts, como toda criança normal!" – eu berrava a plenos pulmões. Meus pais e meus três irmãos mais velhos, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy se entreolhavam.

"Do que é que vocês têm medo?" – eu continuava meu discurso. – "Que eu ataque vocês de repente?". – Nesse instante eu ergui meu braço e um vaso se ergueu também. Eu joguei o braço para o lado e o vaso acompanhou o meu movimento indo se espatifar na parede oposta.

"Virginia, pare com isso agora!" – meu pai tentava por ordem na bagunça, mas foi meio difícil.

"Vai me mandar para Saint Mungus se eu parar!" – hoje eu sei que naquele dia eu falava como se fosse realmente uma doente mental, cheia de paranóias e medos. E Tom não estava mais comigo para me ajudar. Só Draco poderia me ajudar, mas ele estava longe. Eu nem sabia onde ficava a Mansão Malfoy, e mesmo que soubesse, eu jamais conseguiria chegar até lá.

"Ninguém vai mandar você para lugar nenhum..." – meu pai disse tentando me acalmar.

"Vai sim, vai me mandar para Hogwarts. Eu só saio daqui para ir para lá!" – eu estava com uma ânsia desesperada de ver Draco.

"É. Você vai para Hogwarts..." – meu pai disse derrotado.

E eu fui para Hogwarts. Graças a Merlin eles não me mandaram para o Saint Mungus. Se bem que isso seria uma vergonha maior ainda para a Família Weasley. Além de pobres e cheios de filhos ainda teriam a caçula louca no Saint Mungus. Isso seria humilhante.

No dia do embarque eu queria atravessar a plataforma sozinha, chegar só do outro lado, mas não me foi permitido. Eles ficaram lá no meu pé. Minha única alternativa foi me juntar com as garotas insuportáveis com quem eu dividia o dormitório. Mc'Listen, Storm e Percman. Meus pais ficaram desesperados ao me verem fingir muito bem que era amiga intima das Sonserinas. Quando entrei no trem eu as mandei pro inferno e fui procurar Draco. Encontrei-o numa cabine junto com Crabbe e Goyle. Ele tinha uma aparência bem entediada com a conversinha nojenta dos dois brutamontes. Assim que me viu ele se levantou e largou os dois falando sozinho. Ele estava bem mais bonito do que eu me lembrava. Vestido com as vestes de Hogwarts, olhos prateados intensos, seu cabelo não era mais penteado para trás com grande quantidade de gel, estava agora livre, caindo por sobre o rosto. Parecia um tanto mais alto, era incrível como em apenas um verão Draco havia mudado consideravelmente. Ele me levou para fora da cabine e fechou a porta, ficamos no corredor.

"Olá, pequena!" – ele me cumprimentou sorrindo.

"Oi Draco".– eu estava um pouco sem graça. Senti meu rosto ruborizar quando ele me deu um beijo na face.

"Eu queria muito ter falado com você nas férias."

"Eu também, mas estou vivendo um verdadeiro inferno com a minha família"

"Eu posso imaginar."

"Vamos a uma cabine, tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar."

Ele concordou e me guiou até uma cabine vazia no fim do corredor, fechou a porta e sentou-se a minha frente.

"O que houve?"

"Eles acham que eu estou maluca" – eu disse em voz baixa. – "Queriam me internar no Saint Mungus"

"Eles são imbecis ou o que?" – Draco berrou perdendo o controle.

"Shiuuu! Eu não quero que ninguém saiba disso, se te contei é porque confio em você."

Ele então se acalmou. Lançou-me um olhar penetrante onde eu li que ele estava agradecendo a confiança.

"Você tem que ficar longe deles."

"Eu sei"

Ele me abraçou. Um abraço tão carinhoso quanto o da volta para casa no inicio das férias. Eu estava a ponto de chorar.

"Draco, há outra coisa que eu gostaria de te contar..." – Eu havia decidido que não faria mais nada sozinha. Confiava em Draco.

"Pode dizer"

"Eu mudei desde tudo aquilo que aconteceu."

"Mudou como?" – ele me olhava com olhos prateados investigativos.

"Eu estou mais ou menos umas quatro vezes mais poderosa que os outros alunos da minha idade. É como se, ao ser destruído, Riddle tivesse passado todos os seus poderes para mim. Ou pelo menos parte deles." – Eu mesma me assustei quando falei "Riddle" ao invés de "Tom". Eu estava aos poucos perdendo aquele vínculo de intimidade com ele.

Draco me olhava com carinho, como se quisesse me acalmar.

"Acha isso bom ou ruim?"

"Ah! É diferente. Eu não consigo me controlar muito bem."

"Como assim?" – ele continuava afagando meus cabelos com seus dedos longos e suaves.

"Por exemplo, se eu fico muito irritada, instantaneamente o que está por perto explode."

Draco lançou-me um olhar de falso medo.

"Merlin! É perigoso ficar perto de você?" – e riu.

"Seu bobo!" – eu dei um tapa nele. – "Eu estou falando sério"

"Eu sei que está." – ele falou mais baixo, o sorriso morrendo.

"Não preciso de varinha."

Ele ficou olhando para mim. Eu li seus olhos. Estava pedindo uma demonstração.

Então pequei um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores que tinha no bolso. Coloquei-o no acento entre nós e o levitei.

"Isso é esplendido Virginia!" – Draco comemorava – "Aprender a fazer mágica sem varinha pode demorar anos. Você só tem 12 e já consegue isso! Brilhante!"

"É por isso que eu gosto de você Draco, você sabe como me animar."

Nesse momento a porta da cabine se abriu.

"Gina, quero falar com você!" – era Percy. Dei um suspiro desanimado enquanto via Percy e Draco fulminando um ao outro com o olhar. Levantei-me e fui conduzida para fora da cabine. Rony e os Gêmeos estavam lá fora com ele. Um pouco mais atrás estavam o Potter e a Granger.

"Escute aqui mocinha. Isso é só um aviso. Uma gracinha que você aprontar esse ano e a gente te enterra no Saint Mungus!" – Percy estava agressivo.

"E outra coisa, queremos você longe do Malfoy!" – Rony tomara a palavra.

"Longe de qualquer objeto de Magia Negra, como aquele diário infeliz." – os gêmeos.

"Ta. Acabaram? Porque eu preciso entrar e terminar de conversar com o Draco." – provoquei num tom enfadonho.

"Você está pedindo pra voltar pra casa, não é Virginia?" – Percy ameaçador.

"Não escutou? Estou apenas pedindo para voltar para a cabine."

"Não quero que minha irmã mais nova fique sozinha numa cabine com o mente suja do Malfoy!" – Rony dando uma de protetor.

"Acha que eu vou fazer o que com ele lá dentro?"

"Você eu não sei, mas ele... muitas coisas!"

"Ah cala boca Rony! Você e o Potter ficam sozinhos com a Granger e ninguém fala nada. E olha que poderia ser pior, Draco é um só, vocês são dois!"

Granger ficou roxa. Harry colocou a mão no ombro dela solidariamente, mas estava me fuzilando com olhos verdes vivos.

"Mais uma palavra e você volta pra casa!"

"Ta bom. Não falo mais nada." – Virei-me, abri a porta da cabine, entrei e fechei na cara deles.

"Algum problema Virginia?" – Draco perguntou preocupado.

"O de sempre. Vieram me ameaçar."

"Ameaçar como?"

"Uma gracinha que você aprontar esse ano e a gente te enterra no Saint Mungus!" – debochei imitando Percy. Draco riu da imitação, mas estava nervoso.

"Eles acham que são o que?"

"Minha família?" – arrisquei o obvio.

"Eles tem que te aceitar do jeito que você é!"

"Eu não tiro a razão deles..."

"Não!" – Draco ficara surpreso com a minha afirmação.

"Não. E você vai concordar comigo. Raciocina Draco: Se você fosse bonzinho, legal e adorável, assim como o Potter..." – Draco fez uma careta de nojo – "...Acha que seus pais iriam ficar contentes?"

"Nenhum pouco contentes." – ele respondeu de imediato. – "Eles iam no mínimo me abandonar um mês nas masmorras da Mansão sem comida!" – ele dizia horrorizado.

"Então Draco. Eu sou o contrário do que eles esperavam. Eu sou o contrário do que são meus outros seis irmãos."

"É, faz sentido." – Draco disse passando os dedos pelos cabelos loiros.

"Faz todo o sentido! Eu ficaria enojada se tivesse um filho como um dos meus irmãos, ou como o Potter."

"Até eu ficaria enojado de ter um herdeiro parecido com o Cicatriz!" – ele fez outra careta.

Naquele ano em Hogwarts o grande acontecimento era a fuga de Sirius Black, o provável responsável pela morte dos pais do Potter. E adivinha atrás de quem ele estava? Do Potter! Claro! Então as atenções sobre mim já haviam sido abafadas. E isso era uma grande coisa! Claro que alguns ainda olhavam torto para mim, alguns até ousavam falar alguma coisa, mas Draco parecia meu guarda-costas e xingava e humilhava todos que se atreviam a apenas me olhar. Minha admiração e meu carinho por Draco iam crescendo a cada dia. A cada vez eu confiava mais nele. Tanto que ele passou o ano todinho me ajudando a controlar meus novos poderes. E eu estava conseguindo. Algumas vezes eu acabava acertando algum objeto em Draco, aí ele ficava com um grande galo na testa ou com um corte no braço. Mas me perdoava. E ainda me dava uma trufa quando eu me saía bem! Sinceramente, acho que Draco era um poço de paciência. Eu no lugar dele já teria me abandonado às moscas há muito tempo.

Eu tentei me comportar no decorrer do ano letivo. Não queria que meus irmãos tivessem um mínimo motivo para mandar uma coruja para meus pais mandando eles virem me buscar para me internar no Saint Mungus. Tentei parecer a bruxinha mais normal do mundo. E eles fingiam que não me conheciam, afinal eu era a vergonha da família. Eles desistiram de tentar me persuadir a não andar com Draco. Eles sabiam que não iriam conseguir.

Naquele ano nada teve de muito assombroso. Claro que Potter salvou a pátria quando Sirius Black apareceu. E olha só, o Perebas, o rato do Rony, aquela coisa velha e inútil era um fiel do Lorde Voldemort! Sinceramente, eu acho que vou morrer e ainda não vou ver tudo na vida.

Foi tão monótono que o ano passou voando. Quando dei por mim, estava no Expresso rumo ao meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Àquela altura ninguém mais lembrava do que havia acontecido comigo, toda aquela coisa da Câmara Secreta. Eu já tinha pleno controle sobre meus poderes, mas eu não ficava demonstrando-o para qualquer pessoa.

As atenções agora estavam viradas para o Torneio TriBruxo. E adivinha (mais uma vez) quem o Cálice de Fogo sorteou erroneamente? Se você adivinhar eu dou um doce... Potter! Obvio! Os campeões de Hogwarts eram Potter e Diggory. Draco estava torcendo por Vitor Krum só porque ele era de Durmstrang. Draco nega até hoje, mas eu tenho certeza de que lá no intimo dele, mas bem no intimo mesmo, ele estava torcendo por Fleur Delacour, uma veela francesinha que era campeã por Beauxbottons e estava jogando seu charme em cima do Draco. Acho que só porque ele parecia um pouco com ela.

"O que acha de Potter ser o campeão da grifinória?"

"Idiotice. Tudo relacionado ao Potter eu acho inútil"

"Eu sei Virginia. Mas, tudo acontece com ele!"

"O que você esperava? Ele é a maior celebridade bruxa de todos os tempos e nós, Draquinho querido, somos meros mortais idiotas!" – debochei.

"Um dia eu vou ter o prazer de destruir o Potter com minhas próprias mãos."

"Não sonhe Draquinho querido. Isso será feito pelo Lorde."

"Dá pra parar de me chamar de Draquinho querido?" – ele olhou para mim nervoso.

"Claro Draquinho querido!" – eu disse sem desviar os olhos da minha redação de Poções.

Eu e Draco vivíamos assim. Ora nos provocando, ora nos defendendo.

"Hey Weasley! Isso aí na sua mão é um diário? Cuidado... ele pode ser alguém tentando roubar suas energias!" – um infeliz da Sonserina mesmo (minha própria casa) caçoou de mim um dia no salão comunal quando me viu escrevendo num caderno. Antes mesmo que meus poderes lançassem um castiçal na cabeça do garoto Draco já havia se intrometido. Agarrou o garoto pelo colarinho.

"Se dirigir a palavra pra Virginia mais uma vez nós vamos mandar o que sobrar de você pra enfermaria em uma pázinha de lixo!" – o rosto de Draco estava vermelho. O do garoto estava branco. Draco estava com os olhos prateados estreitados e ameaçadores.

"Tudo bem Draco. Me larga agora." – o garoto falava com dificuldade. Draco poderia quebrá-lo em pedaços sem muitos esforços.

"Peça desculpas à ela!"

"Ah Malfoy! Corta essa..."

"Peça desculpas à ela!" – Draco repetiu entre dentes apertando mais ainda o garoto.

"Desculpa Weasley!" – o garoto balbuciou.

"Mais alto!" – Draco apertou-o mais um pouco.

"Desculpa Weasley!" – ele berrou.

"Chega Draco." – eu disse entediada.

Draco soltou o garoto, mas continuou olhando-o ameaçadoramente. Deu de dedo na cara do garoto e ameaçou-o de novo.

"Mais uma gracinha, só mais uma..." – o garoto saiu quase correndo.

"Não precisava tudo isso Draco."

"Precisava, antes que você quebrasse todas as janelas e vasos. E eu detesto que falem assim com você."

Olhei para ele. Ele estava agora arrumando uns livros na mochila. Eu ficava pensando o que teria por trás de toda aquela preocupação e cuidado. Eu tinha treze anos, Draco tinha quatorze. Podia muito bem estar nascendo ali algum tipo de interesse mais intimo que a nossa habitual amizade. Mas eu descartava a hipótese. Eu não era capaz de amar ninguém. Eu era seca por dentro.

Aquele ano também correu. Diggory morreu na final do Torneio TriBruxo. Voldemort havia retornado. Quando ficamos sabendo disso Draco e eu quase tivemos um ataque.

"Está chegando a hora, está quase na hora! Você vai ver Virginia, eu vou me tornar o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas."

"Eu não vejo a hora de tornar-me a mais próxima de suas seguidoras." – falei com os olhos vidrados no fogo da lareira do Salão Comunal. Draco teve um sobressalto.

"Hein? Está louca!"

"Por quê?"

"Sabia que isso é perigoso?"

"Ah Draco, por favor! Não venha dar uma de irmão mais velho e protetor porque dessa categoria eu tenho seis exemplares!"

"Sabe o que significa ser um Comensal?"

"Servir o Lorde..."

"Arriscar a vida!" – ele gesticulava a minha frente.

"E...?" – eu perguntei indiferente.

"E... e... e eu não quero que você arrisque sua vida novamente!" – ele concluiu emburrado.

"Draco, raciocina." – eu ia começar um discurso sonhador. – "Imagina a valia que eu teria para o Mestre com esse meu novo dom!"

"E daí?"

"E daí também que Voldemort é o futuro do que foi Tom Riddle. E eu jurei a Riddle que seria fiel a ele até o fim!"

"Ainda pensa nisso?" – ele disse ligeiramente decepcionado. – "Pensa em Riddle?"

"Penso. Não tem como esquecer o acontecimento mais importante da minha vida Draco!"

"Riddle não existe mais! Riddle era uma lembrança presa num diário! Acabou! Potter o destruiu!"

"Não destruiu! Ele voltou!"

"O que você acha? Que quando estiver cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas vai encontrar o garoto de dezesseis anos, boa pinta que o Riddle era?" – ele concluiu com um ar vitorioso.

"Eu não estava pensando nisso..."

"Claro que estava!" – ele disse meio chateado. – "Voldemort não tem forma atual. Vive entrando nos corpos das pessoas, usa-os e depois larga a pessoa a esma quando esta não lhe tem mais serventia. Imagine Voldemort como uma fumacinha fedorenta!"

"Deixa de ser idiota Draco!"

"É assim que eu o imagino." – ele sacudiu os ombros indiferente.

"Eu o imagino poderoso! Um ser com o poder que ele tem jamais seria uma fumacinha fedorenta!" – recostei-me na poltrona, mas me inclinei para frente novamente quando pensei em algo que me daria a vitória na discussão. Eu estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de Draco e falei em um tom vitorioso. – "Então, já que Voldemort é apenas uma fumacinha fedorenta, você vai se prestar ao papel humilhante de servir e dedicar sua vida e sua morte a uma reles fumacinha fedorenta? Pensei que você se valorizasse mais, Draquinho querido!"

Draco me olhava com olhos prateados completamente sem expressão. Ele estava sem resposta.

"Te peguei!" – eu empurrei-o levemente com meu indicador.

"Só não te respondo a altura porque é mulher!" – ele estava visivelmente decepcionado consigo próprio.

"Ah corta essa Draco! Admita que eu tenho razão!"

"Não."

"Admita Draco!" – eu me ajoelhei na poltrona e cheguei mais perto dele. Na pura brincadeira. Eu me desequilibrei e caí em cima dele. Ficamos a nos olhar em silencio. Os olhos prateados dele estavam quase me hipnotizando. Então ouvimos um barulho e olhamos ambos para a entrada do Salão. Sarah Percman estava lá, parada, olhando para nós com um ar estranho.

"Ah... podem continuar, eu já vou para o dormitório." – ela disse com um certo tom de desprezo assim que nós olhamos para ela. Subiu para o dormitório. Estávamos sozinhos de novo. Eu me levantei devagar. Draco me ajudou.

"Continuar o que?" – eu perguntei como se estar nos braços de Draco sendo hipnotizada por ele fosse algo anormal. – "E você entendeu o tom com o qual ela se dirigiu a nós?"

Draco não disse nada. Acho que ele sabia o que deveríamos ter continuado e entendeu o tom da garota.

O dormitório estava escuro. Deduzi que todas as insuportáveis já haviam ido dormir. Fui direto ao banheiro, tomei um longo e quente banho e me preparei para dormir. Quando voltei ao quarto e me deitei em minha cama é que eu percebi um vulto um tanto assustador. Estava olhando para mim.

"Acabou a farra com o Malfoy?" – a voz de Sarah tinha um tom provocativo.

"Merlin! É você Percman! Quase me matou de susto!" – disse bufando e arrumando as cobertas.

"A intenção era essa."

"Me assustar?"

"Te matar!" – ela respondeu de volta. Um tom frio e distante na voz. Ela se aproximou de mim. À luz da vela que eu tinha sobre a cabeceira deixava-a com uma aparência assustadora. Seus cabelos negros cacheados estavam soltos cobrindo boa parte do rosto. Estava pálida, branca como giz e seus grandes olhos azuis brilhavam insanamente. Estava vestida numa longa camisola branca.

"Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar" – eu perguntei sem me intimidar.

"Será que não entendeu, _Weasleyzinha_..." – ela estava ligeiramente debochada. – "Você se agarra com o Malfoy no Salão Comunal e vem me dizer que não entendeu!" – agora ela estava irritada.

"Ah!" – eu abanei a mão num gesto como quem espanta uma mosca. – "Eu não me agarrei com o Draco, jamais faria isso. Ele é todo seu, _querida_!"

"Escuta aqui Weasley! Não pense que eu sou idiota, porque eu não sou! Você sabia desde o inicio que eu sempre amei o Malfoy e agora você se agarra com ele na minha frente! Você não vai tirá-lo de mim!"

"Esperaí, número um: Eu não sabia de nada, eu apenas ouvi uma conversinha fútil enquanto eu tentava dormir... 'Ai o Draquinho será meu um dia...'" – imitei-a de um jeito irritante. – "Numero dois: Eu não me agarrei com ele na sua frente, foi você quem chegou depois e... Ah quer saber garota? E daí? Eu agarro quem eu quiser e você não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"Ah Weasley!" – ela empunhou a varinha. Com apenas um olhar eu fiz a varinha dela voar e ir parar do outro lado do quarto, no canto mais escuro. Ela me olhava com grandes olhos azuis arregalados.

"Que espécie de monstro você é?"

"Graças a Merlin, de uma espécie bem diferente da sua!" – voltei a me deitar e deixei-a reclamando sozinha.

Era só o que me faltava! Percman era apaixonada por Draco e estava com ciúmes!

Ela saiu do dormitório. A paz voltou a reinar no ambiente e eu pude finalmente tentar descansar. Mas algo começou a martelar na minha cabeça. Eu havia ficado extremamente furiosa com a Percman. E o que é pior: Me arrepiei dos pés a cabeça pensando se ela havia saído do quarto para procurar Draco.

"_Me poupe Virginia! Se o Draco quiser beijar aquela coisa estranha você não tem nada a ver com isso!"_

Mas era mais forte que eu. Eu estava com ciúmes de Draco.

Levantei-me. Coloquei meu sobretudo da Sonserina por cima do pijama e desci vagarosamente as escadas. Quando estava chegando bem perto do Salão eu ouvi a voz arrastada de Draco. Ele parecia estar bem nervoso.

"Por que você não volta para o dormitório?" – ele estava enxotando alguém.

"Eu já disse que não vou dormir enquanto não acertarmos nossa situação!" – era Percman.

"Que situação?" – Draco perguntou irritado.

"Como que situação? A nossa situação. Nós estamos juntos! Tem que falar isso para a Weasley!" – meu coração deu um salto. Então ele estava mesmo com ela!

"Está viajando garota? Eu não vou falar nada pra Virginia, porque não há nada a falar pra ela!" – ele estava cada vez mais irritado.

"Dá pra parar de chamar a Weasley de Virginia?" – ela estava histérica.

"Quer que eu a chame de que? É o nome dela!"

"Chamar pelo primeiro nome demonstra intimidade!"

"Eu tenho intimidade com ela! Entenda isso! Ela é minha amiga! Ficamos juntos quase que o dia todo! E vai dormir porque você já me torrou por hoje Percman!"

"Ah! A mim você chama de Percman! Ela é Virginia!"

"Entende uma coisa garota!" – eu cheguei mais perto e podia vê-los agora. Draco agarrou-a pelos punhos. – "Eu não gosto de você. Eu não vou namorar uma garota histérica como você!"

Ela estava chorando.

"Prefere ela não é?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!" – ele a soltou violentamente contra uma poltrona. Ela se levantou rapidamente.

"Sabe de uma coisa _Malfoy"_ – percebia-se um certo desprezo em sua voz ao pronunciar o nome dele. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam insanamente e seus cabelos negros estavam com os cachos desalinhados. – "Você nunca vai ficar com ela, sabe porque? Porque você não passa de um reles amiguinho pra ela. Ela me disse no dormitório há meia hora atrás que jamais ficaria com você! Você vai ficar tentando, tentando, e ela pisando em você porque ela não é capaz de amar ninguém! Ela é seca!".

Draco estava jogado em uma poltrona. Seu rosto começava a ficar vermelho e ele tinha os olhos prateados estreitados de puro ódio.

"Não fale do que você não sabe!"

"Do que eu não sei? Eu sei sim, melhor do que você. Alias, você sabe, mas não quer enxergar. Seu ego não deixa! A Weasley ainda sonha com Riddle! Ela passa a noite toda murmurando o nome dele!"

Eu fiquei furiosa por ela ter falado uma particularidade minha. Tão furiosa que um vaso explodiu atrás deles. Percman se assustou, mas Draco sabia exatamente de onde veio a explosão. Olhou em direção da escada, olhos prateados faiscantes a minha procura. Eu estava fora do campo de visão deles. Saí correndo para o dormitório.

O dia seguinte seria o da nossa volta pra casa. Com toda aquela confusão na final do Torneio TriBruxo, a volta do Lorde das Trevas e a morte de Diggory, Hogwarts inteira estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Eu passei a manhã toda do embarque fugindo de Draco. Eu desci para tomar café antes que ele e me misturei aos alunos dos outros anos na hora do embarque.

No trem, eu estava numa das ultimas cabines. Sozinha. Estava até estranhando o sossego. Mas durou pouco. Ouvi um barulho na maçaneta e ergui os olhos do livro para ver quem era. E pelo vidro fosco da porta eu vi um vulto loiro.

"O que você ouviu ontem, Virginia?" – Ele estava sério.

Voltei os olhos para o livro, evitando encará-lo.

"O suficiente."

"Suficiente para que?"

"Para saber que você e a Percman são um lindo casal. Aliás, ela deve estar te procurando!" – Só depois que eu havia acabado essa frase foi que eu me toquei da burrada que fiz. Estava com ciúmes, e demonstrei isso.

"_Ahh Virginia! É uma Weasley mesmo, não nega a raça... burra!"_ – pensei.

"Bebeu? Eu e a Percman?" – ele parecia estar enojado.

"Foi o que eu ouvi!" – eu ainda mantinha os olhos no livro. Draco se aproximou e tomou o livro das minhas mãos bruscamente e jogou-o no chão. Olhou-me com olhos pratas faiscantes e estreitos.

"E você e Riddle?"

"O que tem?"

"Sonha com ele, não é? Está esperando ele voltar num belíssimo cavalo negro para lhe resgatar?"

"Penso em seguir o Lorde. Só isso."

"Não estou falando do Lorde das Trevas!" – ele quase berrava – "Eu estou falando de Tom Riddle!"

"Eles são a mesma pessoa."

"Podem até ser a mesma pessoa. Mas de alguma forma, que eu não sei explicar qual, eles são diferentes!" – ele agora falava bem próximo a mim. Eu podia sentir um ódio crescente em seus belos olhos pratas. E frustração também.

Eu o empurrei e levantei-me bruscamente. Draco foi mais rápido e me agarrou pelos punhos.

"Virginia! Quando vai crescer e deixar de ser burra?"

"Draco, você está me machucando!" – eu sibilei tentando não demonstrar que ele estava me magoando.

"Pouco me importa se eu estou te machucando! Com o machucado que eu tenho aberto dentro de mim você não se importa, não é mesmo? Um machucado onde você é a única culpada!" – ele buscava o meu olhar e eu fugia. Desviava meus olhos para todos os cantos possíveis, menos para os olhos prateados dele.

"Não sei de que machucado você está falando!" – eu estava me debatendo.

"É claro que você sabe, não se faça de cínica!" – ele intensificou o apertão no meu punho. – "Ele não vai voltar! Ou melhor, se tivesse dado certo o retorno de Riddle, acha mesmo que ele iria lhe trazer de volta?"

"Ele me prometeu que iria!"

"E você acreditou? Por Merlin Virginia! Na sua casa nunca te ensinaram a não confiar em Sonserinos?"

"Ensinaram e eu não quis aprender! Ou acha que eu confiaria em você? Você é um deles Malfoy!"

"Eu sou diferente! Posso não ser uma das pessoas mais confiáveis do mundo, mas com você eu sou diferente!" – ele tinha um tom frustrado na voz, quase desesperado.

"Eu sei..." – eu apenas murmurei. Não tinha o que dizer.

Draco soltou os meus punhos e virou-se para a janela, passando os dedos longos pelos cabelos loiros. Encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar." – .No mesmo instante em que falou isso eu estava esfregando a mão no punho dolorido.

"Tudo bem Draco, não te culpo por isso... Eu só acho que..."

"Você não acha nada Virginia." – ele me interrompeu, a voz retomando o tom calmo e arrastado. Ele se virou para mim novamente. – "Sinto muito dizer isso, mas você é criança demais para entender alguma coisa do que está acontecendo. É fantasiosa, indiferente e infantil! Eu gostaria que você fosse diferente." – eu nem tinha forças para me defender. Continuava ali, de pé, parada, imóvel e impotente, apenas ouvindo Draco falar verdades sobre mim.

"Sabe, Eu detesto ter que dizer isso, mas Percman está certa. Você é seca! Incapaz de dedicar um instante de afeto para alguém. Nunca irá amar ninguém sabia? E você não merece o amor que eu tenho por você." – ele fez esse discurso com olhos brilhantes, sinais de possíveis e futuras lágrimas que eu não cheguei a ver. Ao terminar a frase ele bateu a porta atrás de si ganhando o corredor e me deixando ali sozinha.

Eu não conseguia definir qual era a parte mais indigesta do discurso de Draco. Não sabia se era a parte em que ele me chamava de infantil, se era a parte em que eu era incapaz de amar ou se era a parte de que eu não mereço o amor dele. Minha mente ficou num turbilhão de idéias desorganizadas sobre tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer. Eu estava perdendo Draco de alguma forma. E ele me amava, naquela época eu não entendia bem como e porquê. Ele tinha razão. Eu era muito criança para entender. Draco não. Ele era precoce pra idade dele. Tinha apenas 14 anos e agia como se tivesse 20 ou mais, com um senso de segurança incrível. Eu não era como ele. Era insegura e me escondia atrás da minha muralha de arrogância e indiferença.

Enquanto fiquei jogada na poltrona da cabine, chorando e tentando organizar pensamentos, eu só consegui entender uma coisa: Havia feito uma grande burrada. E não tinha como procurar Draco. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu teria que me conformar de ficar as férias inteiras sem noticias dele, porque eu sabia que Draco era muito orgulhoso e não me mandaria um bilhetinho sequer.

Quando chegamos na Estação King Cross eu saí da cabine e me encaminhei para a porta de saída onde muitos alunos já se empurravam procurando sair do trem. Do outro lado eu vi um par de olhos prateados que me viam, mas fingiam não me conhecer. Draco passou por mim sem nem virar o rosto na minha direção. Saiu mau-humorado e empurrando alguns alunos do primeiro ano que estavam em seu caminho.

"Onde está o seu braço direito?" – Rony me perguntou irônico vendo Draco sair do trem sem mim. – "Será que foi ele que te fez chorar assim?"

"E quem ta chorando aqui seu idiota?"

"Você. Pelo menos deve ter passado boa parte da viagem chorando. Seus olhos estão vermelhos."

"Faz um favor?"

"É só dizer irmãzinha." – Ron sorriu

"Vai se ferrar!" – empurrei-o e me precipitei pela saída. Eu queria ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, mas tinha uma necessidade de ver Draco mais uma vez antes de ir embora. Só que ele já havia sumido.

E como eu já havia imaginado, eu passei as férias inteirinhas sem uma noticia sequer de Draco. Foram as piores férias da minha vida, mas serviram para me fazer pensar sobre quem eu sou. Se eu continuasse daquela maneira eu ia perder tudo que eu amava. Mas eu cheguei a conclusão de que eu só amava Draco. Naquela época eu não sabia se o amava como Homem, mas eu o amava de alguma forma. E eu não podia perder a única coisa boa que eu tinha. Era ele quem me fazia rir, me protegia quando eu estava com medo, fazia minhas lições de poções e teimava em me fazer aprender aquilo. Era o único que poderia ficar horas olhando para mim sem eu me irritar, brincava com minhas sardas batendo o indicador no meu nariz. Enfim, eu acabaria se perdesse Draco. Já havia perdido Riddle, não suportaria perder Draco também.

Por muitas vezes eu sentei-me na minha escrivaninha para tentar escrever algo a ele, mas eu morria de vergonha da minha imensa estupidez. Eu tinha medo de que ele atirasse minha carta na lareira sem nem ao menos ler. Mas quando faltava apenas 3 dias para o embarque eu resolvi escrever alguma coisa.

"_Draco,_

_Eu sei que fui uma tremenda idiota. Mas eu não quero perder você. Você é a única pessoa que acredita em mim e é com quem eu me sinto bem. _

_Eu só queria que você me desse mais uma chance. Eu sei que tendo a ser insegura, mas isso não importa mais... Só me importa a sua resposta e o que será daqui a diante._

_Virginia Weasley."_

Fiquei aflita a noite toda. Não dormi. Fiquei na janela, olhando para o céu na direção de onde a coruja de Draco poderia vir. Quando estava amanhecendo eu desisti de esperar e caí na cama sem nem trocar de roupa. Adormeci imediatamente.

Acordei com leves batidas no vidro da janela. Quando esfreguei os olhos e olhei na direção das batidas meu coração deu um salto. Era a coruja de Draco. Abri a janela e ela adentrou meu quarto indo pousar na cabeceira da cama. Eu acariciei-lhe as penas negras brilhantes morrendo de agradecer por ela ter trazido o que eu tanto esperava.

Peguei a carta e a abri com as mãos tremendo. Meu coração bateu forte no meu estômago quando eu vi meu nome escrito com a caligrafia de Draco.

"_Virgínia, _

_Eu passei as férias todas esperando por esse bilhete seu. Eu sabia que você não ia deixar um sentimento tão forte morrer. Não sei qual é esse sentimento que parte de você pra mim, mas mesmo assim sei que é forte._

_E eu estou te esperando, como sempre esperei. Eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas, fui muito duro com você no Expresso. Espero que você esqueça isso._

_Te espero no Expresso, na "nossa" cabine_

_Draco Malfoy."_

Nem preciso dizer que eu quase enlouqueci achando que estava demorando muito pra chegar o dia do embarque. Eu ia começar meu quarto ano ao lado de Draco e mal podia esperar.

E quando o dia chegou eu me arrumei mais do que o normal. Enquanto eu fazia isso eu me sentia uma idiota, mas mesmo assim continuei. Eu estava ansiosa por vê-lo, saber se ele havia mudado muito. Era incrível como Draco sempre mudava alguma coisinha nas férias. Um mês era o que ele precisava para parecer um pouco mais adulto.

Era incrível pensar em como as minhas conversas mais interessantes desses anos com o Draco se passaram a maioria no Expresso. Os momentos em que estávamos no Expresso eram a primeira ou a ultima vez em que nos víamos no ano letivo, talvez por isso fosse importante.

A estação parecia estar mais lotada e barulhenta que o comum. Parecia de propósito, só para dificultar a minha procura por Draco. E mais de propósito ainda: Minha família fazia questão de me atrasar.

"Gininha querida! Não saia correndo assim na nossa frente. Fazemos questão de te levar no trem!" – minha mãe, pouco escandalosa, tentando correr atrás de mim que já ia ganhando a multidão. Ela conseguiu me alcançar e apertou a mão no meu ombro até uma das entradas do trem.

"Gininha, eu já te disse né. Não se misture." – ela se referia aos sonserinos. Os sonserinos que estavam por ali nos olharam torto.

"Molly, isso é impossível!" – há muito tempo eu havia perdido o costume de chamá-la de mãe.

Virei-me p/ entrar no trem quando ela me puxou de volta. Arrumou a gola do sobretudo que estava torta e me deu um barulhento e babado beijo na bochecha.

"Tenha um bom ano letivo minha caçulinha!"

Entrei no trem sem nem olhar para trás. A cada dia que passava os Weasley's ficavam piores. Enquanto eu ainda estava em Hogwarts tudo bem, mas eu pensava no que seria de mim quando eu me formasse. Provavelmente teria de ficar lá n'A Toca, morando com eles.

Pus-me a procurar Draco. O trem já estava em movimento e eu ainda não o tinha achado. Revirei o trem inteirinho e nada. Desisti de procurar e fui na ultima cabine que Draco chamava de "nossa". Ele não estava lá. Sentei-me e comecei a ler. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar. Ficava pensando em como seria encontrá-lo, se ele estaria tão bonito quanto antes. Só que meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um barulho na porta. Era ele.

"Demorei, pequena?"

Ah como estava lindo! Ele encostou-se no batente da porta, sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Seus olhos pratas brilhavam mais do que o normal.

No mesmo instante eu joguei o livro de lado e pulei no pescoço dele. E pulei mesmo! A diferença de altura entre nós era algo absurdo onde eu tinha que olhar para cima pra olhar em seus olhos. E ele me apertou em seus braços afagando meus cabelos com um carinho imenso.

"Por que demorou? Onde estava?"

"Olha isso!" – ele disse mostrando um emblema em seu sobretudo. Era uma insígnia de monitoria. – "Você está falando com o novo monitor da Sonserina!" – ele disse cheio de orgulho.

"Que o Lorde nos salve!" – eu suspirei.

"Por que?"

"Se ninguém te suportava antes, imagine agora!" – e sorri. Ele sorriu de volta. – "Parabéns Draco!"

"Obrigado pequena."

"E.. Draco.."

"Hum?"

"Eu queria falar com você."

"Sobre?" – ele já estava sentado no acento do trem e estava folheando o livro que eu outrora estivera lendo. Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

"Sobre a nossa ultima discussão..."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." – ele disse indiferente.

"Mas Draco! É importante..."

"Shhhh! Escuta pequena. Você é importante pra mim e eu jamais deixaria você sozinha!" – parecia até que ele estava adivinhando os meus pensamentos. – "Tudo o que eu quero é pegar a sua dor e levá-la embora!"

Eu comecei a chorar. Ele passou os dedos levemente pelo meu rosto e beijou-me a pouquíssimos milímetros da boca. Um arrepio intenso percorreu meu corpo. Pensei que ele se aproveitaria do momento e beijaria minha boca. Seria o meu primeiro beijo. Mas ele não fez isso, apenas abraçou-me forte.

Quando chegamos a Hogwarts e nos sentamos juntos à mesa da Sonserina o Trio Maravilha começou a nos encarar. Draco percebeu isso e literalmente leu os pensamentos do meu irmão, pois instantaneamente ele enlaçou minha cintura me puxando para mais perto fazendo as orelhas de Rony ficarem tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos. Isso me assustou também.

"Que isso Draco?"

"Nada. Só estou te abraçando, não posso?" – ele falou indiferente.

"Poder, pode. Acontece que o Salão todo está olhando pra gente."

"Ignore-os." – foi a resposta que ouvi dele.

Não deu outra. Quando íamos saindo do Salão Principal para irmos ao Salão das Casas um Rony furioso, uma Hermione histérica e um Cicatriz calado nos atravessaram o caminho.

"Ta querendo o que com a minha irmã Malfoy?"

"Hein? Sai da minha frente Weasley!" – Draco seguiu caminho sem olhar pra trás, me puxando pela mão. Rony foi atrás.

"Não ouse encostar um dedo nela seu pervertido!"

Draco revirou os belos olhos pratas, passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos e me deu outro puxão em que eu quase tropecei. Rony ficou vermelho de novo.

"Ron, vamos embora. É melhor." – Hermione tocou o ombro direito de Rony e este agarrou a mão dela com violência tirando-a de si.

"Não se mete Mione!"

"Não brigue com sua namoradinha Sangue-Ruim por nossa causa Weasley." – Draco disse indiferente. Hermione arregalou os já grandes olhos castanhos e empalideceu.

Rony avançou em Draco que rapidamente me jogou para trás para que eu não fosse atingida. Como já era de se esperar, Rony que era uma negação em brigas apanhou de Draco. Granger berrava desesperada em busca de um monitor até se lembrar de que ela mesma era uma monitora. E ainda dizem que ela é inteligente! Harry foi apartar os dois que a essas alturas já rolavam pelo chão de pedra onde já havia um aglomerado de alunos curiosos assistindo.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Eis que surge a voz fria e irritada do Professor Snape. Então eu tive certeza de que nada sobraria para Draco. A cena que Snape encontrou ao chegar foi meu irmão caído no chão com sangue no canto da boca e no nariz. Draco estava sentado em cima dele socando-lhe a boca e não tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar, apenas estava um pouco suado, com a pele pálida um pouco rosada pelo esforço.

Snape analisou a cena e dirigiu um frio olhar para mim.

"Senhorita Weasley. Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?" – Então eu olhei para a cena de novo. Draco havia parado um soco no ar ao ouvir a voz de Snape. Meu irmão limpava o sangue da boca, Granger me olhava com um olhar suplicante e Potter apertava a varinha em seu bolso. Granger deve ter pensado que eu defenderia meu irmão.

"O Weasley agrediu Draco gratuitamente." - eu disse de uma maneira indiferente. Granger me olhou decepcionada. Rony também. O único que não se abalou foi Potter.

"Professor Snape..." – Granger tentou dizer algo mais foi cortada por Snape que fingiu nem vê-la ali.

"Conte-me como foi Senhorita Weasley."

"Eu e Draco estávamos indo ao Salão da Sonserina quando Eles três chegaram e Rony começou uma discussão sem fundamento. Draco se defendeu e Rony partiu pra cima de Draco."

"Sai de cima dele seu nojento!" – Granger empurrava Draco que ainda estava em cima do meu irmão. Draco saiu de cima dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Confirma isso Senhor Malfoy?"

"Sim Professor. Esse adorador de Sangue Ruim veio pra cima de mim sem nenhum motivo aparente."

"Como sem motivo?" – Rony ainda limpava o sangue da boca.

"Weasley. 20 pontos a menos a Grifinória por essa confusão toda que você armou. É mesmo uma vergonha que uma pessoa como você tenha sido escolhida pra monitoria". – Snape falou com desprezo. Virou-se novamente pra Draco. – "Trate de por esse bando de curiosos pra dentro do Salão." – disse se referindo ao alunos que ainda estavam por ali. Nem foi preciso que Draco desse ordem nenhuma, pois todos já haviam sumido ao ouvir a ordem de Snape.

E assim começou o meu quarto ano letivo, quinto de Draco.

Passemos logo ao dia especial daquele ano. Meu aniversário. Eu nunca tinha falado sobre um aniversário meu, sempre achei que eles nunca tinham importância nenhuma, mas esse teve.

Meu aniversário é no mês de Setembro. Naquele dia eu estava completando catorze anos. Meus irmãos fizeram uma pequena festinha pra mim, só pra não passar desapercebido. Eles fingiram que nós todos éramos normais e iguais para que tudo corresse bem. Mas quando voltei ao salão da Sonserina Draco me esperava com um pequeno bolo de chocolate com fagulhas verde e prata flutuando em volta.

"O que é isso Draco?" – perguntei rindo.

"Ora essas. Ninguém da Família Weasley me convidou para a grande festa nos jardins da escola, então eu resolvi dar uma festinha para a pequena Weasley também. Só que não tão _animada_ quanto a deles." – ele falou se levantando da poltrona e me dando um abraço.

"Draco, você não existe!"

"Ah eu existo sim pequena. E sou só seu!" – ele riu.

Olhei em volta, o salão estava vazio. Nada estranho para um dia de sábado, visto que todos estavam no jardim aproveitando o sol.

Passamos boas horas ali. Conversamos sobre tudo. Nossos planos, desejos, ilusões. E eu pensei novamente em tudo que havia acontecido na ultima viagem pra casa. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceria comigo se eu perdesse a amizade de Draco.

"Cansei de ficar aqui. Vamos dar uma volta nos jardins. Tomar um pouco de sol." – ele falou por fim se levantando.

"Hã? Sol Draco? Você detesta sol." – estranhei.

"Detesto mesmo. Mas eu adoro ver como seus cabelos ficam sob a luz do sol." – ele disse simplesmente. Então não tive argumentos para contrariá-lo.

Aquele dia estava ensolarado em demasia. Quente. Se Draco não fosse tão legal comigo provavelmente eu o largaria andando sozinho pelo jardim. Ele me chamou para sentar embaixo da sombra de uma árvore, agradeci mentalmente por isso.

Sentamo-nos um tanto afastado dos outros. Draco permaneceu calado um bom tempo e aquilo me pareceu um tanto estranho. Estava pensativo, olhando fixamente algum ponto a sua frente. O silencio já estava ficando constrangedor.

"Eh... Draco?" – passei a mão na frente dos seus olhos numa tentativa de fazê-lo acordar daquele torpor.

"Diga." – ele se limitou a responder arrastadamente ainda olhando para a frente.

"Eu só queria saber no que estava pensando."

"Virginia, eu não sei se vou saber explicar..." – foi como ele começou nervosamente. Percebi que ele queria dizer algo importante. – "... não sei se você vai me entender."

"Se você parar de olhar para o nada e olhar para mim talvez melhore as coisas." – eu disse divertida, tentando quebrar o clima.

Ele então se virou e aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim. Meu alerta de perigo foi acionado. Aquela proximidade toda fez com que eu sentisse melhor o perfume inebriante de Draco. Os olhos pratas dele sobre os meus pareciam que queriam buscar algo dentro de mim, lá no fundo. Como algum tipo de sentimento...

Ele passou os dedos longos por sobre meu rosto. O silencio estava constrangedor de novo. Eu até poderia ter tentado dizer algo, mas se eu tentasse não sairia nada decente, então fiquei de boca fechada. Ainda bem. Se eu tivesse dito algo poderia ter estragado uns dos momentos especiais da minha vida.

Draco passou o braço pela minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto e colou seus lábios nos meus. Oh! Sim Ginny Weasley! Aquele foi o seu primeiro beijo! Eu nunca havia sonhado com romances e etc, mas quando ocasionalmente isso me passava pela cabeça eu jamais imaginava que meu primeiro beijo seria com o Draco. Eu o via como um amigo e nada mais. Daqueles que é tão intimo seu, tão amigo, que você não conseguiria beijá-lo direito sem pensar nisso. Mas, voltando ao beijo, lembrar dele é como senti-lo novamente. Minha mente apagou na hora. Eu sempre achei que na hora de um beijo a gente pensasse em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Depois de tanto tempo eu acabei beijando outras pessoas, mas só com o Draco que minha mente apagava. Com os outros acontecia exatamente como eu imaginava antes.

Durou longos minutos. Nenhum de nós queria cortar aquilo de repente. A língua dele passeava lentamente sobre a minha e ele acariciava meus cabelos enquanto me beijava. E eu também sempre achei que beijo fosse algo nojento e eu pensava em jamais fazê-lo, mas aquilo foi melhor do que eu jamais esperei no auge dos meus catorze anos. Draco beijava surpreendentemente bem e talvez por isso meia Hogwarts estava nos pés dele. Inclusive a nojenta da Percman. Na hora doeu pensar que ela teria beijado-o antes de mim, mas eu resolvi esquecer aquilo durante aquele momento. Surpreendi-me comigo mesma quando eu passei a minha mão pela nuca dele enquanto a outra deslizava pelas suas costas. Mas antes que o ar nos faltasse ele terminou o beijo com uma leve mordida em meu lábio inferior. Continuamos com os rostos colados (a testa, mais precisamente) e Draco agora me olhava com olhos cinzas escuros. Eu deveria estar vermelha, pois sentia meu rosto extremamente quente. Nenhum de nós disse nada e depois de mais esse longo silencio nos beijamos novamente. Só que dessa vez fui eu quem começou tudo. (E não é que eu tinha gostado da coisa!...). Quando acabou não tocamos mais no assunto. Aquilo não se repetiria tão cedo.

* * *

Huumm.. e aí? Gostaram?

Eu não resisti, eu **PRECISAVA** fazer essa action! Já estava na hora né?  
E eu fui tão otimista em relação ao primeiro beijo da Gina (**obvio!** O primeiro beijo dela foi com o **Draco**!)... o meu foi péssimo! Mas se meu primeiro beijo fosse com o Draco eu tenho certeza que teria sido bom... acho que o Draco não baba pra beijar e ... ops! Minha vida pessoal não vem ao caso agora! rs

Hora de agradecer as reviews...

Faz tanto tempo que eu deveria ter postado isso que eu estou confusa com as reviews que estão no fanfiction e as que eu tenho guardadas no meu email. Então se eu agradecer a mesma pessoa duas vezes ou esquecer alguém , por favor, me perdoem! xx

**Mariana fan-sister: **Pronto! Taí o "bjinho entre os dois" que você pediu! Espero que tenha gostado paixão!

**Lua Malfoy:** É. Essa coisa de reescrever a história dá trabalho. Mas isso só aconteceu com mais intensidade no segundo cap mesmo com toda aquela coisa da Câmara. Agora eu só estou dando pinceladas. Continue acompanhando!

**Pekena:** Xará de nick! Pode ter certeza que vou contar a parte adulta. É justamente ela que me interessa na fic. E eu tb gosto mais do Tom Riddle que do Voldie. E eu chorei quando o "gostoso" do Sirius morreu.. (que alias, no filme PdA num colocaram um Sirius nada gostoso.. prefiro o que eu imaginava antes)... Prometo não demorar mais.

**Gabi:** Filha! Orgulho saído de meu ventre virtual! Só não me dá mais orgulho ainda porque é Grifinória (mas tem gosto pra tudo!)... Obrigada pelos elogios! Posso aproveitar o espacinho pra te puxar a orelha? Atualiza seu blog filha! Um blog com um template não lindo não pode ficar abandonado as moscas!

**Estrelinha W. M:** Eu quis tentar uma coisa diferente. Na maioria das fics a Gina é um docinho e o Draco é o vilão... resolvi mudar. Não que o Draco agora seja o mocinho, mas eu tentei deixar os dois num patamar de igualdade (mas eu acho que a Gina ta um pouco mais vilã que ele..). Continue acompanhando!

Bjus a todos vocês! Desculpa se esqueci alguém!

**..: Pequena Kah :..**


	4. Confirmação

**NÃO contém spoilers de Half-Blood Prince.**

**A Filha do Mal**

**Capítulo 4**

**Confirmação**

Passando rápido pelo meu quarto ano. Lorde Voldemort realmente estava de volta, mas o Ministério ficava jogando panos quentes. Potter e seus "discípulos" tiveram grandes confusões a cerca de uma tal Profecia que o Lorde procurava. Estava no Ministério. Foi uma batalha até razoável, com direito a Ordem da Fênix e Comensais da Morte. Sabe, sempre invejei os Comensais. Meu grande sonho sempre foi me tornar um deles um dia. Quando eu falava nisso Draco só faltava me espancar. Ele tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer comigo, mas eu tinha prometido a Tom que eu o seguiria sempre e nada que Draco dissesse poderia mudar a minha opinião.

Mas o resto não interessa! O que interessa no momento aconteceu quando eu estava no **sexto** ano (Draco no sétimo). Ele começou bem movimentado, diga-se de passagem.

Mais ou menos no meio das férias eu recebi uma coruja de Draco. Pensei que fosse apenas alguma carta daquelas que ele sempre me mandava nas férias, mas essa tinha um motivo especial.

_Pequena,_

_Meus pais pretendem dar uma pequena recepção para alguns amigos. E eu faço questão que você vá comigo. E eu não aceito 'não' como resposta. Seus pais não precisam nem ficar sabendo. Como você sabe eu já tenho licença para aparatar. Aparato aí no seu quarto e te levo comigo. E não se preocupe com roupa de festa e outras coisas assim, daremos um jeito em tudo. Estou aparatando em seu quarto na próxima sexta às oito horas._

_Draco Malfoy._

A primeira coisa que eu pensei foi: "Patético! Isso foi uma piada extremamente patética!". Depois eu resolvi ler de novo. Pareceu-me que Draco estava falando sério. Desagradou-me a idéia de ser apresentada aos Malfoy's. Eu não tinha certeza se eles gostariam de ter um membro da família Weasley-Adoradores-de-Trouxas-e-Cicatrizes-Ambulantes em sua luxuosa Mansão. Mas em compensação se eu fosse eu iria estar num ambiente onde o assunto seria um só: Lorde Voldemort. E isso me agravada imensamente. E eu decidi que iria. Mas era impossível não se preocupar com roupas e todo o resto.

Eu devo confessar que eu estava mais ansiosa que o permitido. Eu tive medo que meus pais ou meus irmãos percebessem algo de estranho no meu comportamento que pudesse me denunciar. Quando foi na véspera eu estava em meu quarto quando vi duas corujas despontando ao longe. Elas carregavam juntas um pacote. E adivinha se elas não foram parar justamente na minha janela. Abri-a e deixei-as pousar o pacote sobre a minha cama. Antes de abrir o pacote certifiquei-me que a porta do quarto estava trancada. Fiquei boquiaberta quando me deparei com um luxuoso vestido de cetim preto dentro do pacote, um par de sandálias, brincos e tudo o mais. No fundo havia um cartão com a caligrafia de Draco.

"_Fique mais linda do que é, minha Pequena."_

Incrível como ele pensava em tudo!

Incrível como aquele vestido e aquelas sandálias me serviram perfeitamente. O que será que ele tinha em mente quando me arrumou tudo aquilo? Bem, não me admira se foi à própria Narcisa Malfoy quem escolheu tudo.

Bom, o que interessa é que eu passei toda a sexta-feira trancada no quarto tentando dar um jeito nisso que chamam de aparência. Agora me acostumei com eles, mas eu tinha um ódio mortal pelos cabelos vermelhos que me denunciavam tão logo como uma Weasley. Uma vez eu tentei mudar a cor deles. Ficou preto azulado e Draco me fez a enorme gentileza de dizer com todas as letras: "Mas que merda é essa que você fez no seu cabelo?" – tão delicado! – daí eu desanimei e voltei-os ao normal. Mas para a recepção na Mansão Malfoy escondê-los eu não poderia, mas pelo menos prendê-los de alguma forma. Prendendo-os por completo meus ombros ficariam a mostra e denunciariam as sardas que tenho nele. Outro ponto negativo na época. Mas o resultado ficou ótimo. O vestido me caíra perfeitamente bem como se tivesse sido feito só para mim. Ele tinha um grande decote nas costas que me deixou um tanto sensual para meus dezesseis anos. As sandálias com salto alto e finíssimo me deixaram mais alta. Meus cabelos estavam com muito brilho naquele dia e a leve sombra preta realçou meus olhos.

Enquanto eu observava tudo isso no espelho a coisa que eu mais temia aconteceu.

"Gina, abre essa porta, por favor." – a voz da minha mãe soou do outro lado da porta.

"Eu estava tentando dormir sabia Molly?" – eu tentei dizer o mais longe possível da porta, quase que me enfiando debaixo das cobertas para abafar o som.

"Dormir às sete e meia da noite? Virgínia Weasley, desça para o jantar. _Agora."_

"Não tenho fome.". – por que ela simplesmente não ia embora? Eu olhava para o espelho e via uma linda princesa com uma expressão amedrontada no rosto só esperando a porta do quarto se abrir e sua carruagem virar abóbora.

"Você é quem sabe Gina." – ela disse derrotada. Não sei como, sinceramente. Pelo tom do início da conversa eu achei que ela estava disposta a derrubar a minha porta. Foi com extremo alívio que a ouvi arrastando os chinelos escada abaixo. A qualquer momento Draco poderia chegar e não seria bom que eu estivesse naquela situação.

Voltei ao espelho para um retoque no lápis do olho. Parei o movimento no ar. Senti-me um pouco estranha. Ainda não tinha digerido essa história repentina de coquetel na Mansão Malfoy. Draco só poderia estar maluco em querer levar a sua amiguinha Weasley desengonçada pra uma festa daquele nível. Mas em seguida eu me senti novamente bem. Eu me achava feia naquela época, mas na verdade eu não era. E fiquei muito bem dentro daquela roupa, como nunca havia me sentido. Eu tinha vocação para ser rica, o que aconteceu foi um imenso azar (ou erro de cálculo) eu ser uma Weasley. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um suave estalo que eu poderia achar que fosse madeira velha estalando se eu não ouvisse _aquela_ voz arrastada.

"Não acredito que haja necessidade para retoques."

Levantei os olhos um ponto atrás da minha imagem no espelho. Vi ali a imagem de Draco refletida. Não pude deixar de admirar a sua beleza. Draco agora era um rapaz de dezessete anos, alto, corpo bem feito. Estava vestido de preto, uma gravata prata que combinava absurdamente com seus olhos. Estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e me olhava através do espelho. Eu apenas sorri.

"Vamos Pequena, vire pra mim e deixe-me ver se o vestido ficou bom."

Virei-me. Ele então fez uma cara avaliadora me medindo e analisando. Girou o dedo no ar indicando que eu desse uma voltinha. Dei-a, mas me senti um pouco boba.

"Perfeito. Claro, eu mesmo escolhi o modelo.". – disse simplesmente, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Hey Senhor Malfoy! Só o vestido? E onde eu entro com a minha beleza natural?" – disse fingindo indignação, pondo as mãos na cintura. Draco riu com um canto da boca.

"O vestido é mero detalhe. Você está linda Virgínia.".

"Obrigada Draco. Mas que história foi essa de coquetel na Mansão?".

"Simples. Meus pais vão dar um coquetel e eu te convidei. Qual parte você não entendeu?".

Eu já disse que detesto esse jeito do Draco de dizer coisas que me fazem parecer idiota? Não? Pois então, eu odeio!

"Muito engraçado.".

"Mas você topou. Senão não estaria vestida para o evento.". – mais uma frase que me fez parecer idiota. Um dia eu mato o Draco por isso.

Ele não me deu tempo para responder. Caminhou até mim e me deu um leve beijo no rosto. Senti-me enrubescer. Às vezes contatos assim com Draco me deixava nervosa. Desde o meu aniversário de catorze anos se passaram dois anos. Dois anos depois do beijo no lago. Beijo que nunca mais se repetiu. Draco não era nenhum santo, já havia beijado metade da escola. Mais o mais engraçado nisso tudo era que a maioria era por incentivo meu. Às vezes eu pensava que ele havia esquecido sua paixão por mim, mas de vez em quando eu o flagrava olhando para mim com aqueles olhos pratas inexpressivos.

"Vamos?".

"Alguma recomendação sobre os Malfoy's?".

"Deixe-me pensar... comporte-se como uma dama.". – ele disse sem dar muita importância.

"Meu sobrenome...".

"Eles sabem que eu estou levando uma Weasley para a mansão." .– me interrompeu. Estendeu-me a mão.

"Só um minuto." .– peguei a minha varinha e com alguns movimentos dei ao quarto o aspecto de que alguém dormia nele: cobertores desarrumados, luzes apagadas, roupas jogadas no chão.

"É assim que o seu quarto fica quando você está dormindo?" – ele perguntou torcendo o nariz.

"O que é que tem?".

"Tão... desorganizado.".

"Ah! Falou o Rei da Ordem! Draco, acorda. Minha Família não tem elfos domésticos que tiram toda a roupa do chão, que limpam, e limpam, e limpam...".

"Eu não jogo as minhas roupas no chão.". – ele estava fazendo de propósito. Ele queria me irritar, definitivamente.

"Ok, podemos ir Draco?" – perguntei visivelmente irritada.

"Ah, claro. Já aparatou alguma vez na sua vida?". – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – "Certo, então apenas se segure em mim. Por nada nesse mundo desgrude de mim." – ele estava calmo, até demais pro meu gosto.

Agarrei-o pelo braço com toda a minha força. Imagine que lindo: Virgínia Weasley resolve dar uma escapadinha de casa com um Malfoy e se perde no meio do caminho talvez sem chance de volta...

"Também não precisa arrancar um pedaço do meu braço."

Fingi que não ouvi.

Até que se fez um estalido e o chão saiu debaixo dos meus pés e fechei meus olhos. Foi uma das piores sensações que eu já senti na vida. Pior que chave de portal. Pior que Pó-de-Flu (como eu odeio viajar de pó-de-flu!). Foi tão ruim que eu não vou me deter dando detalhes da minha primeira viagem via aparatação. Passemos a parte em que eu me senti imensamente aliviada em sentir o chão sob meus pés novamente. Quando abri meus olhos vi que estávamos num ambiente parecido com o lado de dentro de um hall de entrada. Não muito longe eu ouvia vozes e o suave som de música. Ao meu lado Draco olhou num espelho a nossa frente e passou a mão nos cabelos na tentativa de impedir que eles caíssem sobre seus olhos. Arrumou a gravata (que na verdade não precisava de arrumação. Ele estava estupidamente impecável). Olhou pra mim e sorriu. Paralisei-me por um segundo. Até hoje eu me pergunto: Por que eu me perco naqueles olhos pratas? E naquele sorriso? Sorriso que eu sei que o Draco só dá para mim. É meu, exclusivo.

Enquanto aqueles segundos se transformavam numa eternidade meu torpor foi quebrado por vozes que vinham da outra sala a frente.

"E Draco, onde ele está?" – uma voz feminina que eu não conhecia.

"Ah, Draco foi buscar uma garota. Não sei direito quem ela é".. – uma voz feminina. Depois Draco me apresentou como sendo sua mãe.

"Hum, uma garota?" – a malícia na outra voz era evidente. – "Uma namorada Narcisa?"

Ela precisava falar aquilo? Pre-ci-sa-va? Eu ainda estava olhando para Draco e vi claramente o sorriso dele morrer devagarinho.

"Não sei. Só sei que Draco fala muito nessa garota. Se não for namorada dele deve ser porque ela é uma boba de não aceitar, porque eu acho que Draco é louco por ela.".

Eu não sabia quem estava mais vermelho: ele ou eu. Que situação! Nós mal havíamos chegado e já tive de ouvir essa.

"Vamos?" – ouvi Draco murmurar irritado.

E quem sou eu pra discutir com Draco quando ele está irritado?

"Sim, vamos."

Entramos no salão onde estava ocorrendo o tal coquetel. Estavam todos tão entretidos que pouquíssimas cabeças se viraram pra nos ver. Draco cumprimentou cada um com visível irritação. E eu? O que eu tinha de fazer? Chegou um momento em que me irritei de ver Draco com aquela cara e dei-lhe um forte beliscão no braço. Discreto, ninguém viu. Mas ele me fuzilou com o olhar. Pelo menos entendeu o que eu quis dizer, começou a ser mais simpático.

"Ginny, hora de conhecer meus pais.". – ele anunciou vendo seus pais um pouco mais à frente. Narcisa Malfoy já havia parado de conversar com aquela criatura maliciosa e infeliz que me deixara tão envergonhada.

Eu meneei a cabeça concordando. Respirei fundo. Não é todo dia que uma Weasley é convidada de honra numa recepção dos Malfoys.

Iniciamos a curta caminhada até eles. Eu estava confiante, claro. Não estava lá para impressioná-los ou coisa assim (se bem que isso seria necessário.).

"Papai, mamãe. Quero apresentar alguém a vocês." – ele disse no máximo da sua educação e cautela.

Os Malfoys nos olharam. E eu entendi porque Draco era um rapaz tão bonito. Lucius Malfoy era o próprio Draco, só que mais velho e com o cabelo loiro-platinado comprido. Os mesmos olhos cinzas, exatamente as mesmas feições. E Narcisa Malfoy era, sem exageros, a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Loira também, alta, brilhantes olhos azuis, sorriu pra mim com simpatia (se era forçada, eu não sei.).

"Ah Draco querido!" – Draco ficou vermelho quando ela o chamou assim. – "A garota que você fora buscar?".

"Sim, esta é Virgínia..." – ele engoliu em seco. Receio de dizer meu sobrenome? Oh! Sim. – "... Weasley.".

Eu tinha de ser a melhor criatura do mundo no ponto de vista deles antes que eles me escorraçassem dali.

"Senhor, Senhora Malfoy. É um prazer conhecê-los.". – disse com meu melhor e mais lindo sorriso. Lucius sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Hum, uma Weasley.". – eu pude ainda pescar no ar um olhar que Draco lançou ao pai.

"Uma Weasley um pouco diferente dos demais exemplares, o senhor tenha certeza disso." – rebati sorridente.

"Draco disse-nos que você é uma Sonserina." – comentou Narcisa.

"Sim eu sou. E tenho demasiado orgulho da Casa para a qual fui escolhida."

"Sua _família_ é quem não deve ter ficado muito feliz..." – Lucius fez questão de falar _neles_.

"A opinião deles não importa a mim, senhor Malfoy.". – disse friamente. Percebi Draco sorrir. Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha. Igualzinho ao Draco.

"Vejo que a senhorita é inteligente, senhorita Weasley." – odiei o sarcasmo dele.

"Mais do que imagina, papai." – Finalmente Draco resolveu falar alguma coisa. Pensei que me deixaria sozinha a mercê das provocações de Lucius.

"Inteligente e muito bonita.". – disse Narcisa simpaticamente.

"Obrigada Senhora Malfoy.".

"Se vocês nos dão licença..." – Draco tentou nos tirar dali, mas não antes de uma criatura muito desagradável chegar.

"Ah Narcisa querida. Então esta é a suposta namorada do Draquinho?"

Draco gelou. Eu senti o temperamento-Weasley subir. Suposta namorada?

Eu acho que o Draco gelou por conta do "Draquinho". Se eu não estivesse irritada com aquela imbecil eu provavelmente teria caído na gargalhada pela cara que ele fez. Pensei que só eu o chamasse de Draquinho.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Senhora McGrint, esta é Virgínia Weasley. Uma _grande_ amiga minha." – ele disse novamente com a visível irritação estampada nos olhos cinzas.

A tal da McGrint me analisou de cima a baixo e disse com um sorriso maldoso:

"Desde quando você tem grandes amigas, Draquinho?"

Sabe, se eu estava com raiva dela antes, imagine naquele momento!

Draco sorriu com um canto da boca e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Que lindo! Ele estava aprendendo a disfarçar o furor que EU podia ver nos seus olhos.

"Desde o dia em que eu a conheci, Senhora McGrint."

"Ah, eu gostaria de saber quais os atributos que cativaram tanto o herdeiro Malfoy." – ela disse cinicamente. Herdeiro Malfoy. Ela estava de novo insinuando que eu era namorada dele. E pior: Que eu era uma "caça-dotes", uma "aplicadora-de-golpe-do-baú". Ah! Se eu pudesse usar a minha varinha naquele momento... – "Além da beleza, é claro. Mas sabe garota, seu rostinho sardento me é muito familiar. Seu sobrenome é... como é mesmo... Weasel?"

"Weasley." – Draco pulou na minha frente. Precisava destacar o maldito sobrenome?

Um brilho insano perspassou-se pelos olhos profundos e frios daquela criatura pálida e inconveniente.

"Claro! Weasley! Filha daquele in... filha de Arthur Weasley."

"Se a senhora tem algo a falar sobre a minha família, não se reprima." – eu disse com meu melhor sorriso.

"Gin, por favor." – Draco murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido. Fingi que não ouvi enquanto observava McGrint ficar sem graça.

"Vamos Senhora McGrint, do que ia chamar o meu pai?" – eu pude ver as expressões dos Malfoy's irem se desvanecendo uma a uma. Draco suspirara e olhava para os lados como se quisesse fingir que aquela cena não estava acontecendo. Mas eu realmente não sei o que os Malfoy's esperariam de mim, se eu defenderia meu pai ou se despreza-lo-ia. Se eu defendesse poderiam dizer: "Olha só! Sonserina de araque! Tem sangue grifinório correndo nas veias pra defender esse bando de miseráveis e amantes de trouxas!". Ou se eu o desprezasse poderiam dizer: "Ela é uma sangue-puro que não honra suas origens. Mesmo que elas sejam pobres e sem eira-nem-beira, mas não tem respeito e etc.". Não sei mesmo. Enquanto pensava nisso senti um beliscão nas minhas costas que eu sabia ser de Draco que ainda estava fingindo que a coisa toda não estava acontecendo na frente dele. Ok, era hora de parar de ser mala sem alça. Virei-me para Draco.

"Draco, será que poderíamos dar uma volta? Eu gostaria de conhecer os demais convidados."

Os belos olhos pratas do louro notável estavam agora fitados em mim.

"Ah claro. Como você preferir." – virou-se para os pais e a 'insuportável'. – "Papai, Mamãe, Senhora McGrint, se nos dão licença..."

"Pode ir Draco. Mostre a festa para a nossa convidada." – Lucius não deixou Draco terminar e dispensou-nos com um sorriso de canto. Retribuímos.

Quando estávamos afastados o suficiente Draco parou a minha frente a pouquíssimos centímetros do meu rosto.

"O que deu em você Gin?"

"Eu? O que eu fiz?"

"Como o que você fez? Que bela impressão você iria passar se armasse um barraco com a mal-amada da McGrint!"

"Ah já foi Draco! Esqueça isso."

Ele suspirou e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Ia mesmo defender seu pai?"

Eu pensei por um instante. Não sabia se o faria.

"Draco. Eu penso que meu pai é a única pessoa na minha família que faz um esforço pra me entender, pra me amar do jeito que eu sou. Por mais que eu seja a decepção da família, por mais que eu o tenha magoado. Talvez eu o defenderia sim. Aquela coisa esquisita ia chamar meu pai de inútil!"

"De fato, ela é a criatura mais inconveniente que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer... depois do Potter, claro."

"Draco."

"Hum?"

"Eu não sou uma aplicadora-de-golpes-do-baú." – Não sei que força maior me fez dizer uma baboseira dessas. Ele olhou me com uma sobrancelha erguida demonstrando estranheza.

"Quem disse isso?"

"Ela insinuou. 'Ah, eu gostaria de saber quais os atributos que cativaram tanto o herdeiro Malfoy.'" – disse na minha pior imitação dela. Draco riu.

"De fato, eu sou o herdeiro Malfoy. Onde está a novidade?" – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

"Ah claro, esqueceu-se de dizer que é modesto também." – eu sorri.

"Mas fique calma Gin, ela pode até ter dito isso com a pior das intenções, mas eu jamais imaginaria você me dando um golpe do baú."

Eu não podia perder a piada.

"Ah, mas tome cuidado Herdeiro. Lembre-se de que eu sou uma miserável Weasley que usa roupas de segunda mão. Posso estar louquinha pra por as mãos no seu dinheiro."

Ao contrário do que eu imaginei, a resposta não veio azeda e zombeteira. Draco pegou a minha mão e beijou-a delicadamente.

"Mesmo que você o fizesse, tirar meu dinheiro de mim não seria fácil, logo você teria que ficar comigo o resto da sua vida pra poder usufruir dele. _E de mim_."

Ó-TI-MO! Eu estava vermelha. Sem se importar com os olhares curiosos Draco deu-me um beijo no rosto e passou seu braço pela minha cintura a fim de me conduzir pela festa.

Bom, eu estava mesmo era interessada em onde estavam falando sobre o Lorde das Trevas. Era pra saber notícias que eu estava lá. Queria alguma novidade, queria saber quando ele estaria recrutando novos comensais, afinal não era segredo pra ninguém que eu o desejava ser. Mataria os Weasley's de desgosto, mas quem se importa?

Mas onde estavam os miseráveis que falariam sobre o que eu queria saber? Claro, se o fizessem não o fariam em qualquer lugar da Mansão e sim num lugar especial, quase secreto. E eu fiquei de butuca ligada assim que um jovem de pele clara e cabelos bem negros se aproximou e cochichou algo para Draco e o meu acompanhante me encaminhou até umas garotinhas insuportáveis para eu me 'distrair' e sumiu por um corredor. E ele não foi o único que foi para aquele corredor.

Conversei uns cinco minutos com aquelas patricinhas (mais ouvi do que falei), mas estava sempre olhando para o tal corredor. Lucius Malfoy também havia ido para lá. Não agüentei. Logo me despedi das fúteis dando a desculpa de que queria outra taça de champanhe. Certifiquei-me de que não havia ninguém me vendo (é meio difícil ninguém me ver com essa cor de cabelo) e pá! Fui para o corredor. Escuro e cheio de portas. Fui para aquela que eu ouvi vozes e coloquei meu afinado ouvidinho na porta. E foi o que eu consegui ouvir.

"Espero que todos vocês que estão aqui não vão dar uma de maricas e desistir de tudo o que foi combinado."

A voz parecia-se com a de Lucius Malfoy. Seguiu-se um silêncio após essa fala então ele recomeçou a falar.

"Vocês que ainda estão em Hogwarts, seus pais serão responsáveis por tirá-los de lá no dia do recrutamento. Na madrugada, eu poderia dizer melhor. E já é bom irem se preparando. Vocês foram treinados a vida inteira para um dia se tornarem Comensais. O Lorde não aceitará covardes."

Então era isso! Era tudo o que eu necessitava ouvir. Naquele ano o Lorde iria recrutar sua nova geração de Comensais da Morte e aqueles que estavam dentro daquela sala o seriam. Draco estava lá também, seria um Comensal (nenhuma novidade pra mim), mas aquela seria a chance que eu teria para me tornar uma Comensal também e provar ao Lorde que eu mantinha meu juramento se seguí-lo pelo resto da vida. A minha vontade era continuar ali ouvindo, e ouvindo, e ouvindo, mas eu percebi alguns movimentos perto da entrada do corredor e achei arriscado continuar ali. Bom, o que eu precisava saber eu já sabia. O resto, Draco diria a mim.

Tratei de sair de lá rapidinho e voltei ao salão fingindo que estive lá o tempo inteiro. Mas eu não era acostumada a pessoas chatas e esnobes então achei minha presença ali sem sentido se Draco não estivesse comigo. Então decidi que seria melhor sair ao jardim para tomar um ar. Servi-me de outra taça de champanhe e encaminhei-me para fora.

E foi lá fora que eu tive a noção do quão rico os Malfoy's eram. Lá de fora eu podia ver o tamanho da Mansão. Aliás, não podia ver não. Ela se perdia em meio à escuridão. E foi enquanto eu observava a Mansão e o imenso Jardim foi que eu senti uma mão no meu ombro e ouvi aquela voz arrastada que eu já estava com saudade.

"Gostou do jardim?"

"É lindo Draco. Enorme, bem cuidado e... não tem duendes."

"No seu jardim tem duendes, Pequena?" – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

"Eu nem sei se posso chamar aquilo de jardim."

"Se divertiu com as garotas?"

"Que garotas?" – já tinha até esquecido. – "Ah! As garotas! Foi tão divertido, mas tão divertido que eu já havia até me esquecido que elas existem."

"Céus! Tenho até medo dessa sua indiferença e desprezo as vezes."

"Não precisa ter medo. Não farei isso com você."

"Bom, muito bom."

Instalou-se um silêncio. Odeio esses 'silêncios' que eu tenho com o Draco. É quando o Draco fica olhando pra mim e eu fico sem saber pra onde olhar. Confesso. Nós tínhamos um 'amor' mal resolvido. Draco gostava de mim, eu gostava de Draco, mas não queria assumir. E então, o que fazer naqueles momentos tão constrangedores? Casais apaixonados normais voariam um nos braços do outro, mas eu e Draco aparentemente não éramos um casal normal. Nem éramos um casal. Posso dizer que eu e Draco éramos uma dupla. Mas voltando a questão dos casais normais, Draco nunca mais se atrevera a tentar me beijar. E eu não sabia se me sentia bem ou mal por isso. Eu sempre tive medo de que um relacionamento daqueles Homem/Mulher pudesse estragar o nosso relacionamento de amizade e companheirismo, de cumplicidade. E ele ainda estava olhando pra mim! E veio se aproximando, se aproximando e eu... bom, eu fechei os olhos. Confesso de novo: Eu queria! Mas fui extremamente frustrada, pois ele desviou o rosto e foi até minha orelha.

"Vamos voltar lá pra dentro?" – perguntou baixinho. Porque ele faz essas coisas?

E eu, mole, respondi.

"Ah... Tudo bem."

E novamente ele passou o braço na minha cintura e conduziu uma confusa Virgínia Weasley pra dentro da Mansão.

Quando entramos novamente na sala podemos ver que alguns casais dançavam quase que mecanicamente. Todos muito elegantes e bonitos e eu estava feliz por estar no meio deles. Fazia-me esquecer de onde eu vim e quem eu realmente sou.

"Quer dançar Pequena?" – Draco interrompeu meus pensamentos e antes mesmo que eu respondesse ele se posicionou na minha frente e começou a me conduzir levemente. Enquanto era conduzida pelas passadas curtas e leves de Draco (que dançava como um verdadeiro príncipe) eu pus-me a pensar no que ouvi atrás daquela porta. Eu precisava descobrir como aquilo tudo ia acontecer. Eu pensei também se diria algo à Draco. Ele ficava furioso cada vez que eu falava em me tornar uma Comensal, mas também eu havia prometido a mim mesma que jamais faria nada sem que Draco soubesse. Então...

"Draco, quando os novos Comensais serão recrutados?" – perguntei como quem pergunta que horas são.

"Andou ouvindo atrás da porta Virgínia?" - ele me olhou carrancudo, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Isso não importa agora."

"Ah, não foi nos falado o dia. Saberemos quando for chegada a hora..." – eu ia dizer algo, mas ele não me deixou formular a frase. –"... E a senhorita, não ouse."

"Eu não disse nada, Draquinho." – fiz minha melhor cara inocente.

Mas eis que... tcham tcham tcham tcham! Draco amarrou a cara mais ainda quando uma linda voz masculina se dirigiu a mim.

"Boa noite Virgínia, não sabia que você estava aqui." – Era Lorenzo Elliot, um belo moreno alto de olhos negros que (modéstia a parte) não largava do meu pé. Eu nunca tinha mencionado-o porque não tinha sido necessário, mas ele me perseguia desde o meu quarto ano. Era um corvinal com uma leve tendência para o sadismo (talvez por isso fosse um convidado dos Malfoy's). E bom, como eu não tinha nenhum compromisso aparente com Draco e o meu parceiro loiro dava seus amassos por aí, nada me impedia de dar mole para Lorenzo. E eu o fazia. Já havia beijado-o algumas vezes, mas isso só o encheu de esperanças e a mim de preocupações como mudar o caminho no corredor ao vê-lo ou coisas do tipo. Mas Draco tinha verdadeiro ódio de Lorenzo.

"Digo-lhe o mesmo, Elliot." – Draco respondeu com azedume. Lorenzo lançou um olhar irritado a Draco que ainda estava segurando a minha cintura.

"Boa noite pra você também Malfoy."

Era até divertido ver a troca de olhares entre eles.

"Sabe Virgínia, eu gostaria de convidá-la para a próxima dança." – Lorenzo virou-se pra mim como se Draco não estivesse ali. Novamente foi Draco quem respondeu.

"Ela adoraria Elliot, mas caso você não tenha percebido, ela está dançando comigo agora."

"Ela está dançando _esta_ dança com você, Malfoy. Estou convidando-a para a _próxima_."

Antes que Draco voasse em cima de Lorenzo eu resolvi intervir.

"Tudo bem Lorenzo, nós dançaremos a próxima." – forcei um sorriso e percebi que agora Draco queria voar em mim.

Lorenzo me dirigiu um bonito sorriso e fez menção de se afastar quando a música mudou de ritmo. Sorriu ironicamente para Draco.

"Sinto muito Malfoy. Acho que o seu tempo acabou."

Draco, em nome da boa educação e da elegância apenas tirou a mão da minha cintura e não disse nada. Lorenzo deu às costas a Draco ocupando o lugar que antes havia sido dele. E eu nem disse ou fiz nada. Senti-me uma pateta. Pude ver que Draco encostou-se na parede e ficara olhando na nossa direção, com um copo de wisky na mão e a cara mais carrancuda possível. Lorenzo não me conduzia pelo salão com a mesma leveza e elegância de Draco, mas o que se pode fazer? Nem tudo é perfeito... E como era chato! Merlin!

"Que veio fazer aqui com o Malfoy?"

Como se ele não soubesse...

"Oras, ele chamou-me para ser sua acompanhante. E eu vim. Você sabe, eu e Draco temos uma amizade muito grande."

"Amizade?" – ele perguntou com uma ironia que eu detestei. – "Por favor, Virgínia. Não se faça de boba ou me faça de bobo. Hogwarts inteira sabe que entre você e Malfoy não é só amizade."

"E se for? Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?" – perguntei tão inesperadamente que ele ficou até pálido.

"Não. Não tenho nada." – ele respondeu simplesmente. – "Mas eu gostaria que você parasse de olhar na direção do Malfoy enquanto dança comigo."

"Eu disse que dançava com você, não disse que lhe daria cem por cento da minha atenção."

"Poxa Virgínia, eu esperava um pouco mais de consideração." – Ah, mas que saco! Como era babaca! – "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com a gente..." – Hã? Acho que eu não entendi. Aliás, isso já tem anos e até hoje eu não entendi.

"Tudo o que Lorenzo?"

"Como tudo o que? Nós... Nós nos beijamos."

"Ta. Isso eu sei, mas e daí?"

"E daí que eu sou apaixonado por você." – Sério. Eu me segurei pra não rir. Aliás, eu não sei porque estou ocupando as minhas memórias com um relato tão tolo e infundado. Mas o garoto me amava, o que eu poderia fazer? (Ser mais modesta talvez, Senhorita Virginia Weasley.)

"Lorenzo, foi convidado por algum motivo especial?" – mudei de assunto categoricamente. Ele achou melhor não insistir.

"Motivo especial?"

"É. Pra conversar com alguém ou coisa do tipo."

"Não que eu saiba. Por quê?"

"Ficou o tempo todo aqui na sala?"

"Sim, fiquei. Mas não estou entendendo as suas perguntas."

"Perguntas simples. Não há o que entender."

Na verdade eu queria me livrar dos braços de Lorenzo Elliot que a cada passada parecia querer que nossos corpos se fundissem, de tanto que me apertava contra si. E onde estava meu salvador, o loiríssimo Draco Malfoy? Estava no mesmo lugar, tomando uma segunda dose de wisky e olhando para nós como se fossemos dois trasgos. (Bom, Elliot não era feio, mas era chato. Isso fazia dele um meio trasgo.).

"Lorenzo, se me dá licença. Acho que Draco está ficando impaciente." – tentei me safar.

"Você não deve nada pro Malfoy."

"Eu sou convidada e acompanhante dele. O natural é que eu fique ao lado dele."

"Não antes de me dar mais um beijo."

"O que? Sem chance Elliot."

"O último."

"Quantas vezes você já me pediu "o último"? Eu já dei pelo menos uns três "últimos" em você."

"Eu quero o definitivo."

"Que definitivo?"

"O que vai me dar a certeza de que eu sempre terei você."

"Desculpa, não entendi." – por que eu simplesmente não lhe dei um chute nas suas partes mais sensíveis e saí correndo dali? Se eu fizesse isso não precisaria ouvir certas coisas.

"Virgínia, quer namorar comigo?"

Eu devo ter feito a cara mais nojenta do mundo, pois ele ficou verde.

"Ainda não entendi."

Ele, ao invés de responder, preferiu tentar me agarrar (mais um pouco). Quando ele aproximou perigosamente seu rosto do meu eu o empurrei no mesmo instante em que senti olhos grafite me perfurando (eu sempre os sinto.). Draco chegou quase que instantaneamente. Elliot só teve tempo de virar e sair antes que Draco lhe acertasse as fuças. E lá estava o louro notável olhando para mim, olhos grafite faiscantes. Na verdade, isso todo mundo já sabe, os olhos de Draco são acinzentados, prateados, eu diria. Mas quando ele estava muito, muito nervoso e irritado, quase a pondo de explodir seus olhos adquiriam uma diferente coloração da original: Cinza escuro. Grafite. Deve-se realmente ter medo de Draco quando os olhos dele ficam dessa cor.

"O que esse babaca queria com você?" – Ele perguntou na habitual voz arrastada, mas eu pude ver a irritação em sua voz.

"Você viu."

"Mas eu quero saber o que ele te disse."

"Aí depende. Você está a fim de morrer de rir?"

Draco riu com um canto da boca. Contei pra ele a história, mas ele não riu, afinal de contas. Ele quis ir atrás do Elliot para esmurrá-lo até a morte. Foi quando eu me dei conta da hora avançada e pedi para irmos embora. E, claro, tive que me despedir dos Malfoy's.

"Mãe, eu vou levar Virgínia para casa. Ela veio se despedir." – Mãe. Era estranho ouvir Draco chamar a Senhora Malfoy de "mãe". Bom, ela era mãe dele, nada mais natural. O caso é que eu já não me lembro mais como é chamar alguém de "mãe", visto que há muito tempo eu não chamava Molly assim.

"Oh claro. Se divertiu na festa Virgínia?" – ela me perguntou com um sorriso claro.

"Sim, muito. Agradeço pelo convite e hospitalidade." – eu e meu melhor sorriso: uma dupla infalível.

"Oh que isso querida. Eu fico com os agradecimentos pela hospitalidade. Pelo convite agradeça ao Draco." – Draco olhou-me de soslaio e sorriu satisfeito.

"Lucius, venha aqui um instante." – A Senhora Malfoy chamou pelo pai de Draco que estava um pouco atrás dela conversando com alguns senhores. Quando ele se aproximou ela continuou. – "Virginia quer se despedir."

"Oh claro. Espero que tenha gostado de visitar-nos." – e não esperava essa fala dele. Não mesmo. Em nada se parecia com aquele cara estranho e mesquinho que deu um jeito de enfiar o diário de Tom dentro do meu caldeirão, quando ele ainda achava que eu era apenas a caçula pobretona dos Weasley's.

"Pode ter certeza que sim, Senhor Malfoy. Boa Noite." – eu queria ir embora!

Saímos pela porta e ainda fomos caminhar no jardim, rapidamente só para tomar os ares antes da "confortabilíssima" viagem via aparatação. E lá estávamos nós, sozinhos naquele jardim imenso e lindo. Eu nunca tive medo de ficar sozinha com Draco, mas naquela noite eu estava a-pa-vo-ra-da.

"Por que está tão calada Gin?" – ele perguntou sem olhar para mim, caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu cabelo loiro estava estupendo sob a luz de uma lua cheia enorme.

"Hum? Calada? Não... só estou cansada Draco."

"Gostou da noite?"

"Sim, foi ótima. Tirando o incidente com o Elli..."

"Shhh. Não quero falar daquele asno. Esqueça que o vimos esta noite, ok?" – e eu amolecendo. Eu confesso (pela terceira vez): Ele estava me vencendo.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, apenas caminhando eu tive a "brilhante" idéia (não sei porquê) de parar e fazer o mais "brilhante" ainda pedido:

"Draco, não se afaste de mim."

Ele parou de andar e olhou para mim, que agora estava um pouco atrás dele, visto que parei para fazer o pedido enquanto ele continuava andando. Eu pude sentir o toque dos seus olhos prateados cintilantes na minha pele no momento em que ele me olhou. Caminhou até mim e me abraçou ternamente. Era engraçado. Nos primeiro anos da nossa convivência eu sempre tive a impressão de que Draco sempre precisou de mim. Conforme o tempo foi passando isso inverteu. Por mais forte que eu quisesse ser eu estava a cada dia mais dependente de Draco. Como se, se ele não estivesse por perto eu não poderia respirar livremente.

"Pequena, eu jamais me afastaria de você." – afagou meus cabelos e eu fechei os olhos. Sabe quando você tem daquelas sensações estranhas em que você sente saudades não se sabe do que, vontade de fugir pra não se sabe onde e vontade de chorar não se sabe por quê? Então, me deu essa pequena "frescura" naquele momento e eu quis morrer naquele abraço. Draco deu um leve beijo nos meus cabelos e me disse algo que eu não consegui entender direito. Só sei que depois dessa fala ininteligível eu pude sentir dedos longos erguendo a minha cabeça segurando-a levemente pelo meu queixo. Então eu vi aqueles olhos pratas fixos nos meus olhos castanhos e eu não vi mais nada depois disso porque a minha mente se apagou. E eu já disse qual é o momento em que minha mente se apaga completamente. É quando Draco me beija. E era o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento, doce, carinhosamente, suave.

Eu queria que aquele momento fosse eterno. Eu bem sabia que para momentos como aquele se tornarem constantes só dependia de mim, mas tinha aquele velho medo de estragar tudo. Não conseguia ver Draco como um "namorado". Eu nem mesmo gostava daquela palavra, achava que as pessoas que faziam uso dela tornavam-se presas à alguém, perdiam sua liberdade. Por falar em pessoas presas, lá estava e presa aos braços do meu louro notável. Ele me beijava com sentimento. Muitas vezes eu já havia visto Draco com outras garotas e o único sentimento que eu distinguia ali era tesão. Ele apertava, amassava, agarrava. Só faltava engolir as pobres coitadas (pobres coitadas uma ova! Elas queriam isso mesmo). Mas naquele momento, comigo eu estava descobrindo em Draco uma delicadeza e um cuidado sobrenatural. Ele segurava-me pela cintura quase como se estivesse com medo de me quebrar ao meio. O beijo era lento, suave, enfim... eu estava pisando nas nuvens. Até que lentamente nós interrompemos o beijo, mas sem nos soltarmos. Aí eu tomei consciência do mundo a minha volta novamente e vi que estávamos sozinhos no imenso jardim. Cenário perfeito.

Ele acariciava meu rosto com a ponta dos longos dedos e tinha um leve e sincero sorriso nos lábios. E eu ainda vou descobrir porquê eu fico tão idiota em situações como aquela, por que eu TINHA que falar bobeira.

"Draco, eu tenho medo."

"Do que, Pequena?" – a voz dele não passava de um murmúrio.

"Do que eu sinto por você." – Sim! Eu sou patética quando tento ser romântica. Seria típico dele perguntar "E o que você sente por mim?", mas ele não perguntou.

"Por que nós não tentamos? Prometo que se der errado tudo continua como antes."

"Eu tenho medo de machucar você."

"Você é a única pessoa no mundo capaz de faz isso Virgínia, mas se você fizer isso eu vou agüentar quieto como um bom Malfoy que sou e vou continuar te amando."

Ah! Ele não é um fofo? Ok, parei com o momento de frescura, mas essa fala mereceu!

Engoli em seco. Eu deveria dizer que o amava, mas eu não sabia como fazer isso. Eu nunca tinha dito àquilo à ninguém. Então eu resolvi ficar calada. Até que ele quebrou o silencio.

"Façamos assim: se tiver que acontecer será naturalmente. Eu não forço a barra, mas você deixa rolar quando pintar o clima."

Não pude deixar de rir. Ele riu também.

"Você nunca força a barra." – Eu devia ter ficado quieta pois ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e me lançou o olhar mais cafajeste que ele pôde fazer.

"Ahá! Então estava sentindo falta! Aposto que fica vinte e quatro horas sonhando com os meus beijos."

"Oh! Socorro! Seu ego está inflando demais e está me faltando o ar." – fingi-me asfixiada. Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente. Após isso ele deitou-se na grama, olhando para o céu.

"Uau Virginia, olhe isso. As estrelas estão magníficas essa noite." – Pensei duas vezes antes de amassar meu vestido na grama, mas quando eu teria outro momento daquele com Draco? Deitei-me ao seu lado. A mão dele buscou a minha e seus dedos entrelaçaram-se aos meus. E eu estava estupidamente feliz. Eu podia ficar o resto da vida ali, ouvindo o burburinho da festa ao longe, sentindo a respiração de Draco ao meu lado e olhando para aquele céu apinhado de estrelas. E eu tive a impressão que Draco pensava algo parecido.

"Draco."

"Hum?"

"Já pensou em nós daqui uns dez anos?" – eu e minhas perguntas idiotas.

"Nossa Gin. A gente nem começou e você já está pensando em casamento e filhos?" – ele perguntou debochado. Bom, eu não tinha pensado nisso quando fiz a pergunta, mas na hora que ele disse isso eu logo imaginei uma criança de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Vermelho com amarelo dá rosa, não é? Achei a idéia engraçada.

"Não pensei em casamento e filhos."

"Pensou então em nós dois morando juntos sem casar?"

"Não também."

"Ah..." – ele me pareceu desapontado.

"Não sei bem no que eu pensei. Quero saber o que você pensa a respeito."

"Bom, Gin. Não sei. Quem sabe de qualquer um de nós daqui dez anos? Dez dias? Dez minutos? Mas eu gostaria de estar com você e ter uma filha com os seus olhos, seus cabelos e suas sardas."

Tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha.

"E que tal um garoto de olhos cinzas, cabelos louro-platinados, rosto fino e temperamento arrogante?" – perguntei rindo.

"Não seria mal. Um filho lindo como eu seria perfeito e... hey! Eu não sou arrogante!" – ele fingiu-se indignado e pela primeira vez desviou os olhos do céu e olhou para mim. Aqueles olhos pratas me fitando me deixou arrepiada. Virei a cabeça na direção dele e nossos narizes se tocaram tamanha a proximidade. Olá, silêncio constrangedor! Rapidamente Draco rolou por cima de mim. Senti o peso do corpo dele sobre o meu e perdi os movimentos. Ele olhava para os meus olhos e para a minha boca alternadamente e eu não pude fazer nada senão descobrir uma mão livre e usá-la para puxá-lo pelo colarinho da camisa com certa urgência para um beijo ansioso e quase desesperado. Apaixonado, eu diria.

Até que eu achei que era hora de ir.

"Draco, é tarde e eu quero ir pra casa."

"Ok." – ele nem questionou. Levantou-se e estendeu-me a mão para que eu me levantasse.

"Preparada para aparatar?"

"Não, mas não há escolha."

Ele sorriu e me estendeu o braço. Quando grudei no louro eu pude sentir o chão sair dos meus pés.

Assim que senti o chão sob meus pés novamente eu abri os olhos. Estávamos em meu quarto e ele estava bastante escuro. Olhei para a minha cama e vi ali o monte de cobertas que me substituíra. Olhei por todo o quarto. Estava vazio, mas eu tinha a estranha impressão de estar sendo observada.

"Eu vou indo, Pequena." – Draco disse num murmúrio.

"Tudo bem." – Eu me virei para ele e ele pôs-se a me olhar demoradamente. Deu-me um rápido selinho, acenou e desapareceu no ar com um estampido.

Sozinha, resolvi que era hora da Cinderela voltar a ser Gata Borralheira. Tirei as sandálias e acendi a luz. Quando ia abrir o vestido ergui os olhos por um acaso e sufoquei um grito de susto. Meu pai estava sentado na poltrona do canto. Ele tinha uma expressão bastante estranha.

"Boa noite caçulinha. Se divertiu?" – ele perguntou casualmente.

"Ah... papai, eu... é... sim. Me diverti." – após um breve silêncio. – "Por que está aqui?"

"Bom, eu vim dar um beijo na minha única garotinha e vi que ela fora engolida por cobertores assassinos e mutantes que tomaram seu lugar na cama. Sentei aqui e resolvi ler um livro até que você voltasse." – ele não me deu chance de dizer nada. – "Esse rapaz... é o menino Malfoy, não é?"

"É sim."

"Hum..." – ele coçou o queixo, pensando. – "Ele gosta de você. Estão namorando?"

Eu estava ficando nervosa.

"Ah... bom... não, exatamente."

"Bom, espero que ele não a magoe. Eu detestaria ter que arrancar os belos olhos prateados dele." – ele disse jovialmente. Levantou-se e pôs o livro que tinha nas mãos de volta à poltrona. Aproximou-se, me deu um beijo na testa e encaminhou-se para a porta.

"Arthur?" – ele virou-se.

"Sim?"

"Não conte nada à Molly nem aos outros seis." – pedi sem jeito.

"Ah, tudo bem. Não contarei." – Ia saindo quando se virou novamente. – "À propósito, você está linda neste vestido. Boa noite." – fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sentei-me na cama, pensando. Ele realmente gostava de mim. Meus irmãos já não ligavam mais, minha mãe já havia desanimado, mas meu pai não. Ele gostava de mim e mostrava isso. Se um pai não gosta da sua filha por que ele iria ao quarto ela de madrugada para vê-la dormir? É com pesar e algumas duras e insistentes lágrimas nos olhos que me lembro dessas coisas. Meu pai não merecia o que eu fiz com ele... eu não merecia (e não mereço) o amor de meu pai.

Passaram-se duas semanas e embarcamos. Passaram-se dois meses e meio de aula sem que eu nada soubesse sobre o recrutamento de novos Comensais da Morte. Draco não me dissera mais nada e eu pensei se ele iria à presença do Lorde sem me contar. Ele achava que eu ser uma Comensal era algo perigoso demais. Bobagem. Com todo o poder que eu tinha (graças ao acontecido do Diário) seria idiotice ficar a toa. Eu iria com ou sem o consentimento dele. Mas até aquele momento nada tinha acontecido mesmo. Eu cuidava de verificar o antebraço esquerdo de Draco quase todos os dias. Um dia ele desconfiou. Eu achei que tinha visto a Marca e puxei o braço dele com força fazendo-o derrubar pena e tinteiro.

"O que é isso Gin? Você enlouqueceu?"

Não havia nada no braço dele.

"Hã? Ah... eu vi um... um... um bicho! Tinha um bicho no seu braço!"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita e me olhou desconfiado.

"Que bicho?"

"Ah... acho que era um...um besouro."

"Besouro?" – ele acenou com a varinha e limpou a mancha de tinta da sua lição de transfiguração. – "Sei..."

Dois meses e meio depois e eu vos digo: Draco e eu não estávamos namorando. Mas nada que o impedisse de me roubar beijos quando eu estava desprevenida ou xingar Lorenzo Elliot quando se cruzavam no corredor.

A droga toda da história é que o Trio Maravilha tinha percebido. Um dia, enquanto eu lia um livro de poções na biblioteca a Dentuça-Granger-Sangue-Ruim veio "conversar" comigo.

"Bom dia Gina." – Não sei porque, mas ela estava com um sorrisinho que não disfarçava seu nervosismo. Conversar comigo para ela era algo como a morte. Pelo menos acho que era isso que ela pensava.

"Bom dia, Hermione." – respondi ríspida, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Hum... o Malfoy? Não está com você?" – ela perguntou inocentemente, olhando dos lados.

"Por acaso você está vendo ele por aqui?" – senti ela engolir em seco

"Ah... Não. Ele não está aqui." – mas logo ela recuperou a dignidade (que ela diz que tem) e a cara-de-pau (que ela tem mesmo.). – "Estranho. Vocês sempre são vistos juntos."

"Você, Potter e meu irmão também sempre são vistos juntos e agora eles não estão com você. Oh! Que estranho!" – eu completei irônica. Ela fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a ser uma menina inconveniente.

"Er... ah... vocês estão namorando?"

Fechei o livro com estrondo e pela primeira vez em toda a conversa olhei para ela dedicando-lhe meu olhar mais furioso.

"O fracassado do meu irmão e o Cicatriz Ambulante que te mandaram aqui pra investigar a minha vida?"

Madame Pince, aquela velha irritante viciada em livros me dedicou um sonoro "shiu". Enquanto isso a cabeluda engoliu em seco.

"Ah... não. Quer dizer, eles... nós estamos preocupados com você."

"Ah que bonitinho! Você me comoveu agora Granger, mas eu dispenso a preocupação de vocês."

"Gina, tente entender. O Malfoy não é flor que se cheire."

"Ah! E você é? Sangue-Sujo! Faça-me um favor: Vá dar um pouco de "diversão" ao meu irmão e ao cicatriz e me deixe em paz!"

Peguei minha mochila e saí desabalada da biblioteca deixando uma Granger vermelha para trás. Ok, eu sei que fui grossa e vulgar, mas ela me irritou.

Naquele dia, na hora do almoço eu pude sentir três pares de olhos me fuzilando. Granger-Cabelão deve ter contado àqueles dois patetas a conversinha meiga e amigável que tivemos na biblioteca pela manhã. Draco estava do meu lado e parecia desconfortável. Fiquei observando os seus movimentos. Ele olhou para o trio, ergueu uma sobrancelha, fez uma cara de quem diz "Vai encarar?" e a manteve até que a Granger desviou o olhar. Potter e meu irmão pareceram furiosos, mas a Granger tocou-lhes o braço e pareceu lhes pedir clemência. Mas algo no olhar do meu irmão me dizia que ele viria tirar satisfações. E por incrível que pareça, ele não veio.  
Mais tarde eu estava a caminho da sala de transfiguração quando os vi vindo na minha direção. Ron passou reto e eu ouvi o Cicatriz perguntar "Não vai falar com ela?" e meu irmão deu de ombros: "Ela não é mais minha irmã."  
Eu deveria, mas não senti absolutamente nada quando ele disse isso.  
Passando a parte importante: Estávamos às vésperas do Natal. A lista de alunos que ficariam na escola passou e eu assinei meu nome. Draco também assinou o dele. Estranhei, resolvi perguntar.  
"Você não tinha uma viagem com seus pais pra França?"  
"Foi desmarcada." - ele respondeu simplesmente. Pra mim, não era o suficiente.  
"Por que?"  
"Foi decisão do meu pai."  
"Por que?"  
"Virgínia, não seja inconveniente!" - ele ergue uma sobrancelha ao dizer isso e amarrou a cara. Era óbvio que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa. E eu não me chamaria Virgínia Weasley se não descobrisse.  
"Por que?"  
Ele suspirou e não disse nada. Mais tarde Draco estava sozinho no salão comunal quando eu cheguei da minha última aula. Joguei a mochila no chão e desabei no sofá. Ele fazia uma lição de poções. Ele tinha muita facilidade com poções, logo não estava tendo dificuldades, logo seu humor deveria estar bom. Hora de perguntar de novo.  
"Draco, o que há de tão interessante a se fazer na escola no Natal?"  
"Não sei." - Ele disse sem desviar os olhos da lição. - Você poderia me dizer, já que também vai ficar.  
"Você sabe que eu sempre fico pra não voltar àquele pardieiro em que vive a minha família. Mas você não tem motivos pra ficar aqui."  
"Te incomoda a minha presença?" - ele perguntou arrastadamente.  
"Não se faça de vitima Draco."  
Ele suspirou, pareceu pensar. Largou a pena e aproximou-se de mim.  
"Tudo bem, eu conto."  
Animei-me, bati palminhas debilmente e me acheguei também.  
"Gin, se isso vazar..."  
"Não vai vazar!"  
"Ok. Meu pai virá me buscar na noite em que todos irão embora."  
"Para...?"  
Ele engoliu em seco.  
"Para ir ter com o Lorde."  
Eu iniciei uma sessão "Dilacere o rosto lindo de Draco Malfoy". Ele tentava se defender dos meus murros e tapas.  
"Por que você não me contou isso antes?"  
"Porque eu sei que você vai fazer alguma loucura. E pare com isso, está fazendo um papel ridículo."  
Parei de bater nele, ajeitei-me no sofá e tirei os cabelos vermelhos do rosto.  
"Não vai fazer nenhuma loucura, não é?"  
Um lampejo passou-se pela minha mente. Ele não me deixaria fazer nada.  
"Não."  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
"Não?"  
"Quer que eu faça?"  
"Não, claro que não!"  
"Então, não farei nada."  
"Gin, eu não sou idiota."  
"Ninguém disse isso, Draquinho querido."  
Enfim, era a chance. Faltavam dois dias. Não perderia essa oportunidade por absolutamente nada.

Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa rápido. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como eu iria junto com Draco ter um encontro com Voldemort. E eu tinha pouco tempo pra pensar.  
No outro dia eu fui falar com Draco.  
"Vamos, qual o plano?"  
"Plano? Que plano?"  
"O plano oras. Você e seu pai devem ter um plano. Você não seria o único sonserino a ir nesse... "passeio"."  
"Não, não sou."  
"Então porque todos foram pra casa e você não? Ir pra casa no Natal é uma idéia até razoável, é bem mais fácil sair da sua casa do que sair da escola."  
"Parabéns Virgínia. Você é muito inteligente." - ele disse zombeteiro e se espreguiçou no divã do salão comunal. Eu lhe dediquei uma careta.  
"Então...? Por que você está aqui?"  
"Simples: Pra não levantar suspeitas."  
De fato, era ótimo. Se Draco tivesse ido pra Mansão Malfoy eu não teria como pegar uma carona.  
"Hum... e como você vai sair daqui?" - Comecei a enumerar nos dedos as possibilidades. – "Pó de flu seria bobagem, aparatar nem pensar, afinal de contas aparatar é proibido na escola e..."  
"Tudo bem mini-Granger. Eu sei que aparatar é proibido." - odiei o "apelidinho" – "Mas acontece que meu pai e eu somos muito mais espertos que todos aqui."  
"Grande! Então me conte a vossa estupenda esperteza!"  
"É o seguinte: Meu pai virá me buscar no dia."  
"Hã? Como assim?"  
"Simples: Mamãe está de cama. Pobrezinha, está querendo muito me ver."  
"Ah, mande minhas sinceras melhoras a sua mãe." - ah como eu sou idiota.  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
"Gin, minha mãe está ótima! Essa é a desculpa que meu pai vai dar ao babão do Dumbledore."  
"Ah... certo."  
"Aliás, ele já deve ter mandado uma coruja ao babão. Meu pai não virá pessoalmente, mandará só a carruagem."  
Ótimo. Menos um pra eu me esquivar. Assim, será só Draco. Mas isso era um mero detalhe.  
Naquela noite eu maquinei todos os meus passos da próxima noite. Já sabia exatamente o que fazer.  
No outro dia (no grande dia) foi o embarque dos que iriam sair de Hogwarts. Foi com pesar que vi o trio perambulando pela escola depois do embarque. Eles ficaram pro Natal. Bom, pouco importava.  
Eu estava eufórica, mas não podia deixar Draco perceber por isso evitei-o a tarde toda. Fiquei o tempo toda trancada no dormitório feminino (que com o embarque de todas as garotas ficou só pra mim). Quando eram mais ou menos quatro da tarde Draco bateu a minha porta.  
"Gin, abre. Eu queria passar minhas últimas horas com você."  
"Credo Draco, até parece que você vai morrer!" - eu escondi minha ferramenta de fuga e fui abrir a porta. Ele entrou.  
"Draco, aqui é um dormitório feminino, não pode entrar."  
"Quem se importa? Só tem você aqui."  
Ele jogou-se em minha cama.  
"Gin, achei estranha essa sua calmaria toda. Você quase me batia querendo se juntar à comitiva de Comensais. O que aconteceu?"  
"Hum, sei lá. Talvez seja mesmo perigoso." - tinha de pensar numa ótima desculpa. – "Sem contar que... eu sou pobre e minha família é totalmente boazinha. Eu não teria pra onde ir."  
"Eu teria o maior gosto do mundo em ter você na Mansão. Claro, não estou te incentivando a ser uma Comensal."  
Deitei-me de bruços, ao lado dele.  
"Eu sei. Está nervoso Draco?"  
"Não. Sempre esperei por isso. Serei seu braço direito Gin."  
"Eu sei disso. Você já me disse." - eu sorri e comecei a cutucar a barriga dele. Draco tinha cócegas. Ele começou a rir e se contorcer.  
"Pára Gin, por favor."  
"Draco, quando você volta?"  
"Amanhã mesmo, pela manhã."  
"Que bom, assim não terei tempo de sentir saudades."  
"Ah, já ia me esquecendo." - enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma maçã muito vermelha. Estendeu-a a mim. – "Uma maça tão vermelha quanto os seus cabelos."

Aquela tarde simplesmente voou. Veio o jantar, a noite, e eu estava nervosa. E onde estava toda minha coragem e sangue frio? Também não sei.

Depois do jantar eu fui para o dormitório experimentar minha ferramenta de fuga. Capa da invisibilidade. Peguei "emprestada" do Potter. Olha como o Cicatriz tem utilidade em certos momentos. Eu descobri que ele usava uma passagem secreta pra ir pra Hogsmead de vez em quando e ele às vezes deixava a capa na entrada da passagem. Quando Draco me falou do plano de sair a noite eu me lembrei disso e fui verificar se ela estaria lá e não é que estava mesmo! Perfeito.

Draco disse que viria se despedir de mim e assim o fez.

"Gin, eu estou indo."

"Boa sorte Draco. Quando você voltar será um novo homem!" – brinquei com ele enquanto o abraçava.

"Praticamente isso." – ele riu também.

Quando ele saiu do dormitório e passou pela passagem que dá acesso ao lado de fora do salão comunal eu vesti a capa e fui atrás dele. Caminhei o tempo todo ao seu encalço dando apenas uma distancia pequena para que ele não me ouvisse respirar ou caminhar. Chegando ao Salão Principal o Professor Snape esperava por ele. Cuidado redobrado. O homem era esperto.

"Draco, o Professor Dumbledore me encarregou de acompanhar você até a condução que o seu pai enviara. Mande minhas estimadas melhoras a sua mãe." – seu tom não era amigável, mas também não estava soltando fogo pelas ventas. Só porque era Draco. Se fosse qualquer outro que o fizesse se levantar às vinte e três horas ele ficaria bem irritado.

"Obrigado Professor." – Draco disse num murmúrio. Não sei porque ele tinha pego a mania de falar murmurando. Acho que ele estava meio nervoso.

"Então, vamos?" – Snape apontou para a porta principal. Segui atrás deles sem um pingo de barulho.

Quando chegamos lá fora um homem elegantemente vestido segurava aberta a porta de uma carruagem. Não era uma daquelas sem cavalos de Hogwarts, mas uma com dois belíssimos cavalos negros. Devia ser do pai de Draco. Enquanto Snape e Draco desciam as escadas vagarosamente eu tomei uma distancia e me pus a correr a fim de entrar na carruagem antes de Draco. Aquela corrida foi quase uma missão impossível, visto que qualquer passo em falso e meu pé poderia aparecer ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Mas deu certo. Subi na carruagem. Ela se balançou um pouquinho e o chofer olhou feio para os cavalos que para a minha gigantesca sorte estavam se mexendo. Sentei-me e pedi a Merlin que Draco não sentasse no meu colo.

Quando ele chegou à carruagem sentou-se de frente para mim. Foi por pouco. O chofer fechou a porta e subiu na carruagem. Logo os cavalos puseram-se a andar e atravessamos o portão de Hogwarts. Draco abriu uma pequena janelinha que dava acesso ao chofer.

"Charles, a viagem é direta, certo?"

"Certo garoto Malfoy. Sem paradas. Direto ao lugar que seu pai me determinou." – ele respondeu polido, quase que maquinalmente.

"Ok, obrigado." – Draco fechou a pequena janelinha. Olhou para frente, na minha direção. Eu rezei para que ele não me percebesse. Não percebeu, virou o rosto para a janela, olhando lá fora. A lua iluminava o rosto dele deixando-o de alguma maneira pálido.

Passaram-se vários minutos, não sei quantos. Mas foram muitos e muitos. Acho que já estávamos bem longe de Hogwarts, talvez na metade do caminho. Charles corria muito velozmente com os cavalos e eu tinha de me segurar sobrenaturalmente sem que Draco me percebesse. Só que meus esforços estavam sendo insuficientes. Draco voltara a olhar na minha direção, agora com mais atenção. Passou vários minutos encarando o banco em que eu estava. Aí eu me lembrei que provavelmente ele estava vendo o desenho do acento da poltrona devido ao meu peso, mas estava escuro demais dentro da cabine, ele não poderia me ver. De repente ele amarrou a cara. Deu-me até medo. Suspirou e falou.

"Mas que inferno Virgínia! Eu devia ter desconfiado."

Fiquei gelada. Merlin! Ele tinha me visto então! Fiquei calada.

"Não adianta me fazer de idiota, eu sei que você está sentada na minha frente com uma merda de capa da invisibilidade!" – ele estava perigosamente nervoso. Não tinha pra onde eu correr. Tirei a capa lentamente e dei um sorrisinho sem graça.

"Oi, Draco."

"Que diabos você acha que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vou com você."

"Vai o caramba!" – Draco abriu a janelinha pra falar com Charles. – "Charles, dê meia volta. Precisamos voltar, agora!"

"Sinto muito menino Malfoy, mas estamos já muito longe da escola e seu pai marcou um horário para nos encontrarmos com ele lá."

"Mas eu estou com um problema e preciso voltar."

"Sinto muito garoto Malfoy. Estou seguindo ordens."

Draco fechou a janelinha contrariado e me fuzilou com o olhar (provavelmente seus olhos estavam grafite. Ainda bem que estava muito escuro lá dentro. Me poupou suar frio de fitar aqueles olhos daquela cor por minha causa.)

"Por que você faz isso comigo, Virgínia?" – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e encostou-se no acento, desolado.

"Desde que nos conhecemos que eu digo a você que meu maior objetivo era seguir o Lorde das Trevas. Ninguém poderia me impedir."

"O Lorde não vai nem olhar pra você!"

"Ah é? E por que não? O que eu tenho a menos que você? Por que qualquer um que vai lá hoje é mais importante que eu? Não se esqueça Draco Malfoy que eu sou uma bruxa com o dobro ou triplo de poder que seria normal para a minha idade. Você sabe muito bem disso, pois foi você quem me ajudou a controlá-lo." – no final da frase eu estava ofegante. Draco estava quieto. Provavelmente não tinha resposta para as minhas perguntas.

"Tudo bem Virgínia. Não vou discutir com você." – ele disse derrotado. – "Mas é um caminho sem volta, se você se arrepender depois..."

"Eu não vou me arrepender."

"Assim espero."

"Como me descobriu?" – eu precisava matar essa curiosidade.

"Simples: Seu perfume."

O restante da viagem transcorreu no maior silêncio. Draco parecia bastante chateado e eu estava nervosa. Quando finalmente chegamos eu olhei pela janela. Estávamos no portão de um cemitério. Típico, foi o que pensei na hora. Quando descemos da cabine o chofer olhou assustado para mim.

"Senhor Malfoy, quem é a garota?"

"Oi, Charles." – eu acenei.

"Esse é o meu problema Charles! Ela não deveria estar aqui."

"Quer que eu a leve de volta agora? De acordo com o que seu pai me disse você vai voltar com ele."

Draco ponderou a hipótese por um momento. Eu fitei-o com um olhar desesperado.

"Draco, por favor. Não!" – ele ficou olhando para mim e respondeu para Charles sem desviar os olhos de mim.

"Tudo bem Charles, ela fica."

Sorri agradecida. Draco me indicou o portão.

"Vamos, Virgínia Weasley." – Ele colocou o capuz da capa cobrindo quase todo o rosto. Eu fiz o mesmo. Meus cabelos vermelhos ficaram bem a mostra na capa. Bem provável que todos de Hogwarts que estavam lá me reconheceriam.

Draco iniciou a caminhada comigo a seu encalço até o centro do cemitério. Lá já havia algumas pessoas, todas vestidas como nós, com grandes capas negras e capuz cobrindo quase o rosto todo. Isso para os recrutados. Os Comensais antigos usavam as habituais máscaras. Achei aquela cena estupenda.

Se o Senhor Malfoy estava ali, eu não o vi (nem poderia reconhecê-lo), mas se estava também, não veio falar com Draco. Os alunos sonserinos de Hogwarts olhavam me atravessado. Um deles chegou a chamar "Weasley?", eu apenas olhei para trás e ele ficou boquiaberto. Por que a minha presença lá causava espanto? Eles acharam que a única peripécia da caçulinha Weasley seria contrariar a Família e ir para a Sonserina? Não. Ela faria mais, muito mais.

De repente todos se arrumaram em círculo e senti meu coração bater descompassado. Draco estava ao meu lado e parecia tranqüilo. Eu mordi o lábio inferior com uma vontade imensa de sair correndo, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma felicidade intensa. Quando todos os que restavam tinham aparatado e se aquietado eu pude ouvir passos pisando em folhas secas. Ergui os olhos e o vi se aproximando. Era ele. Encapuzado, como todos nós. Eu tinha curiosidade de ver seu rosto. Desde o episódio da Câmara que eu não o via. Claro, eu sabia que ele não estava mais como era naquela ocasião, com seu corpo adolescente. Ele parou ao centro e olhou para todos os presentes, um por um. Quando falou, sua voz era aguda e gelada.

"Meus caros, Eu sabia que meu circulo de fiéis Comensais aumentaria essa noite, mas não imaginei que seria tanto! Vejo que meus antigos aliados têm ensinado a lição de casa direitinho aos seus herdeiros." – seu tom era zombeteiro. – "Espero que vocês saibam que esse caminho não tem volta. Uma vez comigo, sempre comigo. E aqueles que ousarem me abandonar no meio do caminho não viverão para se arrepender de terem me abandonado. Para cada falha um castigo. Para cada acerto uma recompensa. Seus pais sabem disso e tem desempenhado um bom trabalho, do contrário não estariam aqui hoje, ainda mais entregando vocês a mim." – Eu podia sentir minha mão suando e também podia ouvir a respiração forte de Draco ao meu lado. Ao meu outro lado tinha uma pessoa de baixa estatura e bastante ofegante, rígida em sua posição como uma estátua de mármore, mas eu não sabia quem era. Acho que não estava devidamente preparado. Apesar das mãos suadas eu estava preparada.

Aquela cena era algo quase macabro. Várias pessoas vestidas de preto encapuzadas em círculo cercadas por túmulos em um silêncio sufocante. Não dava pra calcular a expansão do respeito que circulava entre aquelas pessoas. Todos temendo que um simples pensamento pudesse ofender a presença do Lorde das Trevas e este sentia tudo isso e se sentia o Grande. Tudo bem, ele o era.

"Vejo aqui hoje pessoas que eu sempre esperei, que eu tinha certeza que atenderiam ao chamado. E outras que eu nem imaginaria." – Ele olhou para trás, para uma garota com uma pose tão tranqüila quanto à de Draco. Seus cabelos eram negros e escorridos. Se era de Hogwarts, eu não estava reconhecendo-a. – "Isso me deixa satisfeito. Sabem a missão, não sabem? Quando eu era jovem e iniciei a minha coleta de seguidores tudo o que eu queria era poder. Hoje eu quero muito mais que isso. Eu quero poder e eu quero o Potter! Esse garoto tem me escapado pelo vão dos dedos há dezessete anos e eu não vou permitir que isso ocorra novamente. Por hora, era isso que eu tinha a dizer a vocês. Se eu pudesse eu os levaria para um grande banquete para comemorar a vossa ascensão, sinto trazê-los a um lugar tão... morto." – ele disse debochadamente. – "Mas não temos tempo a perder. Rabicho! Acompanhe-me."

Nesse momento uma figurinha que eu não tinha reparado foi caminhando atrás do Lorde. Perebas, o antigo rato do Ron. Se eu tivesse sabido antes quem Perebas era e o que ele pretendia eu teria cuidado melhor dele. O Lorde encaminhou-se para um membro do grupo. Pegou seu braço esquerdo e tocou-o levemente. Foi um movimento rápido e instantâneo. Logo passou para o membro seguinte enquanto Rabicho entregava à pessoa já "tocada" uma máscara igual as dos antigos Comensais. Era com grande entusiasmo que os novos Comensais colocavam a máscara e olhavam para o antebraço esquerdo vislumbrando a Marca Negra com um desenho tão forte e fresco.

Os minutos foram passando e eu via o Lorde se aproximando de mim. Pela ordem que Voldemort estava fazendo Draco receberia a Marca antes de mim. E foi chegado esse momento. Voldemort chegou em Draco e crispou a boca no que seria um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ah Garoto Malfoy! Eu tinha certeza absoluta que você viria. Esperei por isso desde o dia em que você nasceu. Seu pai já o tinha lhe entregado a mim. Eu sinto que você será grande rapaz, muito grande. Um dos meus maiores seguidores."

"É o que eu pretendo, milorde." – Draco se curvou numa rápida reverência que deixou o Lorde satisfeito.

O Lorde das Trevas então pegou o antebraço de Draco e ergueu-lhe a manga revelando a sua pele clara. Tocou-lhe de leve e lá estava a tatuagem, tão linda quanto eu imaginava. Draco olhou para ela orgulhoso e murmurou.

"Obrigado milorde."

Voldemort acenou com a cabeça e passou adiante enquanto Rabicho entregava a máscara a Draco. Era a minha vez. Ele olhou demoradamente para os meus cabelos vermelhos que a capa não escondia.

"Ora, ora, ora. Quem temos aqui." – o meu capuz era um tanto grande para o meu tamanho e o Lorde tomou a liberdade de puxá-lo um pouco, o suficiente para me encarar nos olhos. Puxou um pouco o seu também para que eu o visse. Nem de longe se parecia com Tom, mas os olhos eram os mesmos, só que agora vermelhos. Não tinha nariz, no lugar havia uma fenda como o nariz de uma cobra. Confesso que aquela imagem tão próxima ao meu rosto me deixou nauseada. Acho que o Lorde merecia mais que aquilo. "Minha doce Virgínia. Está tão bela quanto da última vez que a vi. Eu esperava que você viesse, mas não esperava que fosse tão já."

"E não seria milorde. Mas quando fiquei sabendo eu fiz questão."

"Fico satisfeito em ver o seu empenho em estar na minha presença. E eu sei, Virgínia, que você é uma bruxa muito poderosa."

"Quero usufruir desse poder ao seu favor, milorde." – meu pequeno nervosismo tinha passado por completo.

"Bom, bom, muito bom! E eu gostaria saber como você veio até aqui."

Respirei fundo e soltei de uma vez. Não sabia se ele ficaria furioso com Draco ou não.

"Draco Malfoy."

Voldemort olhou para Draco ao meu lado e disse simplesmente.

"Será bem recompensado por ter me trazido essa jóia, garoto Malfoy." – Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele suara frio. Voldemort virou-se novamente para mim. – "É chegada a sua hora, minha doce Virgínia."

Ele então repetiu o ritual. Pegou meu braço, ergueu a manga e tocou de leve e lá estava ela, dessa vez no _meu _braço. Aproximou-se mais um pouco do meu rosto e disse num sussurro gelado:

"Nos encontraremos em breve, filha." – e foi para o próximo membro, o baixinho nervoso ao meu lado que mais tarde eu saberia que era Pansy Parkinson. Estranho o lorde ter me chamado de "filha". Mas eu me acostumara com aquele tratamento, já que ele se tornara constante. Recebi a máscara e a coloquei. Olhei para o antebraço e senti-me finalmente importante. A partir daquele momento eu poderia realmente provar que nem todos os Weasley's são inúteis.

Ao fim de tudo, voltávamos pra Hogwarts. Houve uma mudança de planos e Draco não voltou com o pai (que estava lá e veio nos dar os "parabéns" quando o Lorde se foi.). Voltamos com Charles. O silencio tomou conta da cabine no caminho. Estávamos nós dois, Draco e eu, sentados nos mesmos lugares da ida, mas dessa vez com as máscaras repousadas ao nosso lado no acento e olhando abobalhados e orgulhosos para as Marcas em nossos antebraços.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, eu não tenho nem palavras para pedir desculpas pela minha demora. Fazer este capítulo foi praticamente uma gestação. Sete meses. Nem vou me explicar, não tenho cara pra isso. Rs. 

Este seria o primeiro capítulo de AFM que seria betado. Infelizmente não pude entregar a beta porque eu terminei o capitulo na madrugada de sexta para sábado, à 1:11 e meu lindo e amado computador resolveu pifar no sábado de manhã, às 11h. Ficou dois dias sem dar sinal de vida e eu fiquei desesperada pensando no que seria de mim se eu precisasse formatar essa belezinha e perdesse o meu precioso que levou sete meses pra ficar pronto. Felizmente (ou milagrosamente) ele ligou hoje de manhã (segunda-feira – 16/01) e está ligado até agora. Eu, mais que depressa resolvi postar antes que ele pife e daí sabe Deus quando ele ligaria de novo! I'm sorry Lina! Queria tanto que você betasse... mas o próximo é seu!

E eu também já não sei mais quem eu agradeci as reviews e quem falta. Desculpa! Façamos o seguinte: Eu coloco os nomes de quem mandou review nesse capítulo e a partir do próximo vocês fazem as reviews deixando o email. Assim que eu receber o recadinho de vocês eu já respondo por email. Fica mais fácil e eu não "esqueço" de ninguém. (Isso que dá ser uma autora confusa!).

É isso. Espero que gostem desse capítulo (afinal, a espera tem que valer a pena. Se não valer, desculpa de novo!). O próximo capítulo não levará sete meses. Será uma gestação completa. Nove! (brincadeirinha! Rs. Procurarei ser breve.)

Agradecimentos mil à: **Miaka, Lele Potter Black, Angelina Michelle (minha flor!), Gabi (filha! ), Estrelinha W. M., Anita Joyce Belice, Dani, Lua Malfoy, Kirina Malfoy, Forsaken, Pérola Malfoy, Driste, Leg, Amaya Kawazoe.**

Vocês são MA-RA-VI-LHO-SOS!

Ah, mais uma coisa (NA interminável!). AFM agora tem uma nova Capa. Espero que gostem.

E outra: A descrição "linda e simpática" da Madame Pince foi idéia da Gabi, minha filhinha linda. Orgulho saído do meu ventre virtual!

**_.: Pequena Kah :._**


	5. Tomando Rumos

**A Filha do Mal**

**Capítulo 5**

**Tomando Rumos**

"Eu espero que você realmente tenha consciência do caminho que escolheu, Virgínia."

"Eu tenho, Draco. Sabes muito bem que eu sempre quis isso."

"Tudo bem. A escolha foi sua." – ele concluiu e levantou-se da poltrona e andou lentamente pelo Salão Comunal. Não sei se foi só uma impressão minha, mas a nova experiência deixara Draco diferente de alguma forma. Não sei explicar. Mais sério, mais polido, não sei ao certo.

Estávamos sozinhos. Aquela era a manhã após o grande acontecimento da minha vida. Manhã de Natal. Nenhum presente na minha cama. Quer dizer, havia um suéter Weasley e um presente de Draco. Um pingente de prata com um "Gin" gravado graciosamente. Era a maneira como ele me chamava. De todos que eu conhecia apenas Draco me chamava de "Gin". Eu estava excitada ainda. Acontecera tudo o que eu sempre sonhara em poucas horas. Eu estava tão abobalhada que ficava admirando a minha nova tatuagem, tão viva e com traços precisos, ali, desenhada no meu antebraço esquerdo. Num desses meus momentos de deslumbração que Draco virou-se para mim e me fitou incrédulo.

"Gin, esconda isso! E se alguém entrar aqui?"

"Ah, tudo bem." – voltei a manga do meu agasalho no lugar. Eu ficava pensando em como seria a minha vida dali para frente. Oh! Adeus camiseta manga curta! O lema era: "Esconda se quiser ser aceito". Tudo bem, não me importava. Enquanto eu pensava nisso Draco sentou-se a minha frente no divã.

"Conte-me tudo o que você fez."

Olhei para ele meio assustada.

"O que eu fiz?"

"Eu que te pergunto isso? Como você fez pra me fazer de idiota e ir junto ao encontro do Lorde?" – apesar do "me fazer de idiota" ele não estava bravo, pelo contrário, tinha um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. Até me atrevo a dizer que ele estava orgulhoso de mim. Contei a ele tudo, a capa do Potter, eu o seguindo pelos corredores, minha corrida até a cabine da carruagem. No final, Draco batia palmas com um grande sorriso.

"Sinceramente, você me surpreendeu! Diga-me, do que você não é capaz?"

"Eu não sei, acho que eu seria capaz de tudo" – e eu era mesmo. Merlin! Tantas coisas absurdas que eu já fiz em vida... Estava perdida nestes pensamentos quando vi as mãos de Draco sinalizando para que eu chegasse mais perto, para um abraço. Abracei-o e ficamos ali vários minutos, eu deitada no peito dele e ele acariciando a minha mão. E eu tive um estalo nas idéias, assim, bem de repente. Pensei em todo o carinho que Draco me dera desde que nos conhecemos. Desde que eu entrara em Hogwarts até aquele momento já foram seis anos. Se Draco queria afogar meu sonho de servir ao Lorde era porque temia pela minha vida, queria me proteger. Merlin! O que eu estava esperando?

"Draco."

"Hum?"

"Aquela proposta que você me fez na sua casa aquele dia..."

"O que tem ela?" – havia um tímido excitamento na sua voz.

"Quer me fazê-la novamente?"

Ele levantou-se um pouco e me olhou aturdido.

"Fala sério?"

"Claro que sim. Se não quiser fazê-la de novo eu vou entender e..." – fingi-me triste. Ele me interrompeu.

"Não, não. Eu vou fazer. Gin, vamos tentar?" – ele tinha um brilho nos olhos que eu jamais esquecerei.

"Tentar o que?" – um pouco de inocência fingida não faz mal a ninguém.

Ele suspirou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e me puxou pela cintura diminuindo a distancia entre nós. Ele meneou a cabeça para o lado e chegou bem perto do meu ouvido murmurando.

"Vamos tentar ficar juntos... você sabe..." – ele passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos e beijou levemente a minha orelha. – "Namorar."

"Hum, parece que finalmente o herdeiro Malfoy conquistou a sua grande amiga." – eu falei baixinho, também perto do ouvido dele.

"Vai me dizer que ela já não estava conquistada faz tempo." – ele brincou.

"É. Estava."

"Mas agora ela é minha."

"Só sua."

Pronto. Finalmente eu tinha tido coragem de assumir que amava Draco. Mas eu ainda iria demorar a dizer isso a ele. Se eu soubesse do que o destino me reservaria eu teria dito antes, aliás, eu teria ficado sério com ele muito antes, ou melhor, não teria feito certas coisas.

Depois de alguns bons minutos curtindo a nossa nova condição de "namorados" Draco me advertiu que era melhor descermos para o café. E assim o fizemos, atravessando os corredores abraçados, ignorando os olhares tortos e os queixos caídos. Quando adentramos o Salão Principal o trio estava lá comendo sossegadamente quando nos viram. Pois bem, reações em cadeia. Granger engasgou, Potter meneou a cabeça negativamente e meu irmão ficou vermelho. Ignoramos. Eles já deviam imaginar que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo aconteceria. Agora eu era namorada de Draco Malfoy e isso estava me deixando muito feliz.

Nós nos sentamos e já estávamos na metade do café quando uma voz atrás de nós nos assustou.

"Já de volta Draco!" – era Dumbledore. Draco engasgou.

"Er... já, professor."

"Eu imaginava que pelo estado de saúde da sua mãe ela gostaria que você passasse o Natal com ela." – ele disse calmamente. Eu tenho que admitir: ele era um velhinho muito esperto.

"Ah, houve mudanças de planos, professor. Eu não queria deixar a Virgínia sozinha no Natal." – como ele foi rápido para dar a desculpa. E cara de pau! Nem ficou vermelho.

"Hum... prefere a senhorita Weasley a sua mãe jovem Malfoy? Vejo que gosta muito dela."

Draco passou o braço na minha cintura.

"Sim, gosto."

Eu estava ficando vermelha. O trio tinha fumacinha saindo pelas orelhas. Granger nem tanto. O Testa-Rachada não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto e meu irmão estava tão vermelho quanto eu jamais o vira. Essa história ainda daria muito pano pra manga, isso sem contar na minha nova "tatoo". Eu não queria nem pensar quando todos lá em casa descobrissem. Ia virar um pandemônio e provavelmente eu explodiria metade d'A Toca.

Deprimia-me saber que eu só poderia prestar plenos serviços ao Lorde quando saísse da escola. Para Draco faltava um ano, mas para mim seriam dois intermináveis anos. Isso sem contar que eu estaria sem o Draco no meu último ano. Draco tinha tido a idéia de bisbilhotarmos a vida do Potter e contar para o pai dele, que contaria para o Lorde, enfim... alguma informação poderia ser útil. Pena que nem toda a idéia foi inteligente. Draco teve a cara de pau de sugerir que eu me reaproximasse do fracassado do meu irmão para conseguir espionar melhor.

"Repita isso mais uma vez, só mais uma vez e eu espatifo aquele vaso na sua cabeça."

Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e disse arrastadamente.

"Ok. Foi só uma sugestão."

"Ah tudo bem, talvez eu possa sugerir que você fique amiguinho do Testa-Rachada ou então que jogue um charminho na Cabeluda."

"Posso usar o mesmo vaso?"

Os meses foram transcorrendo sem que nada de muito importante acontecesse. Meu irmão me perseguia pelos corredores me xingando de maluca só porque eu e Draco estávamos namorando. Depois um ou outro feitiço ricocheteava pra cima dele e ele não sabia porquê. Estúpido. Por que eu saí de um antro de fracassados? Que mal eu fiz na outra vida? Sim, porque deve haver outra vida onde as pessoas cometem atos bons e maus e por isso são "escaladas" para a próxima vida de acordo com seus atos. Ninguém pode ter sido escolhido para ser rico ou pobre assim, do nada. Então eu devo ter sido uma criatura muito má na outra vida. E daí, fui má nessa vida também.

Nada na vida do Potter parecia ser bom o bastante para passar a informação para frente. Garotinho mala! Não sei porque o mundo todo idolatra esse babaca. Pelo menos a babaquice dele rende boas risadas a Draco e eu. Tem coisa melhor que pegar o Potter numa situação embaraçosa? Como o dia em que ele quase foi agarrado pela Loony Lovegood? Outro comentário inútil, nunca tinha dito que a Loony gostava do Potter, mas e daí? Hogwarts inteira amava-o.

O ano estava se esvaindo e meu tempo quase que integral com Draco também. Só que ao invés de aproveitarmos nós brigávamos constantemente. Se os motivos fossem plausíveis, tudo bem, mas só discutíamos por coisas idiotas e isso foi desgastando a relação. Até que chegou o dia do fim. Acho que isso tudo foi praga, só podia. Meia Hogwarts feminina gostava de Draco isso sem contar o trio que não gostava da idéia, juntaram suas energias negativas e pronto! Tchau tchau namoro de Draco e Ginny. Mas como Draco tinha me prometido, nós iríamos continuar a amizade da mesma forma. Mesmo porque nós já éramos parte um do outro. Mesmo se não estivéssemos mais namorando, pertenceríamos sempre um ao outro.

Foi feita a formatura do sétimo ano e estava acabada a carreira escolar de Draco em Hogwarts. Eu agora estaria sozinha. Ta certo que não teria mais o trio, mas eu havia perdido Draco também. E lógico que ele não poderia chegar n'A Toca com um buquê de flores do campo para Molly e dizer "Olá, vim visitar a Gin." Draco me fez mil promessas de que não se afastaria de mim, que faria de tudo para nos encontrarmos com freqüência, mas não devíamos nos preocupar. Eu passaria esse ultimo ano sozinha, mas depois estaríamos juntos novamente a serviço do Lorde.

Mas eu tive problemas. Grandes problemas.

Estava eu n'A Toca curtindo minhas insuportáveis férias naquele muquifo. Nem saía do quarto. Quando saía era pra dar longos passeios, bem longe da "Família". Estava fazendo um calor insuportável e eu tinha que ficar de mangas longas por causa da marca. Pelo menos nas refeições eu tinha de sentar-me à mesa com eles e todos me perguntavam se eu estava doente ou coisa assim.

Mas um dia eu estava no meu quarto lendo velhas cartas e mexendo em coisas velhas. Havia subido a manga da blusa para refrescar um pouco e não havia ninguém em casa. Finalmente estava à vontade, ou quase. Eu não ouvi quando eles chegaram, todos ao mesmo tempo. Incrível, parece até que foi premeditado, eles sempre chegam fazendo tanto escândalo. E Molly foi direto ao meu quarto e entrou sem bater. Tive um sobressalto e abaixei a manga da blusa rapidamente, mas no meu desespero tive dificuldades para fazer esse movimento tão simples e Molly pescou no ar.

"O que você tem aí no braço?" – ela estava apontando para um risco preto que ainda estava aparecendo. Abaixei a manga completamente e respondi dura.

"Nada, só um risco de tinta... me risquei com a pena sem querer enquanto escrevia uma carta."

"Isso não me parece um risco de tinta. Deixe-me ver." – veio pra cima de mim tentando pegar meu braço. Eu me esquivei, pulei da cama e saí correndo para o outro lado do quarto.

"Virgínia Weasley, deixe-me ver seu braço!"

"Não tem nada no meu braço!" – eu estava tão nervosa que aquela minha habilidade de fazer mágica espontaneamente sem varinha fez o vidro da janela explodir. Molly estava vermelha de raiva. Veio pra cima de mim e antes que eu conseguisse fugir ela segurou-me firme. Eu tentei me debater, tão descontrolada que estava que ela precisou acertar-me um tapa na cara para que eu me acalmasse. Erguer minha blusa ela não conseguiu, mas conseguiu rasgar-me a manga. Vislumbrou a marca negra em meu braço horrorizada. Largou-me e olhava para mim quase que petrificada. Num gesto mecânico eu pus a mão sobre a marca como se ainda quisesse escondê-la.

"Como... como você pôde? É mentira, não é?" – ela disse embargadamente.

Respirei fundo. A coisa toda já estava feita.

"Não é mentira."

Ela continuou me olhando estagnada, mas de repente teve outro acesso de raiva. Pegou-me pelos cabelos e foi arrastando-me escada a baixo me estapeando aonde sua mão livre podia alcançar. O restante da Família estava na sala conversando animadamente e se assustaram ao ver Molly praticamente me espancando e me arrastando pelos cabelos.

"Mãe! O que é isso? Solte ela." – bradou Carlinhos. Estava de férias, foi pro muquifo também.

"Molly, por favor, o que está acontecendo aqui?" – agora era Arthur.

"O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo?" – a cada vez que ela repetia isso ela puxava mais forte os meus cabelos. Admira-me ela não ter saído com mechas dos meus cabelos entre os dedos. Todos os presentes olhavam-nos sem expressão no rosto.

"Me solta! Está doendo!" – eu tentava me desvencilhar enquanto alguns objetos explodiam ao nosso redor tamanho o meu nervosismo. Era sempre assim (é, até hoje), quando eu ficava muito nervosa minha magia saía de controle.

"Doendo? E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? E a dor que você está me causando?" – e ela puxava cada vez mais forte. Até que meu pai se levantou.

"Chega Molly! Solte a menina!"

"Eu vou soltar! Eu solto..." – ela não soltou, mas me jogou em cima do meu pai. – "E aproveite e dê uma olhadinha no antebraço esquerdo dela." – meu pai segurou-me a tempo para que eu não caísse.

"O que tem de errado no braço dela?"

"Olhe." – minha mãe gesticulou em minha direção nervosa.

Ao contrário dela, Arthur não me forçou a nada. Soltou-me e me olhou ternamente.

"Virgínia, por favor. Mostre seu braço."

Eu ainda tinha a mão sobre a marca e não tinha nada a fazer senão mostrá-la. Tirei a mão da marca vagarosamente e não tive coragem de encarar meu pai nos olhos. Ele segurou meu braço levemente e passou o dedo por sobre a marca. Por trás de mim eu senti a movimentação dos meus irmãos se esquivando para espiar o que eu tinha no braço. Meu pai soltou meu braço, deu-me as costas e caminhou ate a janela num silêncio aterrador. Atrás de mim eu podia ouvir Molly soluçar. A tristeza tinha tomado o lugar da raiva. Eu abaixei o braço e pus a mão sobre a marca novamente. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto e pingar debilmente no carpete.

"Por que, Virgínia?" – foi a única coisa que meu pai conseguiu dizer. Tudo bem, agora minha Família sabia exatamente quem eu era e a quem servia. Não iria adiantar fazer ceninha.

"Porque isso foi o que eu sempre quis." – neste momento meus irmãos começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. Eu não consegui distinguir muita coisa, pois falavam rápido e todos juntos, mas eu consegui entender direitinho quando o Ron disse que iria me dar umas bofetadas.

"Pois tente fazer isso, Ronald! Eu espatifo esse lustre na sua cabeça, seu fracassado!"

Minha mãe deu um soluço mais alto. Meu pai se virou para mim e meus irmãos calaram a boca. Ok, eu estava com cem por cento da atenção deles.

"Fracassado, não!" – Ron ainda tentou dizer.

"Fracassado sim! Fra-cas-sa-do! Isso o que você é! Antes sempre viveu a sombra dos irmãos mais velhos, sabendo que sua obrigação era ser igual a eles. Dae chegou o queridinho Potter e pronto: você tornou-se uma pessoa pior ainda! Não sabe andar com as próprias pernas!" – eu falava isso muito rápido e gesticulando.

"Pode ter certeza de que o Harry é bem melhor que você, traidora! Traidora do próprio sangue!" – agora era Fred quem berrava. Mas eu não me intimidei com isso.

"Eu nunca gostei de vocês. Essa família é uma bagunça, um verdadeiro criame de coelhos!"

"Virgínia. Chega." – era a voz do meu pai. O silêncio assolou a sala. Somente se podiam ouvir os soluços de Molly e as rajadas de vento que balançavam as árvores no jardim. Meu pai passou a mão na cabeça, suspirou uma, duas, três vezes. Sabe Merlin o que estava se passando na cabeça dele naquele momento. Certamente era algo como "Onde foi que eu errei?"

"Não tem lugar pra você aqui." – os gêmeos em uníssono. Que mania chata essa de falar em uníssono. Certo, eu estava sendo enxotada. Suspirei, tirei uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos e olhei para todos eles com a minha melhor cara de desprezo.

"Querem saber de uma coisa? Eu não via a hora de ir embora daqui!" – eu era mesmo uma desmiolada. Eu nem sabia o que estava dizendo porque afinal de contas, para onde eu iria? Subi as escadas batendo o pé. Entrei no meu quarto, peguei uma mochila e fui enfiando alguns pertences dentro. Coisas mais urgentes. Sai do quarto e ao passar pela porta do quarto dos meus pais tive um sobressalto. Não tive escolha. Entrei e fui direto à terceira gaveta da cômoda, onde embaixo das vestes, bem lá fundo havia uns míseros caraminguás (dinheiro). Coisa muito pouca, mas daria para pegar um Noitibus para qualquer lugar. Foi um ato vândalo pegar dinheiro de uma família que quase não o tem, mas eles me expulsaram de casa, não expulsaram?

Desci as escadas correndo e passei pela sala onde todos ainda estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Minha mãe ainda soluçava e meu pai já não estava mais lá. Parei e olhei para eles analisando cada rosto. Suspirei e disse meu "adeus" com a seguinte frase:

"Vocês ainda vão ouvir falar de mim. A maior seguidora de Lorde Voldemort." – senti o estremecimento que o nome do Lorde causou. Sorri satisfeita, apenas com um canto dos lábios (aprendi com o Draco) e saí.

Quando pus os pés pra fora pude ver que meu pai estava parado na varanda, meio encolhido. Meus pés me traíram, ao invés de eu ir embora, eu fui até ele.

"Arthur..." – ele não me olhou, apenas fungou. Foi então que eu vi que... – "Está chorando?"

"O que você esperava? Minha única filha é seguidora de Você-Sabe-Quem, tem uma marca negra reluzente no antebraço. Queria que eu estivesse dando saltos de alegria?" – meu pai não costumava ser irônico, mas a situação pedia, eu acho.

"Er... era algo que não se podia evitar... Só não diga que é porque eu fui pra Sonserina e..."

"Não vou dizer. Se a pessoa não quiser ela não se deixa influenciar. Você queria. Disse isso na sala."

"Bom... é... eu queria."

"Então não havia nada a fazer." – ele suspirou. Em nenhum momento desse pequeno diálogo ele olhou para mim.

"Bom... eu estou indo embora."

"Vai pra onde?"

"Não sei."

"Peça guarida na casa dos Malfoy's."

"Ainda não pensei nisso." – eu estava envergonhada. Não por ser uma Comensal, isso jamais. Mas pela mágoa que havia causado no meu pai. Mas eu também não esperava que ele me pedisse para ficar.

"Er... tchau." – eu não sabia o que fazer. Nesse momento ele olhou para mim, deu um passo para frente. Considerou a idéia de me dar um abraço, mas parou o gesto no meio e após um breve silencio disse:

"Tchau. Cuide-se."

Ok. Ali estava terminando qualquer laço que eu tinha com os Weasley's. Mas eu ainda tinha esse nome e faria o diferencial com ele.

Virei-me e fui andando com a pesada mochila das costas. No meu último ano na escola eu tinha aprendido a aparatar sem ter ânsias de vomito, mas eu não estava querendo aparatar. Minha cabeça estava fervilhando. Eu havia esquecido de trocar de blusa quando subi para pegar a mochila, então estava com a marca negra a mostra com a manga rasgada. Precisava trocar aquilo antes de entrar em algum lugar público. Ou não. Eu às vezes esquecia-me que era uma bruxa. Puxei a varinha e... "reparo!", lá estava a manga novamente.

Mas, aonde iria agora? Não fazia a mínima idéia. Eu não era tão cara-de-pau assim para bater na Mansão Malfoy. Resolvi aparatar. Fui parar no Caldeirão Furado. Não sei porque fui lá, o dinheiro que eu tinha não daria para me hospedar. Bom, pelo menos deu para tomar um refrigerante. Eu estava cozinhando naquela manga longa.

Enquanto eu estava no balcão eu tentei organizar as idéias. Se eu não tinha dinheiro nem para passar uma noite no Caldeirão Furado, quiçá para voltar pra Hogwarts. Então eu poderia dizer adeus ao meu sétimo ano. Por um momento pensei em procurar o Lorde, mas como? Onde? Não poderia. Eu não teria alternativa. Só me restava a casa de Draco. Paguei a conta e desaparatei.

Agora eu estava em frente o portão dos Malfoy's, bem de frente para aquele jardim lindo onde eu estive um ano antes. Do portão até a porta principal tinha um longo caminho. Eu fiquei procurando algo no portão que me fizesse ser anunciada, uma campainha, um sino, qualquer coisa assim. Foi quando vi uma figurinha conhecida se aproximar do portão.

"A senhorita deseja algo aqui?" – era Charles, o cocheiro. Ele devia estar cuidando dos cavalos em algum lugar próximo e me viu chegar. Ele parecia não se lembrar de mim.

"Eu queria falar com o Draco. Pode avisá-lo, por favor?"

"A senhorita é..." – perguntou friamente.

"Weasley, Virgínia Weasley."

"Oh sim. Acompanhe-me senhorita Weasley." – ele balançou afirmativamente a cabeça como se tivesse se lembrado. Abriu o gigantesco portão e eu entrei. Segui-o pelo longo jardim até a porta. Ele abriu-a para mim e eu passei ao hall de entrada que eu já conhecia, mas naquele momento, sem festa e convidados parecia extremamente sombrio e deserto.

"A senhorita espere aqui, eu irei anunciá-la." – disse e se afastou quando eu meneei a cabeça positivamente. Desapareceu por um longo corredor. A mochila nas minhas costas já estava bem pesada, mas eu não quis descansá-la no chão, poderia parecer muito acomodada.

Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo demorou, o lugar da Mansão em que Draco estava devia ser muito longe do hall. Mas ele apareceu surgindo do mesmo corredor pelo qual Charles havia sumido. De camiseta e calça pretas. Veio desdobrando a manga da camiseta pelo caminho. Senti um tiquinho de inveja. Ele não precisava esconder dentro de casa que era um seguidor do Lorde. Quando finalmente ergueu os olhos falou comigo num to preocupado.

"Pequena, o que houve?"

"Acabou Draco. Meus pais descobriram." – eu disse simplesmente. Ele me olhou longamente e me ofereceu um abraço. Voei em seus braços e ele me apertou confortantemente enquanto eu chorava aos soluços.

"Calma Pequena, está tudo bem."

"Não está, Draco. Não está." – eu nem sei bem porque eu estava chorando.

"Vamos." – ele soltou-me do abraço, pegou na minha mão e com a outra mão pegou a minha mochila. Foi me guiando até chegarmos numa sala íntima. Era uma sala linda. Espaçosa, porém aconchegante. Tinha um teto muito alto, com um belíssimo lustre que pendia do centro do teto. As paredes eram decoradas com um papel de parede verde escuro e estava apinhada de quadros. Havia uma estante com livros e um divã no centro. Ao canto, um pequeno bar. Draco sentou-se no divã e convidou-me a sentar-me com ele.

"Conte-me, como foi."

Narrei o caso todo a ele. Ele não era do tipo que fazia grandes caras e bocas no decorrer do assunto. O máximo que ele fez foi levantar a sobrancelha direita quando eu falei da parte que minha mãe me arrastou pelos cabelos. Quando eu terminei ele estava inexpressivo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos louros e suspirou. Ao invés de falar comigo ele chamou um elfo doméstico. Quando num estalido o elfo apareceu Draco pediu-lhe que nos trouxesse algo para beber. Quando o elfo se foi Draco finalmente voltou sua atenção para mim.

"Gin, o que pretende agora?"

"Boa pergunta Draco, boa pergunta..." – eu disse com os olhos fixos em qualquer ponto do chão, como se eu estivesse falando comigo mesma.

"Sem casa, sem família, sem dinheiro..." – ele foi enumerando as minhas desgraças. Eu não pude fazer nada senão rir.

"Dinheiro eu nunca tive." – ele riu com um canto da boca.

"Vai voltar pra Hogwarts?"

"Com que? A pé? Sem livros? Sem uniforme? Esqueça."

"Vai ficar aqui." – ele disse calmamente quando o elfo apareceu com os copos. Draco pegou um e deu o outro pra mim. O elfo se foi.

"Hum?" – como se eu não estivesse justamente procurando guarida.

"Aqui, oras. Meus pais não farão nenhuma objeção. Você vai ficar aqui o tempo que for necessário."

"Mas Draco... eu não poderia pagar..." – eu não precisava me fazer de vítima com o Draco, mas eu me fiz. Ele me olhou com um olhar mortífero.

"Ta achando minha casa com cara de hotel? Quem falou que você vai pagar alguma coisa aqui? Faça me o favor Virgínia..." – tenho motivos para achar que ele ficou mal-humorado.

"Ah, mas e seus pais?"

"Já disse, eles não farão objeções. Gostaram de você e, além do mais... você é uma das nossas." – piscou pra mim seriamente. Entendi o que ele quis dizer. – "Eu vou mandar preparar o seu quarto. Você fica aqui e está acabado. Aliás, no final das férias você volta pra Hogwarts." – meu estômago afundou.

"Jura? Não quero."

"Como não? Tem que terminar a escola."

"Draco, não quero."

"Gin, só falta mais um ano."

"Não importa." – eu me inclinei na poltrona, mais perto dele. – "Eu quero... ser útil."

Ele suspirou.

"Veremos isso, veremos."

O corredor que levava até o "meu quarto" era tão longo, tão cheio de curvas que eu parecia estar correndo uma maratona. A Mansão era tão grande que eu poderia ficar meses lá sem trombar com nenhum dos Malfoy's. Seria bom, assim eles não saberiam que eu estava ali. Mas souberam, já que Draco fez questão absoluta de dizer.

Meu quarto era, no mínimo, luxuoso. Teto muito alto também (todos os cômodos da casa tinham tetos altos). O papel de parede era vermelho queimado, meio bordô. Parecia até que era aveludado e a luz do lustre dava um ar elegante àquelas paredes. A cama era de solteiro, mas era um tamanho maior que o normal. Havia também uma poltrona, uma escrivaninha com uma pequena luminária. Havia ao lado da cama um criado mudo que também tinha uma luminária. Eu estava boquiaberta com o aposento. Nunca em minha vida eu havia esperado passar uma temporada num quarto daqueles. Nem nos meus mais ambiciosos sonhos.

"Gostou, Pequena? Achei que as paredes vermelhas fossem combinar com os seus cabelos." – Draco tirou-me do meu devaneio.

"É lindo Draco, obrigada." – corri até ele e dei-lhe um abraço bem apertado. Mesmo depois de termos tentado namorar e não ter dado certo eu ainda sentia calafrios na espinha quando o momento tornava-se constrangedor. Ele soltou-me do abraço e apontou-me uma porta.

"Ali é o banheiro e o closet. Sua grande, imensa e pesada mala de roupas com todos os seus pertences possíveis quase não coube no nosso tão humilde closet." – ele debochou de mim. Dei-lhe um beliscão.

"Eu trouxe o que deu. Enfiei qualquer coisa na mochila, aliás, nem sei direito o que eu coloquei lá."

"Veremos isso." – ele disse simplesmente.

"Veremos o que?"

"Sua situação. Agora pode ficar à vontade Pequena. O jantar é sempre às sete."

"Er... jantar?" – perguntei nervosa. Estava meio envergonhada por causa dos Malfoy's.

"Sim, jantar. Comemore. Você vai comer algo que preste." – típico do Draco. Se nós não fossemos tão amigos eu diria que ele estava tirando onda com a minha cara.

Saiu deixando-me sozinha antes que eu pudesse perguntar em qual corredor eu devia seguir para chegar a Sala de Jantar. Certo, agora eu estava sozinha naquela coisa maravilhosa de quarto que era só meu. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Joguei-me na cama pulando feito uma louca, curtindo aquilo tudo fingindo que eu não estava ali de favor. Fingindo que era tudo meu mesmo. Sempre tive uma "invejinha" do Draco pela condição de vida dele. Levantei-me e abri a porta que dava para o banheiro e o closet. Era tudo muito lindo. O banheiro era todo revestido de azulejos creme com detalhes em vermelho, como o vermelho das paredes do quarto. A pia, vaso e tudo o mais eram também na cor creme e tinham as torneiras e acessórios em prata. Pelo menos no banheiro apagava-se um pouco aquela aparência de escuridão que toda a Mansão tinha com paredes escuras e cortinas fechadas. A banheira era enorme e eu não hesitei antes de abrir as torneiras e deixá-la quase transbordar de água e sais perfumados. Quando na minha vida eu tomei um banho daqueles? Tirei a roupa e deixei-a no chão do banheiro mesmo. Entrei naquela banheira vagarosamente, sentindo a água morna molhando todo o meu corpo. Finalmente eu iria relaxar naquele dia tão tenso. Acho que eu merecia, ou não. Mergulhei completamente na banheira emergindo logo depois. Deitei a cabeça no beiral da banheira e acabei adormecendo. Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Acordei quando a água estava parcialmente fria e conseqüentemente eu estava com frio também. Foi quando percebi que havia um relógio sobre a pia. Seis e meia. Atrasada! Até me trocar e achar a Sala de Jantar sabe Merlin quanto tempo eu levaria. Saí da banheira e vi que havia um roupão pendurado ao lado da banheira. Vesti-o (nunca tive um roupão!) e fui até o closet pegar minha humilde mochila. Tudo que eu tinha trazido já estava organizado minuciosamente dentro do closet. Eu havia levado algumas coisas sem nexo, como um agasalho de lã Weasley (sendo que estava muito quente), uma saia e uma blusa que definitivamente jamais deveriam ser usadas juntas, enfim. Só se salvou uma peça íntima (que ninguém veria, mas era a única coisa que eu levara certo), um jeans e uma blusinha manga longa, de tecido fino. Olhei desanimada em busca de um calçado. Eu só tinha o tênis velho com o qual eu viera. Pensei no que os Malfoy's pensariam de mim. Na primeira vez que me viram eu estava deslumbrante naquele vestido de cetim preto e agora...

Certo, sem depressão por causa disso. Vamos lá Virgínia Weasley, penteie essa coisa vermelha, busque dignidade sabe Merlin onde e desça!

E lá fui eu em busca da tal Sala de Jantar. E após várias curvas, várias bifurcações de corredores (aquilo não era uma Mansão, era um labirinto.) eu cheguei no hall de entrada. Um belo progresso, não? E se a Sala de Jantar fosse do outro lado? Continuei andando. Passei por algumas salas muito bonitas até que esbarrei com Draco.

"Onde está indo, Pequena?" – ele perguntou-me com uma sobrancelha erguida em estranheza.

"Jantar." – eu respondi simplesmente até com medo do que ele iria me responder.

"Mas Pequena, a Sala de Jantar é para lá." – e apontou para a direção da qual eu estava vindo. Ótimo!

"Talvez, se você tivesse me dito onde ficava a Sala de Jantar..." – ele riu.

"Venha, meus pais já devem estar à mesa."

Bom, isso seria bom. Eu não chegaria atrasada sozinha, chegaria com Draco. Tomamos o caminho de volta e eu tomei o devido cuidado de prestar completa atenção àquele caminho. Quando chegamos à também luxuosa Sala de Jantar (deixemos a descrição dela de lado.) de fato os Malfoy's já estavam à mesa. A senhora Malfoy estava impecável, num vestido azul claro que combinava absurdamente com seus olhos azuis, os cabelos louros presos parcialmente por uma presilha cravejada de pedrinhas da cor do vestido. Sorriu-me elegantemente e indicou-me uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Sente-se, Virgínia." – Hum, ela lembrava-se do meu nome. Ou Draco havia lhe dito minutos antes?

Lucius Malfoy estava vestido de verde escuro. Uma roupa simples, porém por demais elegante. Os cabelos louros presos para trás. E mais uma vez eu digo: incrível como Draco se parece com ele.

Quando me sentei ao lado da mãe de Draco Lucius me dirigiu um sorriso quase que imperceptível.

"Seja bem vinda, menina. Espero que aprecie a estadia."

Eu não tinha onde enfiar a cara. Não sei porque, estava envergonhada. Acho que era mediante a minha situação. Mas eles sabiam que eu não era qualquer uma. Pela maneira como o Lorde havia me tratado naquele dia eu me senti no direito de imaginar que eu era uma das preferidas e me senti também no direito de acreditar que o Lorde dissera isso a Lucius. O senhor Malfoy estava com as mangas levemente dobradas e eu pude ver parte da sua negra tatuagem, igual a minha, igual à de Draco. Procurei o mesmo desenho discretamente no antebraço da senhora Malfoy, mas não o encontrei. Certamente Lucius Malfoy quisera privar sua esposa. Bem fez ele.

O jantar foi servido e... foi um banquete! Imaginei se eles comiam daquele jeito todos os dias. Jantamos em silêncio até o meio do jantar quando Lucius tomou um gole da sua taça de vinho e olhou para mim com aqueles frios olhos cinzentos.

"Então, menina Weasley, pode nos contar como veio parar aqui?" – eu estava mesmo achando que essa pergunta estava demorando. Não me restava alternativa senão respirar fundo e contar tudo. Pensei duas vezes se deveria dizer a eles aquela cena linda da minha mãe me arrastando pelos cabelos, mas eu estava com raiva de todos eles, então resolvi dizer como eles foram cruéis comigo. E até me irritei um pouco com a maneira que o Senhor Malfoy ia escutando a história: da mesma maneira de Draco, inexpressivo e com uma levantadinha de sobrancelha da parte do puxão de cabelo. Já a Senhora Malfoy demonstrava mais interesse exclamando algumas vezes algo como "Oh!", "Merlin!", "Lucius, olha o que fizeram com ela!". Bom, eu estava meio que protegida ali então? Pelo menos Narcisa Malfoy se condoeu da minha situação. Ou não. Os Malfoy's eram um mistério para mim.

"E você, tem certeza absoluta da sua vida?" – Lucius Malfoy referia-se a minha escolha pelo Lorde. Não hesitei em responder.

"Nunca tive tanta certeza de alguma coisa em toda a minha vida, senhor Malfoy."

À minha frente eu pude ver Draco me lançando um olhar de reprovação. Eu sabia que mesmo depois de seis meses daquela noite no cemitério Draco ainda não tinha engolido o fato de eu ter realmente me tornado uma Comensal. Já Lucius Malfoy sorriu de canto e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Mas eu estava esperando ele dizer abertamente num grande sorriso "Considere-se adotada e de agora em diante você se chamará Virgínia Malfoy!". Seria lindo, não seria? Mas ele não disse isso. Continuamos o jantar falando de coisas sem muita importância.

Após o jantar os três Malfoy's foram para uma ampla sala, confortável. Eu deveria voltar ao meu quarto, mas do que eles falariam que eu não poderia ouvir? Fiquei atrás da porta. Aliás, eu sou especialista nisso. E adivinha de quem eles falavam?

"Draco, eles podem procurar por ela aqui." – era Narcisa Malfoy.

"Não irão. Eu, melhor do que qualquer pessoa conheço a história da Virgínia. Ela foi expulsa de casa, não está foragida. Eles não a procurarão em lugar nenhum." – Draco tinha o dom de me fazer sentir-me uma pessoa querida e amada. Tudo bem. Ele não estava errado.

"Eu acho estranho uma garota que vem de uma família como aquela querer seguir o Lorde com tanta convicção." – agora era Lucius Malfoy quem falava.

"Eu confesso que não queria deixar. Acho perigoso para ela. Mas ela bateu o pé, é teimosa, não quis me ouvir." – Draquinho querido mostrando seu senso de proteção.

"Mas ela fez bem em não te ouvir." – senti um leve tom de repreensão da parte de Lucius Malfoy. – "Eu sei o quanto o Lorde preza esta garota. Ela é um verdadeiro achado. O próprio Lorde me disse isso." – Eu disse anteriormente que podia ter o direito de me achar a preferida do Lorde. Eu era. Ele disse isso a Lucius Malfoy. Eu me senti extremamente orgulhosa naquele momento.

"Tudo bem que seja, mas eu temo por ela."

"Não seja tolo Draco. Ela me pareceu ser uma garota que sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinha." – Narcisa em minha defesa. Sabe, eu estava começando a gostar dela.

"Se sabe se cuidar sozinha porque veio?" – a primeira impressão foi que Draco talvez não me quisesse ali, mas depois eu entendi o que ele quis dizer.

"Isso não significa que ela seja incapaz de se cuidar sozinha. Significa que ela é esperta. Precisava de guarida e foi procurar justamente onde? Na Mansão dos Malfoy's que além de ser a moradia do seu melhor amigo ainda é a morada dos maiores seguidores do Lorde das Trevas." – Agora era Lucius Malfoy. Sério, eu estava me sentindo a oitava maravilha do mundo.

"Ao contrário do que você pensa Draco, ela sabe muito bem como se cuidar sozinha." – Narcisa completou.

"Não se preocupe com ela, pois ela ainda lhe dará muito orgulho." – pobre Lucius, estava enganado. – "Nós teremos um gosto muito grande em recebê-la aqui. Aliás, Narcisa querida, providencie que ela seja melhor hospedada. Pelo que me consta ela só trouxe consigo uma mochila com meia dúzia de peças." – Oh! Sim, sim! Eu seria presenteada com um banho de loja? Era o que parecia.

Resolvi sair dali antes que alguém abrisse a porta de repente e pá! Desse de cara comigo ali bisbilhotando logo na minha primeira noite do que parecia ser uma longa estadia. Dedicando o maior cuidado ao caminho, voltei ao meu quarto sem me perder nenhuma vez. Quando abri a porta do quarto dei de cara com uma peça de roupa branca sobre a minha cama. Dona Narcisa Malfoy e seus elfos adestrados eram eficientes! A peça era um delicado pijama de seda branca. Fui para o banheiro, troquei o meu jeans surrado pelo belo pijama e lavei o rosto, enfim, me preparei para dormir. Quando voltei ao quarto Draco estava sentado na cama.

"Você ficou sexy nesse pijama." – disse maldosamente. Eu achei uma almofada sobre a poltrona e joguei na cara dele. Ele defendeu-se e abraçou a almofada.

"Diga a sua mãe que eu agradeço."

"Não agradeça a ela, agradeça a mim." – deu uma piscada marota. Draco estava me saindo pior que a encomenda. Foi então que eu notei que o short do pijama estava curto demais (pelo menos enquanto Draco estivesse ali).

"Está tarde para visitinhas noturnas, não acha?"

"Nem tão tarde, ainda são onze horas." – ele parecia não estar muito disposto a deixar o quarto tão cedo. Caminhei até ele e sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Queria te agradecer, Draco."

"Ah tudo bem, eu sei que você gostou do pijama." – ele disse brincalhão. Dei-lhe um beliscão nas costelas, ele fez uma careta de dor e riu.

"Não estou me referindo ao pijama. Estou me referindo à hospitalidade. Eu não tinha pra onde ir." – juro que não me fiz de vítima. Eu estava sendo sincera. Ele ficou sério.

"Não tem o que agradecer Gin. Sabes que eu te ajudaria, não importam as circunstancias." – passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e beliscou minha orelha, me fez rir. – "Venha." – me estendeu os braços oferecendo um abraço. Abracei-o e senti vontade de chorar.

"Draco, como vai ser agora?" – eu me referia ao meu futuro em geral. Estava sozinha no mundo, exceto pela proteção de Draco e minha obsessão pelo Lorde.

"Vai ser melhor Gin. Pense bem, agora você é livre. Tem plena liberdade para fazer o que bem entende sem precisar se esconder de ninguém."

"Estou me sentindo insegura."

"Não precisa. Estarei com você, sempre e sempre. Nunca me afastarei de você." – eu levei a sério essa promessa de Draco, mas não fiz por merecer.

"Draco?"

"Hum?" – ainda estávamos abraçados.

"Depois daquele dia que recebemos a marca, você tornou a ver o Lorde?"

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos e depois respondeu.

"Sim, fui à presença dele dizer-lhe que agora poderia prestar-lhe plenos serviços."

Um arrepio percorreu toda a minha espinha.

"Draco, eu quero fazer o mesmo."

Ele soltou-se do abraço e olhou-me preocupado.

"Mas você tem de voltar a Hogwarts."

"Draco, por favor. Eu não quero. De nada vai me servir aquele último ano."

"Você precisa terminar. E depois? Quem vai dar emprego a uma bruxa que nem terminou Hogwarts?"

"E quem precisa de emprego? Eu viverei para servir o Lorde e mais nada." – mente pequena. Muito pequena.

Draco soltou um muxoxo de desagrado. Afastou-me para que pudesse se levantar e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, nervoso.

"O que eu faço com você, Virgínia?" – ele parecia perdido. No mínimo ele estava achando que porque eu estava hospedada em sua casa ele deveria "cuidar" de mim. Não era bem assim.

"Draco, apenas faça o que estou pedindo. Vai me garantir bons momentos de felicidade."

"E quem falou que eu estou preocupado com a sua felicidade?" – ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – "Estou preocupado com a sua segurança."

"Deixe que da minha segurança eu mesma cuido. Sei o que estou fazendo."

"Não sabe! Não sabe!" – ele agora gesticulava largamente. – "Você é uma pirralha de dezesseis anos que não sabe nada da vida." – Incrível como Draco ficava chato quando tentava dar lição de moral.

"Ah! E você sabe muita coisa da vida!" – Aí eu já me alterei também. Fiquei de pé na cama, pra ficar da altura dele. É, realmente eu era uma pirralha sem precedentes.

Draco aproximou-se perigosamente de mim e disse baixo e arrastadamente:

"Posso não saber muita coisa, mas mais do que você eu sei. E eu tenho algo que você nem sabe o que é."

"É? O que?" – Eu tinha as mãos na cintura ou "nas ancas", como Draco tirou sarro de mim depois.

Ele suspirou e se aproximou mais ainda. A sua voz saiu quase como um murmúrio.

"Juízo." – Bom, eu não tive resposta. Eu nem mesmo sabia se tinha juízo ou não.

Ele virou-se para sair. Quando estava na porta virou-se e disse simplesmente.

"Amanhã de manhã minha mãe quer te levar pra fazer umas comprinhas. Ela estava mesmo ansiosa por uma companhia feminina para esse tipo de programa." – revirou os olhos achando o "programinha" um saco. Bateu a porta atrás de si e me deixou sozinha, pensando. O que Narcisa Malfoy queria comigo? Nem me conhecia direito, como poderia querer minha companhia para umas comprinhas? Vai entender...

Acabei adormecendo.

Tive um sonho estranho. Eu estava vestida com um vestido de veludo vermelho queimado (como as paredes do meu quarto). Era um vestido de princesa e eu tinha uma tiara brilhante na cabeça. Estava sentada numa espécie de trono e algumas pessoas estavam prostradas no chão, aos meus pés. Duas delas ergueram a cabeça e eu as reconheci como meus pais. Eles choravam. E eu ria. De repente uma criança ruiva passou correndo pela sala, por trás dos meus pais e das outras pessoas que estavam com eles. Era uma linda menina. Ela vinha correndo em minha direção e logo atrás dela vinha Draco. Antes que ela pudesse me alcançar Draco tomou-a nos braços e sumiu no ar. Nesse momento meu lindo vestido se rasgou de alto a baixo e minha tiara brilhante espatifou-se espalhando suas contas brilhantes por todo o carpete também vermelho. Nesse momento minha mãe se levantou (meu pai havia sumido) e as pessoas que estavam com ela também (meus irmãos, Potter, Granger e outros que eu não conhecia). Eles viraram-me as costas e foram embora enquanto eu estava sentada no chão segurando o vestido rasgado e chorando berrando o nome de Draco. Tudo isso como um cinema mudo. Não havia som. E então eu não me lembrava de mais nada.

Na manhã seguinte acordei com uma tímida luz solar adentrando minhas cortinas. Ventava levemente e as cortinas balançavam-se projetando bonitos desenhos com a luz na parede. Olhei bem em volta a procura de algum vestígio de que eu estava sonhando, mas não encontrei. Eu continuava hospedada na casa dos Malfoy. Então me lembrei que Narcisa Malfoy queria minha companhia para um passeio, pensei se já estaria atrasada. Se estivesse, seria de muito mau tom. E onde eu encontraria um relógio na droga do quarto? Depois de coçar a cabeça sonolenta tentando me localizar lembrei que havia um no banheiro.

Era tarde. Dez horas. N'A Toca jamais acordávamos naquele horário. Molly fazia questão de passar de porta em porta berrando feito uma desvairada no máximo às oito da manhã. Tive de correr. O que Narcisa Malfoy pensaria de mim acerca do meu atraso? Vesti aquela mesma roupa que eu estava no jantar, prendi os cabelos e desci correndo. Seria de mau tom descer correndo também, mas eu precisava chegar à mesa do café. Quando cheguei até tomei um susto. Narcisa tomava o desjejum tranqüilamente, sem nenhum sinal de pressa ou irritação. Pedi licença e sentei-me à mesa. Narcisa olhou-me amigavelmente e sorriu antes de tomar um gole de suco num bonito copo de cristal.

"Teve uma boa noite, Virgínia?" – educada, não?

"Ah sim, como há muito tempo não tinha." – eu sorri envergonhada. Neste momento ela apontou-me os alimentos que compunham a mesa.

"Por favor, sirva-se a vontade. Draco deve ter avisado-lhe que pretendo te levar para um passeio."

"Sim, ele me disse. Fiquei com medo de estar atrasada."

"Oh não. De maneira nenhuma." – Narcisa deu um sorriso que beirava a diversão. – "Eu vi mesmo que você chegou aqui ofegante. Deve ter corrido uma maratona por todos esses corredores compridos."

Senti minhas orelhas queimarem.

"Sim, corri um pouco." – tentei disfarçar me servindo de um copo de suco.

"Mas não se preocupe. Como pode ver ainda estou tomando o desjejum e normalmente o faço nesse horário. Draco ainda está dormindo e Lucius saiu bem cedo."

Ah claro! Eu deveria ter imaginado. A madame Malfoy não faz nada o dia inteiro, não tem casa para limpar, almoço para fazer, um criame de coelhos para berrar com eles. Eu deveria ter me situado antes que estava num ambiente diferente. Mas eu ainda não fazia idéia de onde Narcisa Malfoy queria me levar. Achei até mesmo estranho o esforço dela em me tratar bem. Sempre tive uma idéia errada dos Malfoy's. A idéia que minha "família" passara-me.

Tomamos o café conversando amigavelmente. A senhora Malfoy não me dera nenhuma dica de onde iríamos, nem mesmo tocou no assunto. Pensei se veria Draco naquela manhã ainda e se ele ainda estava irritado comigo pela discussão da noite anterior. Por que era tão difícil para ele entender a minha fixação em seguir o Lorde das Trevas? Por que eu não poderia ser uma serva de Voldemort assim como ele o era? Mas talvez, se eu tivesse dado ouvidos ao Draco, talvez... eu não tivesse ido tão longe.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando, mais tarde, Narcisa Malfoy me enfiou numa loja de "moda jovem bruxa"! Eu não quis acreditar de início, mas a verdade era que eu estava ganhando um banho de loja. Será que os Malfoy's tinham vergonha de hospedar alguém tão maltrapilho como eu? Que se danassem essas minhas idéias malucas. Eu fiz aquela cena do "Imagina Senhora Malfoy, não precisa!" com a minha melhor cara de coitada e aproveitei aquela manhã tão perfeita. E não foram duas ou três peças. A quantidade me fez pensar que eu passaria uma imensa temporada naquela mansão. Enquanto experimentava um suéter de lã escocesa eu logo me lembrei dos suéteres laranjas com a enorme e chamativa letra G bordada. Eu o jogaria fora assim que chegasse na mansão.

Não vou me estender a detalhes sobre o meu (proveitosíssimo) passeio com a Senhora Malfoy. Mas ela me perguntou se eu não gostaria de sair da loja já usando uma das peças novas. Concordei. Não estava a fim de continuar usando aquele jeans detonado com o tênis sujo. Escolhi uma saia até os joelhos com grandes axadrezados verdes e roxos, meia três quartos preta e uma blusa verde escura (Incrível! Quando se é sonserino tudo ao seu redor parece ser verde!). Senti-me uma verdadeira madame. Narcisa disse que eu estava muito bem. Desenvolvemos uma amizade até saudável naquela manhã. É certo que Narcisa era uma mulher muito polida, falava pouco e não desperdiçava sorrisos por qualquer coisa, mas ela parecia se simpatizar comigo.

Quando voltamos Draco estava jogado em uma poltrona passando os olhos cinzentos distraidamente por uma revista e comendo uma maçã. Sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar orgulhoso. Admirando a beleza familiar que foi passada ao rapaz, de certo. Saiu da sala sem pronunciar uma palavra, tanto que Draco ainda nem tinha notado a nossa chegada. Só percebeu quando o estalido de um elfo doméstico surgiu para levar-me as sacolas. Foi aí que Draco olhou para mim. Deu um longo assovio.

"Muito bem senhorita Weasley! Vestindo algo decente!" – e voltou a olhar a revista. Ainda estava chateado pela briga da noite anterior. Achei que era hora do meu poder de sedução. Nada que um bico manhoso não o fizesse sorrir pra mim daquela maneira sincera que ele só sorria pra mim. Caminhei até onde ele estava e sentei-me no braço da poltrona.

"Gostou?"

"Uhum." – foi o máximo que ele murmurou.

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Dá pra olhar pra mim?" – cruzei os braços.

Ele olhou-me longamente com olhos prateados profundos e nada felizes.

"Estou olhando, e agora?"

"Agora você me pergunta: E então Gin, dormiu bem à noite? Gostou de passear com a minha mãe?"

Ele rolou os olhos e suspirou resignado. Não disse nada. Eu estava perdendo a paciência.

"Ok Draco. Diz qual é o teu problema! Eu sei que a gente discutiu ontem, mas nossas discussões sempre acabam em nada."

"Acabam comigo fazendo a tua vontade, sempre."

Na hora não entendi. Olhei pra ele com cara de interrogação. Ele jogou a revista de lado e falou fixando os olhos na lareira.

"Eu falei com o meu pai ontem a noite."

"Que horas?"

"Depois que eu saí do seu quarto."

"E...?" – eu ainda não tinha visto onde a conversa dele com o pai poderia me interessar.

"E eu falei que você queria ver o Lorde."

Meu coração disparou na hora. Não sabia se ria, pulava no pescoço de Draco, o beijava, se saía pulando!

"E...?" – a essas alturas eu já estava com as duas mãos agarradas ao colarinho da camisa preta de Draco.

"Ele disse que vai providenciar isso a você. Mas ouça Gin, tem certeza?" – nem respondi. Puxei-o para um abraço murmurando excitados "obrigada, obrigada!". Mas não contava que minha excitação fosse tanta. Acabei puxando Draco para um beijo. Não me pergunte porque eu era tão indecisa em relação a meus sentimentos por ele. Nem eu mesma sei. Mas sei que foi aí que a irritação dele comigo passou. Eu ainda estava sentada no braço do sofá, mas ele enlaçou minha cintura e eu caí sentada no colo dele. O beijo foi longo e carinhoso, como todos que eu tinha com ele. Ele acariciava meus cabelos e com a outra mão segurava a minha cintura enquanto eu ainda estava agarrada ao colarinho da sua camisa.

Ao fim de tudo nossos lábios se descolaram, mas mantivemos os rostos colados. Foi aí que Draco murmurou, sem abrir os olhos:

"Gin, por que você me provoca?"

Eu não tive palavras. Beijei-o novamente. Dessa vez mais rapidamente, pois ele interrompeu irritado.

"Eu não vou perguntar de novo." – eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Afastei-me um pouco, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Por que precisa de uma definição?"

"Porque eu quero você, e eu vou te ter." – a convicção dele até me assustou, mas não tive tempo para pensar sobre ela visto que a língua dele já havia tomado toda a minha boca novamente num beijo tão bom quanto o primeiro. Se eu estivesse de pé, teria caído. Quando consegui tomar fôlego eu perguntei sofregamente.

"Mas... e seus pais?"

"Que importam eles?" – Draco também estava sem fôlego, mas beijava meu pescoço incansavelmente.

"Sei lá, eu sou hóspede."

Draco suspirou e olhou para mim afastando os cabelos do rosto. Pensou por um momento e deu de ombros.

"Eles não precisam saber, por enquanto."

Então, estávamos juntos novamente? Não estávamos?

Só sei que ao fim daquela tarde Lucius Malfoy chamou-me para conversar. Meu nível sanguíneo de adrenalina estava nas alturas e eu podia sentir o sangue latejando na minha carótida. Sabia qual era o assunto: meu encontro com o Lorde.

"Sente-se, Weasley." – ele disse polidamente quando eu entrei. Draco estava de pé, ao lado da cadeira em que eu deveria sentar. Quando me sentei ele prosseguiu.

"Draco me disse que você deseja apresentar-se como serva útil agora que saiu de casa."

"Sim, eu gostaria."

"Pois saiba que a idéia agradou muito ao Lorde."

Não imaginava que ele fosse tão rápido. Isso me fez pensar no contato direto que Lucius Malfoy tinha com Voldemort. Isso me causou arrepios na espinha.

"Ele deseja me ver?" – perguntei tentando disfarçar meu êxtase.

"Muito." – se limitou a responder.

"E quando eu poderia..."

"Esta noite. Suba ao seu quarto, ordenei que fosse posta sobre sua cama uma capa e a máscara. Encontre-nos no hall de entrada em dez minutos."

Eu sempre tive pele pálida, herdei a branquelice dos Weasley's, mas naquele momento acho que até as sardas do meu rosto perderam a cor. Fiquei paralisada, segurando firme os braços da cadeira, olhando em direção a Lucius Malfoy, mas sem enxergá-lo na verdade. Até que ele acordou-me dos meus devaneios.

"Algum problema, Weasley?"

"Hã? Ah... não. Eu... eu já estou subindo." – apontei para a porta debilmente e levantei-me tropeçando. Ridículo. Onde estava a Virgínia Weasley forte e determinada? Eu estava nervosa. Quando saí percebi Draco atrás de mim.

"Tudo bem Gin?"

"Ah... por que não estaria?" – continuei caminhando apressada enquanto ele caminhava ao meu lado com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

"Achei-a meio nervosa."

"Ah não. Apenas fiquei... surpresa." – alcancei a porta do meu quarto e abri-a sem fechá-la ao passar, pois eu sabia que Draco iria querer continuar o assunto.

"Draco, seu pai disse 'encontre-nos'. Você também vai?"

"Claro que sim. Não vou te deixar sozinha." – ele sentara em minha cama enquanto me via vestir a capa.

"Mas eu só vou e já volto."

"Mas eu vou junto. Sem contar que meu pai fez questão da minha presença."

"Draco?"

"Hum?"

"Como é?"

"Como é o que?"

"Se encontrar sozinho com o Lorde? Afinal e contas é diferente da última vez onde ele estava lá para falar com todos. Hoje ele falará só comigo."

Draco suspirou e recostou-se à cabeceira da cama. Eu sentei-me ao seu lado.

"Digamos que é tenso. Mas ele é o Lorde e nós somos seguidores." – entendi o que ele quis dizer apesar de não ser exatamente esta a resposta que eu esperava. E por falar em esperar Lucius esperava por mim e eu achei que era hora de ir.

"Draco, não vai se arrumar?"

"Ah, sim... claro." – respondeu distraidamente. Enfiou a mão no bolso puxando a varinha e estendeu-a para a porta. – "Accio!" – e em questão de segundos a capa e a máscara de Draco adentraram meu quarto. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para mim com cara de "Você nem precisava ter subido até seu quarto!".

Descemos e de fato o senhor Malfoy já esperava por nós. Ele me olhou com uma expressão que não consegui decifrar e sustentou-a durante todo o caminho, que tanto eu como Draco seguimos em silêncio.

Quando chegamos abri a cortininha da janela da carruagem para ver onde estava. Vislumbrei um casarão velho e escuro, de aparência úmida e suja. Meu coração batia descompassadamente só de imaginar que havia uma distância mínima entre o "Tom" e eu. Eu mal podia esperar para estar à sua frente, ajoelhar-me aos seus pés e oferecer-lhe meus eternos e esforçados serviços.

Quando fomos abrir a grande e grosseira porta de carvalho Draco olhou-me de soslaio por trás da máscara e murmurou:

"Ponha a máscara."

Eu havia esquecido dela, a coloquei e joguei o capuz por cima. Estava nervosa, não tremendo feito vara verde, pois sei me controlar. Lucius entrou primeiro, seguido por Draco que foi seguido por mim. Eu parecia uma diminuta criatura andando atrás de duas pessoas de tão alta estatura. Estava pensando nisso quando ouvi uma voz que mais parecia um guincho.

"Ah, o mestre estava mesmo a espera de vocês." – era Rabicho (ou eu deveria dizer "Perebas"?), o ex-rato inútil do Ron. Lucius apenas acenou com a cabeça e adentrou um pequeno e escuro corredor, ainda comigo e Draco ao seu encalço. Quando ele alcançou uma porta ao fundo do corredor eu pude ouvi-lo dizendo.

"Mestre, estamos aqui."

E eis que, para arrepio completo da minha espinha dorsal, eu ouvi a voz cortante do Lorde das Trevas:

"Trouxe-a?"

"Sim, ela está no corredor."

"Convide-a a entrar."

Lucius então afastou-se da porta indicando-me a entrada. Respirei fundo e entrei, seguida pelos Malfoy's. O Lorde estava sentado numa poltrona, de costas para a porta. Senti que deveria me pronunciar. Procurei as melhores palavras e quando elas saíram de minha boca, ao contrário do que eu esperava, foram firmes e altamente decididas.

"É uma honra para mim estar novamente em tua presença, mestre."

E foi então que a poltrona girou sobre os pés levemente revelando-o como um rei sentado em seu trono. Está certo que seu trono era velho, de um reino diminuto, e o rei estava longe de terá aparência saudável de um rei, mas ainda sim, era um rei. Contemplou-me profundamente com seus olhos vermelhos e contorceu sua boca no esboço de um sorriso. Ao fim do que pareceram longos minutos o Lorde disse aos Malfoy's sem nem olhar para eles:

"Saiam."

Pelo canto dos olhos vi que Draco se movera incomodamente como se quisesse dar um passo à frente para dizer que ficaria, mas seu pai colocou sua habitual bengala sobre a barriga de Draco como que o impedindo discretamente. Draco entendeu e seguiu seu pai contrariado. E então éramos somente eu e ELE!

"Tire a máscara." – a ordem foi cortante. Tirei-a lentamente e abaixei o braço com ela nas mãos. – "O capuz." – tirei o capuz e o vi dar novamente aquele esboço de sorriso.

"Eu sabia que não demoraria muito até que você viesse me ver."

Fiz uma pequena reverência.

"Vim oferecer-te meus serviços, agora válidos."

"Não precisa desse tipo de coisa. **_Você_** não precisa." – disse-me a propósito da minha reverencia. Fiquei sem graça, mas... afinal, então ele estava me tratando de igual pra igual? Sim, estava.

"Mas é bom que você tenha vindo se apresentar." – ele se inclinou e me encarou nos olhos. – "Eu sei dos seus poderes, sei do que é capaz. E você me será muito útil."

Senti meu coração dar um solavanco. Esperei aquele momento a minha vida toda e eu podia sentir a minha marca queimando em meu antebraço por estar na presença dele.

"Tenha a certeza de que eu não lhe darei decepções." – foi o que consegui balbuciar.

"Ah claro, eu sei que não." – ele disse num tom despreocupado. – "Fico satisfeito em saber que você não esqueceu a nossa "velha parceria"."

"Jamais me esqueceria."

"Foi quase perfeita, não? Se não fosse o "garoto" estragar tudo, mais uma vez."

"Posso resolver isso para o senhor, mestre." – não sei o que me fez dizer isso. Mas naquele momento eu queria pisar no pescoço do Potter.

"Não! Isso eu ainda terei o prazer de fazer. Diga-me, minha doce Virgínia, seria capaz de machucar qualquer pessoa?"

"Qualquer pessoa." – disse com convicção.

"Amigos? ... parentes?"

Pensei em Ron. Meus outros irmãos. E me assustei com minha resposta.

"Qualquer pessoa."

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Um sorriso cruel e malformado, eu diria.

"Agora, tenho meus motivos para achar que o garoto Malfoy vai tentar te excluir dos trabalhos."

"_Eu tenho certeza disso!" _– foi o que pensei.

"Mas eu mesmo direi a ele que não se importe com você. E ele não contestaria uma ordem minha."

"_Não tenho tanta certeza." _

"Eu tenho." – ele sorriu maliciosamente. Tinha usado de legilimencia comigo. Sacana! Fiz uma anotação mental: Cuidado com o que pensa na presença do Lorde (detalhe que me policiei em pensar nisso depois, vai que ele lesse...).

"Já que está aqui, comece já."

Meu coração deu outro solavanco. Minha primeira missão...

"Lorraine Becker. Uma trouxa intrometida que sabe demais. Sabe o que fazer com ela."

Senti um frio na barriga. Claro que eu sabia o que fazer.

"Sem problemas. Pra quando?"

"Já. Elimine-a com urgência. Você saberá onde encontrá-la."

Fiz que "sim" com a cabeça e virei-me para sair pronta para executar minha primeira missão quando senti seus dedos gélidos e esqueléticos pressionando meu pulso, impedindo que eu me fosse. Olhei para trás e ele me encarava, de pé. Passou os dedos longos e nada calorosos pelo meu rosto e me olhava com uma expressão quase que... possessiva. Aquele olhar me gelou.

Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas me soltou e indicou que eu me fosse. Fui sem nem olhar para trás.

Quando cheguei ao hall de entrada Draco e o senhor Malfoy esperavam-me lá. Quando me viu, Draco precipitou-se até mim.

"Como foi?"

"Desculpa Draco, mas não tenho tempo pra falar com você agora. Ele me deu o que fazer."

Draco olhou-me perplexo.

"Mas agora?"

"Sim, agora. E eu estou aparatando pra lá."

"Mas... pra lá onde Gin..." – mas eu já tinha desaparecido no ar.

Estava a caminho da minha primeira missão.

* * *

Comentário especial pela primeira pessoa que leu este capítulo assim que ele ficou pronto: minha idolatrada Rafa!

_**Kah,**_

**_Nem tenho palavras pra definir isso aqui, mulher! Fiz caras e bocas, muito engraçado, nem sabia como agir, se escrevia ou tentava decifrar os enigmas. Você me deixa assim com AFM, a fic é toda surpreendente, e em um único capítulo você tem diversas sensações, que chegam a me assustar. Espero que não demores nadinha para escrever o próximo capítulo, eu estou toda arrepiada aqui. Vou poupar minhas palavras, mas te digo uma coisa. QUE CAPÌTULO! Obrigada por me passá-lo, muito obrigada mesmo! Bjinhos, Rafinha._**

Pois bem. Capítulo pronto há mais de um mês, mas eu não tinha tempo para formatar tudo certinho e colocar agradecimentos e tal. Peço desculpas pela demora mais uma vez. E mais uma vez também pelas reviews não respondidas por pura **FALTA DE TEMPO**. Mas eu li todas elas e agradeço do fundo do meu ventrículo esquerdo!

Então, vamos aos nomes fofos e perfeitos que me motivaram a terminar esse capítulo (por ordem de envio da review).

Obrigadão à:

**Estrelinha W.M., Kirina Malfoy, Rafinha M. Potter, Miaka, Meliane Snape, Nina, ****Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy****, Carolilina Malfoy, July Slytherin, Mari, Driste, Kanna, Naiara W.M., Lua Malfoy, Lou Malfoy, Gabiii, Mila Malfoy Madden, Srtaª Felton.**

Vocês foram tu-do!

_.:Pequena Kah:._


End file.
